Our love story
by TiaAgano
Summary: HPDM, Mpreg, slash Ich bin Draco Malfoy und glaubt mir, ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, dass sich mein Leben einmal in diese Richtung entwickeln würde, aber ich bin froh, dass es so gekommen ist.“ Übersetzung
1. Kapitel O1

**Our love story**

übersetzt von TiaAgano

Englisches Original von Spamy02

**Disclaimer: **Das gesamte Harry Potter Universum mit allem Drum und Dran gehört J.K. Rowling. Weder Spamy02, die sich diese Geschichte hier ausgedacht hat, noch ich bekommen hierfür auch nur einen einzigen Penny. Dieser Disclaimer besitzt auch Gültigkeit für alle folgenden Kapitel!

**WARNINGS: **Slash! Mpreg (Male Pregnancy)

**A/N: **Okay Leute, das hier ist ne freie Übersetzung von „Our Love Story"von Spamy02. Wann es also zu Updates kommt hängt nicht nur von mir sondern auch von ihr ab. Viele Reviews sind aber auf jeden Fall eine gute Möglichkeit uns zum schnellen Schreiben zu ermutigen. Bitte nehmt euch die Warnings zu Herzen, die stehen nämlich nicht umsonst da. Wenn ihr irgendwas gegen schwangere Männer bzw. Schwule habt und tschüss und nix für ungut! Das erste Kapitel ist eigentlich nur ein Prolog, also keine Panik es wird spannender. Warum spamy der Meinung ist Dracos zweiter Vorname sei Ryan weiß ich nicht, ich habs einfach mal übernommen.

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Prolog**

Hallo! Ich hab euch eine wirklich interessante Geschichhte zu erzählen und ich denke sie wird euch gefallen. Glaubt mir, ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, dass mein Leben sich so entwickeln würde, aber ich bin froh, dass es so gekommen ist. Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy, oh ja, ihr richtig gehört: Malfoy. Immer wenn ihr diesen Namen hört denkt ihr an die dunklen Künste, Todesser und natürlich an Voldemort.

Ich leugne nicht, dass mein Vater ein Todesser ist und er mich seit meinem 9. Lebensjahr in den dunklen Künsten unterrichtete. Ich hätte auch ein Todesser werde sollen sobald ich das passende Alter erreicht hatte, hätte vor diesem Psychopaten namens Voldemort kriechen sollen, egal was ich darüber dachte. Meine Meinung war egal.

Aber das ist noch lange nicht alles, denn ein Malfoy zu sein ist schwieriger als es von außen aussieht. Man hat einen Ruf aufrecht zu erhalten: Malfoys haben „schön und perfekt"zu sein in jeder Form, elegant, graziös, niemals Gefühle zeigend. Stolz darauf reinblütig zu sein und alle die es nicht sind verachtend.

Es stand außer Frage, dass ich eine hübsche, reinblütige Hexe, reinblütig ist hierbei das Wort worauf es ankommt, heirate und mit ihr Erben zeugen würde. Natürlich würde ich ihr auch beigebracht haben müssen, was es bedeutet zur Familie Malfoy zu gehören, wie es schon seit Jahrhunderten Tradition ist.

Ihr wollt wissen was an meiner Geschichte denn so anders ist? Nun, nichts besonderes. Es gibt da lediglich diese winzig kleine Tatsache, dass ich mich dafür entschieden habe alles andere zu tun als das, was mein Vater für gut befindet.

Ich wollte kein Todesser werden, wollte ich übrigens nie, es war mir egal ob ich enterbt werden würde, weil ich dem Namen Malfoy „Schande"bereitete und es wäre mir auch egal gewesen, wenn ich überhaupt kein Geld mehr gehabt hätte. Warum all das? Tja, eigentlich ist es ein recht einfacher Grund ... Ich hatte mich verliebt! ... Haha, ja klar... ein Malfoy? Verliebt?

Malfoys verlieben sich nicht, das ist unmöglich. Sie haben keinerlei Gefühle für auch nur irgendjemanden und besonders empfinden sie keine Liebe, denn die macht schwach. Malfoys kümmern sich nur um sich selbst. Richtig? Ja? Nun, Pech gehabt. FALSCH!!!

Ich war bereit dazu alles für meinen Liebsten zu tun, Familienschande hin oder her, weil ich wusste, dass ER es wert ist. Ich liebe ihn mehr als er es auch nur erahnen kann. Wer „ER"ist wollt ihr wissen? Nun, es ist der-Junge-der-lebt und ja, das ist kein Scherz und nein, es ist auch keine Falle um ihn Voldemort auszuliefern. Ich Draco Ryan Malfoy liebe Harry James Potter. Ich LIEBE, mehr auch als ich es je für möglich gehalten hätte.

Ich gebe zu, als ich es mir das erste Mal eingestand war ich geschockt um es mal milde auszudrücken und konnte es selbst nicht glauben. Ich meine, erstens: Der offensichtlichste Grund: Ich bin ein Malfoy! Malfoys verlieben sich nicht und schon gar nicht in den-Jungen-der-einfach-nicht-draufgeht. Zweitens: Er ist ein Kerl und ich bin auch einer. Okay, ich wusste schon vorher, dass ich schwul bin, aber das ist hier ja nicht der Punkt.

Als sich allerdings der erste Schock gelegt hatte, erkannte ich, dass es ein wundervolles Gefühl war zu lieben und wollte es um nichts in der Welt wieder missen. Scheiß auf meinen Vater und den dunklen Lord, ich liebte Harry (tue ich immer noch) und ich würde ihn kriegen. Und was soll ich sagen, ich bekam ihn! Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass ich etwas mehr bekommen habe als das worum ich gebeten hatte...

Jetzt sitze ich hier auf unserem in unserem Haus und bin glücklicher als ich es je zuvor war. Ich habe mich entschlossen endlich in das Tagebuch zu schreiben, das Harry mir gegeben hat. Er meinte es würde mir helfen meine Gefühle und Gedanken zu ordnen. Erst war ich ja äußerst skeptisch, aber schließlich habe ich doch dazu entschlossen es zu versuchen. Und was wäre wohl ein geeigneterer Anfang als unsere Geschichte?

Mein Blick schweift hinüber auf die andere Seite des Bettes, wo Harry immer noch friedlich schläft. Er sieht einfach wundervoll aus wenn er schläft, na ja gut, eigentlich sieht er immer wundervoll aus. Ich liebe ihn so sehr...

Dann wandert mein Blick zu der Wiege die am Fuß des Bettes steht. Ich schwöre sie ist das schönste Baby, dass je geboren wurde. Mit ihrem zerzausten rabenschwarzen Haaren erinnert sie mich so sehr an Harry und doch kann man an ihren silbergrauen Augen auch genau die Malfoy in ihr erkennen. Ich bin mir auch ganz sicher ein perfektes Malfoygrinsen von ihr gesehen zu haben. Sie ist Harrys und mein ein und alles.

Ok, ich schätze ihr wundert euch über das Baby und die Tastsache, dass sie sowohl Malfoy als auch Potter ist? Wie das sein kann? Und wie das überhaupt in diese Geschichte passt??? Tja, auch ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, aber es scheint so als könnten Männer doch Kinder kriegen. Neugierig geworden? Nun, ich schätze ich sollte am besten von Anfang an erzählen...

Die einzige Frage, die sich jetzt noch stellt: Werdet ihr mir zuhören?

* * *

Gut, dann mal danke fürs vorbei schauen und wenn ihr jetzt noch den kleinen eckigen Knopf da unten drückt wär ich euch sehr dankbar!

Cu, Tia


	2. Kapitel O2

**Our Love Story**

**übersetzt von TiaAgano**

**Disclaimer: **Siehe Kapitel 1!

**A/N: **Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews an Gugi28, Angie, Leseteufel, Bärchen23 und Mione89!

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

Dracos POV

YES!! Endlich frei! Merlin sei dank, endlich bin ich Vater und diesen beschissenen Psychopaten, auch bekannt als Lord Voldemort, los. Ihr habt wirklich keine Ahnung wie glücklich ich bin zurück in Hogwarts zu sein. Dieser Sommer war der absolut furchtbarste den ich je erlebt habe.

Ich kam nach Hause in der festen Überzeugung, dass mein Vater noch eine ganze Zeit lang in Askaban weilen würde und freute mich endlich mal tatsächlich auf zu Hause. Angefangen hatten die Ferien auch ganz gut, auch wenn ich die meiste Zeit nur in meinem Zimmer verbrachte, aber ratet doch mal, wer in der zweiten Woche nach Hause kam!?! Jap, mein guter alter Vater, aber nicht etwa alleine, nein, der liebe Onkel Voldemort war auch dabei.

Von da an begann mein schlimmster Sommer. Vater hielt es nämlich für eine gute Idee mich auf das Erhalten des dunklen Mals in den Weihnachtsferien vorzubereiten, also schleppte er mich zu den Todessertreffen mit. Dort lernte ich Voldemort dann wirklich live und in Farbe kennen, wie man so schön sagt.

Er ist mit Abstand der schrecklichste Mensch, den ich je kennen gelernt habe. Schon allein der Gedanke an ihn lässt mich frösteln. Ich sah ihn, wie er Menschen schlug, allgemein quälte und Frauen auch noch vergewaltigte. Es war schlicht und ergreifend grauenhaft, aber dieses Wort ist noch viel zu milde.

Ein Ereignis werde ich nie vergessen. Das, als mein Vater beschloss mich zu testen. Vater, ich, und 3 andere Todesser, ich denke es waren Crabbe, Goyle und Nott senior, drangen eines Nachts in ein Muggelhaus ein.

Mein Vater ging nach oben und kam mit 4 sehr verängstigten Menschen zurück, zwei Erwachsene mit ihren beiden Kindern. Die Erwachsenen wurden von ihm gefesselt und mit einem Silencio belegt, bevor sie dann zusehen müssten wie ihre eigenen Kinder jedes Mal geschlagen und gequält wurden. Wenn sie zu ihnen gelangen wollten, wurden sie mit dem Cruciatus belegt.

Dann war ich an der Reihe. Vater befahl mir den Cruciatus an dem kleinen Mädchen zu verwenden und auch wenn ich es wirklich nicht tun wollte, wusste ich doch, dass ich keine andere Wahl hätte. Ihren Gesichtsausdruck werde ich nie vergessen. Die Augen, die bereits so leblos wirkten, als hätte sie den letzten Funken Lebenswillen verloren. Ich musste sie bestimmt an die 5 Minuten unter dem Fluch leiden lassen und zusehen wie sie sich vor Schmerzen krümmte.

Dann befahl mein Vater mir sie zu töten. Ich hatte noch nie zuvor getötet, wollte es absolut nicht tun und bezweifelte, dass ich überhaupt dazu in der Lage war. Ich sah ihre Eltern die mich mit Blicken geradezu anflehten ihre Tochter zu verschonen, doch ich wusste, dass mir keine andere Wahl gelassen werden würde als sie zu töten. Ich sprach die Todesformel und sah den kleinen Körper leblos zu Boden fallen.

Wie ein Malfoy es eigentlich immer tun sollte hielt ich meinen Kopf stolz aufrecht und konnte im Blick meines Vaters zum ersten Mal Anerkennung für mich finden, aber ab diesem Moment kümmerte mich das nicht mehr. Ich hatte gerade ein kleines Mädchen töten müssen und das nur weil sie eine Muggel war. Ich wollte mich nur noch in eine stille Ecke verkriechen und hemmungslos weinen, aber das konnte ich nicht, denn Malfoys weinen niemals.

Bevor wir das Haus verließen, töteten Vater und die anderen Todesser den Rest der Familie. Zurück in Malfoy Manor ging ich sofort auf mein Zimmer und heulte Rotz und Wasser. Ich weinte um das kleine Mädchen und ihre Familie und wegen vielem anderen. Vor allem aber schwor ich mir selbst nie wieder zu töten, außer vielleicht Voldemort höchstpersönlich. Ich schwor mir einen Weg zu finden kein Todesser zu werden, egal was es kostete.

Jetzt in diesem Moment stehe ich also hier auf Plattform 9 ¾ und bin endlich wieder frei. Überall um mich herum wimmelt es vor Schülern, doch ich halte lediglich nach einem einzigen die Augen offen und da, genau da ist er auch schon: Potter, natürlich wie immer mit Wiesel und Granger, das berüchtigte goldene Trio.

Ich betrachte ihn genauer und muss zugeben, dass er wirklich verdammt gut aussieht. Er hat sich verändert, ein wenig zumindest. Er ist gewachsen, sein Körper ist vom Quidditchtraining gestählt, diese furchtbare Brille ist endlich verschwunden und nur sein Haar ist noch genauso verwuschelt wie immer. Ich kann mich kaum davon abhalten bei seinem Anblick zu sabbern. _Merlin, es sollte verboten sein so verdammt** heiss** auszusehen!!!!_

Anscheinend ist ihm aufgefallen, dass er beobachtet wird, denn er dreht sich plötzlich zu mir herum und blickt mir fragend genau in die Augen. Sofort wende ich meinen Blick ab und werde so langsam aber sicher rot. _Toll gemacht, Malfoy! Ehrlich ganz klasse!_ Schnell schnappe ich mir meinen Koffer und beginne den Zug nach einem leeren Abteil abzusuchen. Meine Gedanken driften ab zu Harry... nein, halt, nicht Harry, POTTER!

Ich schätze die Sache mit Potter könnte man eine „Vernarrtheit" meinerseits nennen. Ich weiß nicht mehr so wirklich wann genau das angefangen hat, aber ich denke es war letztes Jahr beim zweiten Quidditchspiel der Saison, Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Ich saß auf meinem Feuerblitz und mein Blick wanderte zu Potter, der genau wie ich nach dem Schnatz suchte.

Als ich ihn so betrachtete, total in das Spiel vertieft, am ganzen Körper leicht verschwitzt und das Haar noch verwuschelter als sonst, konnte ich einfach nicht anders als zu denken: _Verdammte Scheiße, wannverflixt noch mal hat Potter angefangen so gut auszusehen?_ Also starrte ich ihn weiterhin an und konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was ich da gerade gedacht hatte.

Ok, ich hatte bereits gewusst, dass ich schwul bin, aber das war immerhin Harry Potter, verdammt noch mal. Mein Feind! Ich sollte ihn hassen und nicht darüber nachdenken ihn an Ort und Stelle zu verführen. Tja, zu der Zeit als mir das klar wurde, kam ich dann auch langsam wieder zu Sinnen und sah Potter dem Schnatz hinterher jagen. Zwar versuchte ich noch ihn einzuholen, aber wie immer war es vergeblich, er hatte wieder gewonnen.

Ich war mehr als nur wütend und verfluchte ihn innerlich dafür, dass er mit seinem Aussehen meine Konzentration gestört hatte. Zuerst übte ich mich in Selbstverleumdung. Ich, verknallt in Harry Potter, ja klar, und Longbottom wird Zaubereiminister. Als das Gefühl allerdings einfach nicht verschwinden wollte, begann ich langsam damit zu akzeptieren, dass es eine Tatsache war. So lief das dann den Rest des Jahres.

So oft es nur ging versuchte ich Blicke auf ihn zu erhaschen. Ich wusste, dass ich das besser lassen sollte, es war schon mehrere Male verdammt knapp gewesen und einmal hatte er mich dann tatsächlich erwischt. Wir hatten gerade Zaubertränke und er arbeitete zusammen mit Granger. Da ich gerade lediglich darauf wartete, dass mein Kessel das Kochen anfangen würde, beschäftigte ich mich mal wieder mit meinem Lieblingshobby: Potter beobachten, wenn er's nicht merkt.

Nun, ich war so ihn Gedanken darüber vertieft, was ich alles mit ihm anstellen könnte, dass ich gar nicht bemerkte, dass ihm aufgefallen war wie ich ihn beobachtete. Er blickte mir direkt ins Gesicht. Zwar versuchte ich ihn davon abzuhalten irgendwelche für mich unangenehmen Schlüsse aus meinem Verhalten zu ziehen, indem ich ihm böse Blicke zuwarf, aber schon als ich es tat, wusste ich, dass es zwecklos war, denn ich spürte mich instinktiv knallrot anlaufen. Also wandte ich meine Blicke wieder meinem Kessel zu und tat so als wäre gar nichts geschehen.

Seitdem bin ich wesentlich vorsichtiger geworden, dachte ich jedenfalls bis vorhin. Eigentlich hatte ich ja auch angenommen, dass der Sommer mir dabei helfen würde über Potter hinweg zu kommen, aber wie ihr ja selbst sehen konntet finde ich ihn immer noch absolut heiß und will ihn mehr als alles andere. Verdammt wieso bin ich nur noch nicht drüber weg? Man könnte ja direkt denken ich würde ihn wirklich L-I-E-B-E-N!! Whoa, ganz langsam. Immerhin bin ich immer noch ein Malfoy und Malfoys lieben nun mal nicht. Die kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf, die unaufhörlich „_Selbstverleugnung!!"_ ruft, ignoriere ich jetzt einfach mal.

Meine Gedanken werden jäh unterbrochen als sich die Abteiltür öffnet und Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy und Blaise hereinkommen. Ah Blaise, tja der ist wirklich ein interessanter Fall. Er ist mein wahrscheinlich einziger richtiger Freund, ergo mein bester und er ist der einzige, der weiß, dass ich gar kein Todesser werden will. Er war auch derjenige, der mir geholfen hat herauszufinden, dass ich schwul bin. Die erste Person, die ich küsste und der erste mit dem ich gevögelt habe, aber mehr als verdammt heißer Sex war es nicht. Er ist der beste Freund, den man überhaupt haben kann, anders als Grabbe, Goyle und Pansy, die nur bei mir herumhängen, weil sie es müssen.

„Draco!", schreit Pansy, rennt zu mir herüber und umarmt mich, verdammt hart möchte ich hinzufügen. „Runter von mir Pansy!" Vergeblich versuche ich sie von mir zu schieben. „Oh, Dracy sei doch nicht so, ich weiß doch, dass es dir gefällt." „Pansy, erstens hör auf mich so zu nennen, zweitens gefällt es mir ungefähr so sehr wie ein Eimer Eiswürfel in meinen Boxershorts und drittens beweg deinen Arsch endlich von mir runter!!!"Pansys einzige Erwiderung darauf ist ein beleidigtes „Hmpf!", aber wenigstens erhebt sie sich jetzt tatsächlich und setzt sich mir gegenüber. Zu meiner linken setzt sich Crabbe, zu meiner rechten Goyle und Blaise nimmt den Platz neben Pansy ein.

„Wie war dein Sommer Draco?", erkundigt sich Blaise. „Crabbe und Goyle haben ihr Mal bekommen, hast du deins schon?"„Nein Blaise, du weißt, dass ich meins noch nicht haben kann. Vater sagte ich werde in den Weihnachtsferien initiiert."„Oh richtig. Pansy und ich bekommen unsere auch Weihnachten."„Ich kann es kaum erwarten! Vater wird so stolz auf mich sein und ich will endlich meinen Beitrag zur Auslöschung aller Schlammblüter erfüllen. Ich denke ich werde mit Granger beginnen, was meinst du dazu Draco?", meint Pansy, der ich sowieso immer nur mit halbem Ohr zuhöre.

„Ja, definitiv Granger zuerst."Danach hab ich nicht mehr wirklich etwas zu sagen und nach einigen Minuten erhebe ich mich und gehe ins Abteil der Vertrauensschüler. Als ich wesentlich später zurückkomme sind noch einige Leute in unser Abteil gekommen. Ich nehme wieder den Platz neben Crabbe ein, ohne an den Gesprächen, die sich immer noch um die Ferien drehen, teilzunehmen. Ich sitze also einfach nur da, starre aus dem Fenster, denke nach und bemerke dabei gar nicht wie die Zeit vergeht. Harry..., ...Todesser, ...Harry, ...Voldemort, ...Harry... So langsam aber sicher, sollte ich mal wirkliche was gegen diese Potter Vernarrtheit unternehmen.

„Draco, du solltest dich besser umziehen, wir sind in ein paar Minuten da." „Ok, Blaise, danke."Ich bin gerade mit Umziehen fertig, als der Zug auch schon anhält. Ich steige aus und begebe mich auf die Suche nach einer Kutsche, da die meiner „Freunde"bereits voll ist. Als ich endlich eine gefunden habe kann ich nicht anders als die Thestrals anzustarren. Auf ihre unheimliche Art sind sie irgendwie sehr faszinierend. Schließlich reiße ich mich von ihrem Anblick los und steige ein.

Eine Minute später bekomme ich Gesellschaft. _Oh Merlin, bitte, jeder nur nicht er!_ ist mein einziger Gedanke. „Oh klasse, es musste einfach meine Kutsche sein, nicht wahr?"murmele ich in meinen imaginären Bart. „Tja, es ist ja nicht gerade so, als wollte ich unbedingt mit dir eine Kutsche teilen, aber da alle anderen voll sind, werden wir uns wohl oder übel damit abfinden müssen, Malfoy."„Ja, ja, Potter, was auch immer."

Einige Minuten schwiegen wir uns einfach nur an und ich versuche wirklich ihn nicht anzustarren, aber anscheinend hat er es trotzdem bemerkt. „Was, Malfoy? Warum beobachtest du mich die ganze Zeit? Und nicht nur jetzt, sondern auch das gesamte letzte Jahr und glaub bloß nicht das wäre mir nicht aufgefallen. Was zur Hölle soll das also? Bin ich so faszinierend?"_Pfft, faszinierend! Verboten heiß trifft es eher! Ich kann mich kaum zurückhalten dich nicht hier und jetzt zu vernaschen!_ Tja, das war es jedenfalls, was mein Kopf sagen wollte, mein Mund allerdings hat andere Ideen.

„Ja klar, komm runter Potter. u bist ungefähr so faszinierend wie ein totes Schwein. Du hast deinen kleinen Fanclub zu deiner Bewunderung. Ich würde niemals freiwillig in dein hässliches Gesicht schauen, selbst wenn es mein Leben retten würde." „Aber sicher Malfoy, ich glaube die aufs Wort. Ich sehe doch wie du mich ansiehst." Ok, was genau will er mir damit sagen? Er weiß es doch nicht etwa, oder? Oder?? „Was soll das heißen Potter?"„Oh gar nichts Malfoy, vergiss dass ich überhaupt etwas gesagt habe."

Mit diesen Worten dreht er sich weg von mir und blickt aus dem Fenster. Verdammt, was zur Hölle meint er damit? Er kann doch nicht wissen, was ich für ihn empfinde, oder? Ich war doch so diskret! ...Dachte ich jedenfalls. Glücklicherweise hält die Kutsche in diesem Moment dann auch schon und wir beide wollen sie zur gleichen Zeit verlassen. „Beweg dich Potter, ich will als erster hier raus!", zische ich.

„Vergiss es Malfoy!", meint er und schubst mich nach hinten, damit er nach draußen kommt. Oooh, schwerer Fehler! Niemand schubst einen Malfoy und kommt ungeschoren davon. Also stoße ich ihn auf den Boden und lande auf ihm. „Verdammt Malfoy, runter von mir!"Ich packe ihn an seinem Hemdkragen. „Niemand schubst einen Malfoy rum, Potter"sind meine einzigen Worte, bevor ich ihn ins Gesicht schlage. Okay, Klischee, ich weiß, aber hey, er hat angefangen.

Für eine ganze Weile also liegen wir auf dem Boden und prügeln uns. Als wir damit aufhören liegt er seltsamerweise oben und ich auf dem Boden. Dann sieht er mir tief in die Augen, unsere Blicke verbinden sich und ich kann nicht anders als ihn anzustarren. Ich liebe diese Augen, sie haben das schönste grün, dass ich je gesehen habe. Mein Kopf schreit zwar ganz energisch _Sieh nicht hin!!!_, aber ich kann nicht anders, in seinen Augen könnte ich nun mal ertrinken.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, was hat das zu bedeuten? Die Schule hat noch nicht einmal begonnen und sie streiten schon wieder!", höre ich McGonagall schreien. Potter rollt von mir, sehr zu meinem Missvergnügen und wir stehen auf. „Verzeihung Professor, aber Malfoy hat mich auf den Boden gestoßen und begonnen mich zu schlagen."„Du warst es, der angefangen Potter! Du hast mich geschubst, erinnerst du dich???"

„Ausflüchte, nichts als Ausflüchte! Es ist mir egal wer von ihnen beiden damit begonnen hat, aber sie sind kein gutes Vorbild für die jüngeren Schüler! Sie sollten sich schämen! Sie sind immerhin keine 12 Jahre alt, also hören Sie auf sich so zu benehmen. 30 Punkte von Slytherin und Gryffindor und jetzt gehen Sie gefälligst in die große Halle, bevor ich Ihnen auch noch Strafarbeiten gebe!", meint sie und geht. „Vielen Dank, Malfoy, das ist alles deine Schuld!", zischt Harry mir zu. „Du hast angefangen, Potter, es ist deine Schuld!"„Ja klar, wie auch immer Malfoy, halt dich von mir fern."Mit diesen Worten geht auch er in die große Halle.

Ich warte noch einige Minuten, in denen ich versuche mich selbst wieder zu fassen. Nachdem meine Kleidung und meine Frisur wieder zu meiner Zufriedenheit sitzen, gehe ich ihm nach und setze mich an den Slytherintisch neben Blaise. Blaise sieht mich nur kurz an und erfasst schon die Situation. „Erneuter Zusammenstoß mit Potter?"

Ich seufze. „Ja, aber es war alles seine Schuld, er hat angefangen!""Weißt du Draco, es gibt da nen Haufen anderer schöner Dinge, die du statt streiten mit ihm tun könntest!", meint er und zwinkert mir zu. „Du solltest wirklich mal drüber nachdenken es ihm zu sagen."Keine Panik, ich hab ihm selbst von mir und Potter erzählt, ich konnte einfach nicht anders.

„Psst Blaise, nicht so laut verdammt! ...Wird sicher ne lustige Unterhaltung: „Hey Harry, auch wenn wir eigentlich Feinde sind, ich finde dich verdammt heiß und mag dich irgendwie! Lust zu vögeln?"Ungefähr so würde es laufen und ich kann jetzt schon vor mir sehen wie mich auslacht und es wahrscheinlich gar nicht erwarten kann seinen Freunden zu erzählen, dass ich schwul bin. Sieh es ein Blaise, der Tag an dem Harry Potter mir gegenüber tatsächlich Zuneigung empfinden könnte, wird der Tag sein an dem ich anfange Pany zu mögen und die Hölle zufriert."

Blaise lacht nur. „Man weiß ja nie Draco, einige Menschen könnten dich überraschen."Eigentlich wollte ich ihm ja noch antworten, aber in diesem Moment erhebt sich Dumbledore. „Willkommen Schüler zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts. Bevor da neue Jahr beginnt, habe ich ein paar Ankündigungen zu machen. Der verbotene Wald ist auch dieses Jahr genau das, verboten. Ebenso wie Zaubern auf den Schulkorridoren. Als Schulsprecherin wurde dieses Jahr gewählt Miss Hermione Granger aus Gryffindor."In diesem Moment brichht der Tisch der Gryffindors in lauten Applaus aus, Potter und Weasley kann ich bis hierher jubeln hören. „Schulsprecher ist dieses Jahr Mister Draco Malfoy aus Slytherin."

Totenstille. Ha, das hättet ihr nicht erwartet, oder? Ich habs geschafft, ich bin Schulsprecher! Ein lautes „YES!"kommt über meine Lippen, bevor ich es verhindern kann. Ich höre einige lachen, bevor der Applaus losgeht. Dass der Slytherintisch der lauteste ist, dürfte jetzt wirklich niemanden überraschen. „In der Tat Mr. Malfoy. Gratulation an Sie beide. Gut, nun habe ich nur noch eines zu sagen: Haut rein!"

Das Essen taucht auf den Tischen auf und erst jetzt bemerke ich, wie hungrig ich die ganze Zeit gewesen bin. Nach einiger Zeit habe ich das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden und als ich den Kopf hebe erkenne ich den Verursacher in niemand anderem als Harry Potter. Sobald er merkt, dass ich ihn erwischt habe, versucht er schnell wegzusehen, aber ich erkenne noch genau, dass er knallrot angelaufen ist. Hmmm, was hat das wohl zu bedeuten?

Bevor ich allerdings noch weiter darüber nachdenken kann, werde ich von Professor Snape angetippt. „Draco, der Schulleiter möchte nach dem Essen mit dir sprechen. Das Passwort ist Kanariencreme." Als ich zustimmend nicke, wendet er sich wieder ab und geht zurück an den Lehrertisch.

Nach dem Essen trenne ich mich also von meinen Freunden und mache mich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Am Eingang treffe ich auf Granger und nicke ihr zur Begrüßung zu. „Granger."Über die Jahre habe ich Respekt für sie entwickelt. Sie ist eigentlich gar nicht so übel, auch wenn sie ein Schlammblut ist. „Gratulation zur Schulsprecherin."„Malfoy", grüßt sie zurück. „Danke, ich gratuliere ebenfalls. Kanariencreme!"

Als ich Dumbledores Büro endlich wieder verlassen kann ist es schon halb elf und ich bin hundemüde. Ich mache mich auf den Weg nach Slytherin und verschwinde dort sofort im Zimmer des Schulsprechers. Merlin sei dank, dass ich dieses Jahr ein eigenes Zimmer habe, noch dazu eines, das gar nicht schlecht aussieht. Schnell schlüpfe ich in ein Paar Seidenpyjamas und kuschele mich in das Bett. Der letzte Gedanke, den ich vor dem Einschlafen fassen kann ist: _Oh man, es tut gut endlich wieder zurück zu sein!_

* * *

_Gut, das war der zweite Streich! Und der dritte folgt... Kommt auf die Anzahl der Reviews an! ;)_

_Cu, Tia_


	3. Kapitel O3

****

Our Love Story

**übersetzt von TiaAgano**

**Disclaimer: **siehe Kapitel 1

Danke für die Reviews an Yasa, Angie, Schnuckiputz, Gugi28 und jannik!

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

Am nächsten Tag werde ich durch ein Klopfen an meiner Tür geweckt. Frustriert stöhne ich auf. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt, wo ich diesen wundervollen Traum hatte, in dem Harry gerade dabei war mein Glied in seinen M...

KLOPF, KLOPF; KLOPF „WAS???", schreie ich der Person vor der Tür wütend zu. „Draky, Zeit für Frühstück! Mach die Tür auf, ja?", höre ich Pansy sagen. „Verpiss dich, Parkinson, und lass mich verdammt noch mal schlafen!" Ich hasse Morgen, besonders weil sie so verflixt früh beginnen.

„Draco, wenn du nicht sofort deinen hübschen Hintern aus dem Bett bewegst, könnte ich mich gezwungen sehen Pansy ein klitzekleines Geheimnis zu verraten, das sie sicherlich sehr interessieren wird!", ertönt jetzt die Stimme von Blaise. Ach verdammt! Ich wusste doch, dass es eine blöde Idee war ihm davon zu erzählen. „Ok, gut, ich steh auf du verfluchter Bastard!" „Braver Junge! Wir warten im Gemeinschaftsraum!", höre ich ihn mit süßer Stimme sagen, dicht gefolgt von Pansys „Was für ein Geheimnis?"

Gezwungenermaßen stehe ich nun also doch auf und begebe mich ins Badezimmer. Sobald die Dusche die exakt richtige Temperatur erreicht hat, steige ich hinein und genieße das Gefühl, das das warme Wasser auf meiner Haut hinterlässt. _Verdammte Träume über Potter!_ denke ich, als ich mir meiner schmerzhaft pochenden Erektion erneut bewusst werde. Sieht nicht so aus als würde sie von alleine verschwinden, also lasse ich langsam meine Hand hinunter gleiten um die Sache wortwörtlich in die eigene Hand zu nehmen.

Als ich beginne an meiner Länge auf und ab zu reiben erscheint erneut ein Bild von Harry vor meinem geistigen Auge, der vor mir in die Knie geht und meinen Schaft mit seinem Mund umschließt. Meine Hand wird schneller und schneller, während ich mir seine Zunge vorstelle, die einfach unaussprechliches mit/an mir anstellt. Schon bald erreiche ich meinen Höhepunkt und zumindest in meiner Vorstellung ist Harry da um alles zu schlucken. _Hmmm_, ist der einzige klare Gedanke den zu fassen ich noch in der Lage bin.

Als ich mich wieder etwas erholt habe, greife ich nach meinem Vanilleshampoo und wasche mir die Haare. Nach meiner Dusche husche ich rasch zu meinem Kleiderschrank, nehme einen grauen Kaschmirpullover und eine enge schwarze Hose heraus und ziehe diese unter meiner Schulrobe an. Ein kurzer Blick in meinen Spiegel versichert mir, dass ich wie immer perfekt aussehe, also schnappe ich mir schnell noch meine Schultasche, bevor ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehe, wo ich auf Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe und Goyle treffe.

„Morgen Draco! Na, gut geschlafen? Irgendwelche … schönen Träume gehabt???", versucht Blaise mich mal wieder aufzuziehen, was ihm lediglich einen meiner patentierten Todesblicke einbringt. „Können wir vielleicht einfach endlich frühstücken gehen?", schnauze ich als Erwiderung. „Oooh, Dracy ... Was ist denn los, hm? Wieso so verstimmt? Ich denke ich kenne da einen Weg das zu ändern!", meint Pansy in einer Stimme, die sie wohl für sehr erotisch hält und mit eindeutig zu viel Augengeklimper für meinen Geschmack. Wäh, ob sie wohl jemals raffen wird, dass ich sie absolut abstoßend finde?? „Das denke ich eher nicht, Parkinson, und wie oft denn noch: Hör auf mich so zu nennen!" „Aber Dracy..." „Wie wärs, wenn wir jetzt einfach frühstücken gehen, ja?", unterbricht Blaise jetzt, bevor ich noch ganz ausraste.

In der großen Halle angekommen setzen wir uns auf unsere üblichen Positionen. Zentral am Slytherintisch, Crabbe und Goyle neben mir und Pansy und Blaise gegenüber. Ich kann einfach nicht anders als zu Potter zu schauen. Seit er diese blöde Brille los ist hat sich sein Aussehen ins unermessliche verbessert. Ich beobachte ihn noch einige Zeit, bevor ich mich dann doch meinem Frühstück zuwende. Irgendwann kommt Professor Snape an den Tisch um uns die Stundenpläne auszuteilen.

„Oh, seht mal, wir haben Zaubertränke in der Ersten und zwar mit Gryffindor! Ist das nicht wundervoll, Draco?" Blaise legt es bereits zum 2. mal an diesem Tag darauf an mich zu ärgern. „Schnauze Zabini!", zische ich ihm drohend zu, aber er lacht nur. Nach dem Frühstück machen Blaise, Pansy und ich uns auf den Weg zu Zaubertränke, Crabbe und Goyle haben Kräuterkunde. Sie waren nicht schlau genug für Snapes NEWT Kurs.

Einige Minuten später betreten ein paar weitere Slytherins den Raum, dicht gefolgt von Finnigan und Thomas. Anschließend erscheinen Patil und Brown und danach, ich traue meinen Augen nicht, Granger und Potter! Wo ist Weasley und wie zur Hölle hat es Potter hierher geschafft?? In diesem Moment betritt Snape das Klassenzimmer.

„Guten Morgen. Dieses Jahr wird das härteste werden, das sie bisher erlebt haben. Spielerein und Herumgealbere wird es in diesem Kurs nicht geben. Wie einige von ihnen" (sein Blick gleitet zu Potter) „es hierher geschafft haben, wird mir wohl auf ewig ein Rätsel bleiben. Ich erwarte 100 Leistung von jedem von Ihnen, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Ja Professor", kommt es unisono von der gesamten Klasse. „Gut. Für die erste Hälfte dieses Jahres werden sie in Paaren arbeiten und zwar nur mit dieser einen Person, die ich bereits für sie ausgewählt habe." Ich stöhne genervt auf. Dieser verdammte Bastard wird mich garantiert mit Potter zusammenstecken, das weiß ich jetzt schon.

„Granger und Zabini. Patil und Avery. Finngan und McNair. Parkinson und Thomas. Brown und Nott. Potter und Malfoy" Snape hat ein gemeines Grinsen aufgesetzt, da er wohl annimmt mich damit zu quälen. Ha! Wenn der Kerl wüsste! Ich kann mich nur schwer zurückhalten, jetzt nicht glücklich singend rumzutanzen. Blaise grinst mir ebenfalls zu, jedoch nicht gemein sondern eindeutig zweideutig. Tue mein bestes ihn mit Blicken zu töten. Potter steht seufzend von seinem Platz neben Granger auf und kommt zu mir herüber.

„Ich weiß ja wirklich nicht wie du es in diesen Kurs geschafft hast, Potter, aber wenn ich deinetwegen durchfalle kannst du was erleben!" „Keine Sorge, Malfoy, ich will genauso wenig durchfallen wie du. Am besten wir versuchen es so gut wie möglich miteinander durchzustehen, da zumindest ich absolut keinen Bock darauf habe, dass Snape sich an unseren Streitereien aufgeilt. Außerdem habe ich keine Lust die ganze Zeit zu streiten. Also, Waffenstillstand, Malfoy?"

Ich starre ihn an. Miteinander auskommen? Nicht streiten?? Das könnte sogar in meinem Sinne funktionieren! Vielleicht kriege ich ihn ja dazu sich in mich zu verlieben, wenn wir vorher Freunde sind!! „In Ordnung, Potter, ich denke das könnte klappen.", erwidere ich und lächele ihn an. Scheint ihn wirklich zu schockieren, da er mich für die nächste Minute oder so einfach nur anstarrt. Na ja gut, irgendwo wahrscheinlich verständlich, denn immerhin lächeln Malfoys normalerweise nicht, das ist wie ein Naturgesetz. Wir grinsen vielleicht mal fies, aber lächeln, no way. Nach einer Weile allerdings fängt er zu meiner Überraschung an zurückzulächeln. Merlin, ich liebe dieses Lächeln!

„Dieses Halbjahr werden wir uns damit beschäftigen Veritaserum zu brauen und bevor Sie etwas sagen, Miss Granger, ich bin mir bewusst, dass es illegal ist dies in der Schule zu brauen, aber ich habe eine Sondergenehmigung von Professor Dumbledore. Der Trank wird dreieinhalb Wochen zur Fertigstellung benötigen.", erklärt Snape und reißt Harry und mich so aus unseren Gedanken. „Ich gebe zu, es ist mir absolut egal wie Sie es anstellen, aber Sie werden wohl lernen müssen mit Ihren Partnern auszukommen, denn Sie werden auch außerhalb des Unterrichts miteinander arbeiten. Heute möchte ich lediglich, dass Sie Kapitel 7 in den Büchern lesen. Bis nächsten Montag jedoch möchte ich einen 6 Fuß langen Aufsatz über die Zutaten, den Gebrauch und jede Information, die Sie sonst zu Veritaserum finden können, in meinen Händen halten.", beendet er schließlich seine Ausführungen.

Ich gebe zwar ein sehr theatralisches, genervtes Stöhnen von mir, aber innerlich jubele ich, denn Snape hat mir gerade unbewusst die Möglichkeit gegeben auch außerhalb des Unterrichts Zeit mit Harry zu verbringen. Harry sieht darüber zwar nicht gerade erfreut aus, aber was soll's. 10 Minuten später bin ich gerade dabei die sinnlosen Versuche über „das Lesen von Seite eins hinaus zu kommen" aufzugeben, da ich sowieso nur ihn anstarre.

Verflucht sei er für sein gutes Aussehen! Da der Unterricht beinahe beendet ist, wende ich mich also seufzend ihm zu. „Potter, wie wäre es, wenn wir uns morgen in der Bibliothek treffen, damit wir mit der Veritaserum Recherche beginnen können?" _Bitte sag ja! Oh bitte, bittebittebitte..._

„Ok, Malfoy, ich schätze das ist ne gute Idee..." „Natürlich ist es das! Sie kam von mir!", unterbreche ich ihn. Potter verdreht genervt die Augen. Verdammt, ich und meine verfluchten ständigen sarkastischen Bemerkungen!! „Wie auch immer. Treffen wir uns also morgen in der Bibliothek. Was hältst du von 5 Uhr, Malfoy?" _Alles was du sagst, Liebling!_ „Ja, das klingt... gut, Potter!" Ich werde den morgigen Nachmittag mit ihm verbringen! Juhu! Mein Leben ist so was von cool!

Der Rest des Tages verläuft ziemlich gut. Beim Abendessen sitze ich neben Blaise und habe eine perfekte Aussicht auf Harry, der sich am Gryffindortisch angeregt mit seinen Freunden unterhält und dabei so wundervoll lächelt wie...

Uäh, also so langsam beginne ich mich vor mir selbst zu erschrecken! Was für eine Art Malfoy bin ich eigentlich? Nach dem Essen begebe ich mich total erschöpft sofort in mein Zimmer. Alles was mein Körper ruft ist: SCHLAF!! Nur noch schnell eine kurze Dusche und dann falle ich auch schon todmüde ins Bett.

Mein letzter Gedanke vorm Einschlafen: _Ich kann morgen kaum erwarten! Harry..._

Okay, Kapitel 3 ist raus! Knöpfchen drücken bitte!!!!!

Cu Tia


	4. Kapitel O4

**Our Love Story**

**übersetzt von TiaAgano**

**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1

Danke für die Reviews an Gugi28, Amunet, Schnuckiputz und leah-chan01!

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

Der heutige Morgen verhält sich exakt so wie der gestrige, denn erneut erwache ich aus einem wundervollen Traum von Harry. Ich kann den Nachmittag kaum erwarten! Warum ich so fasziniert von Potter bin, weiß ich nicht. Allerdings wie könnte ich es auch nicht sein? Er ist der sexieste, attraktivste und erotischste Mann der ganzen Welt!

Scheiße, so langsam aber sicher läuft diese Verknalltheit ganz schön aus dem Ruder. Wenn ich jetzt nicht aufpasse könnte ich mich tatsächlich auch noch ernsthaft in ihn verlieben, was, wie ich euch versichern kann, NIEMALS geschehen wird, sollte ich es verhindern können. _Vielleicht sollte ich so langsam mal aufstehen!_, denke ich und beginne mit meiner morgendlichen Routine. Duschen, stylen und dann anziehen. Heute entscheide ich mich für ein paar hautenge dunkelblaue Hosen und ein enganliegendes weißes T-Shirt, darüber meine Schulroben. Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel um meine Frisur zu checken und ab geht's in die große Halle.

Irgendwie bin ich heute morgen verdammt hungrig. Bevor ich meinen Platz neben Blaise einnehme werfe ich einen kurzen Blick zu den Gryffindors und stelle fest, dass Harry noch nicht hier ist. Frustriert schaufele ich eine große Portion Eier, Speck, Würstchen und einige Scheiben Toast auf meinen Teller und beginne zu essen.

„Hey Mann, mach langsam! Wenn du so weiter machst erstickst du noch!" „Kümmer dich um deinen eigenen Scheiß, Blaise!", schnauze ich. „Ja, ich wünsch dir auch einen wundervollen guten Morgen, Draco! ... Welche Klassen haben wir heute eigentlich?" Kann ich eigentlich nicht eiinfach ganz in Ruhe frühstücken? „Hast du eigentlich keinen eigenen Stundenplan? ... Wir haben Kräuterkunde, dann Verwandlungen, gefolgt von einer Doppelstunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Oh, und den heutigen Nachmittag verbringe ich mit Potter.", erzähle ich mit breitem Grinsen. Blaise grinst zurück.

„Ach, und wie hast du das angestellt? Potter würde doch niemals einfach so zustimmen!" „Wir müssen an dem Aufsatz für Snape arbeiten, also hab ich vorgeschlagen gemeinsam Informationen in der Bibliothek zu sammeln und er hat ja gesagt." „Gut gemacht, Draco, ich bin stolz auf dich. Hoffentlich nutzt die Chance, die sich dir da bietet, springst endlich über deinen verfluchten Schatten und bittest Potter um Hilfe wegen der ganzen Todesser Geschichte!" „Ist ja gut, Blaise, ich werde mich bemühen! Ich hoffe nur er hilft mir auch!" „Das wird er!", meint Blaise und beendet damit unsere Unterhaltung für den Rest des Frühstücks.

Ob Potter mir wirklich helfen wird? Kann er das denn überhaupt? Ob er mir wohl glaubt, dass ich kein Interesse daran habe mich den Todessern anzuschließen? Was wenn er rauskriegt, dass ich auf ihn stehe? _Wahrscheinlich wird er sich darüber totlachen! _Ob er mir gegenüber wohl jemals das gleiche empfinden könnte? _Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Du weißt ja noch nicht mal ob er schwul ist!_

„Hey Draco, das Frühstück ist vorbei, wir müssen zum Unterricht!", reißt mich Blaise Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. „Ja, ist gut. Ich komme."

Nun zumindest war mein Unterricht heute sehr unterhaltsam. In Verwandlungen, meiner ersten Stunde, verwandelte Longbottom seine Tasse in eine Ratte, statt wie geplant einer Katze. Ich habe noch nie so schnell alle Mädchen der Klasse schreiend auf ihre Tische springen sehen!

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war ein Brüller! Der Riese hat uns kleine seltsame Viecher namens „Umarme-mich"s oder auch einfach „Umarmer" vorgestellt. Pansy war wie immer nicht gerade vorsichtig und eines der aus dem Käfig gelassenen Viecher ist in ihre Haare gekrochen und hat sich geweigert wieder rauskommen. Ich schwöre, gegen das Rumgeschreie von Parkinson kann jede Todesfee einpacken!

Inzwischen ist es 16.40 Uhr und mein Unterricht somit beendet. Ich befinde mich gerade in meinem Raum um mich für meine „Verabredung" ein wenig frisch zu machen. Schnell noch mein Zaubertrankbuch geschnappt, in letzter Blick in den Spiegel (perfekt, wie immer) und dann verlasse ich mein Zimmer auch schon wieder und gehe Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, wo ich Blaise und Pansy treffe.

„Oh Dracy, es muss a wirklich furchtbar für dich sein! All diese Zeit mit Potter verbringen zu müssen!", sagt sie. „Ich hoffe nur er macht dir das Leben nicht gar so schwer und wenn doch... sag mir Bescheid! Ich kenne einen Weg, damit du dich ganz schnell wieder besser fühlst." Uäh, gibt diese Frau denn nie auf? „Ich werd schon klarkommen Pansy! Bis zum Abendessen!" „Viel Glück!" flüstert mir Blaise noch verschwörerisch ins Ohr, bevor ich mich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek mache.

Dort angekommen sehe ich recht schnell, dass Potter noch nicht hier ist und wähle deshalb selbst einen Tisch aus. Kurz nachdem ich mich gesetzt und meine Bücher ausgepackt habe, taucht er dann auch schon auf. „Hey Malfoy!", murmelt er und setzt sich zu mir. „Hi Potter" Irgendwie sieht er ziemlich aufgebracht und niedergeschlagen aus und ich erwische mich selbst dabei wie ich mich ernsthaft um die Gründe dafür sorge.

„Hör mal, lass es uns einfach so schnell wie es geht hinter uns bringen, ja?... Ich bin heute in keiner besonders guten Stimmung.", meint er schließlich. „In Ordnung. Ich gehe nach ein paar Büchern über Veritaserum suchen und du schaust mal in unserem Zaubertränkebuch nach, okay?"

Wie sich bereits nach kurzer Zeit herausstellt gibt es wesentlich mehr Bücher zu dem Thema als ich dachte. Ich schnappe mir so viele ich tragen kann und gehe zurück zu unserem Tisch, wo ich den Bücherstapel sofort fallen lasse. „Himmel Malfoy, lass das, ich hab fast nen Herzinfarkt bekommen!" „Sorry Potter", erwidere ich ohne vorher darüber nachzudenken.

„Malfoy, hast du dich gerade bei mir entschuldigt?" Der Unglaube in Harrys Stimme zu hören. Scheiße, ich hab mich wirklich gerade bei ihm entschuldigt! Na ja, zurücknehmen kann ich's jetzt ja wohl schlecht. „Ja, na und, Potter?" „Nichts weiter, ich hab nur nicht dran geglaubt, dass ich diesen Tag jemals erleben würde." „Gewöhn dich nur nicht dran, es wird nie wieder passieren."

Wir beginnen also zu lesen, jedenfalls solange bis ich feststelle, dass Potter bereits seit 10 Minuten auf der selben Seite festhängt. Was geht heute nur in seinem Kopf vor? „Erde an Potter! Du starrst seit einer Viertelstunde die selbe Seite an. Stimmt irgendwas nicht?" Shit, musste ich den letzten Satz unbedingt laut sagen? Potter jedenfalls sieht seufzend von seinem Buch auf. „Ich hab heute einfach viel im Kopf. Was kümmert es dich überhaupt?" Ich weiß, eigentlich sollte ich jetzt sagen ‚tut es ja gar nicht' aber es tut es nun mal! Ich WILL sein Freund sein. Ich will, dass er mich mag.

„Du scheinst dich über irgendwas aufzuregen und ich dachte, dass ich dir vielleicht helfen könnte." Verdammt, dass kam jetzt nicht wirklich gerade aus MEINEM Mund raus, oder? Verdammte Scheiße ich klinge ja schon wie ein verfluchter Gryffindor! Potter blickt mich verwirrt an. „Okay, wer bist du und was hast du mit dem richtigen Draco Malfoy gemacht? Ich bin ja noch mit der Entschuldigung vorhin einigermaßen klargekommen, aber jetzt willst du mir auch noch HELFEN??? Was spielst du hier für ein falsches Spiel?"

Okay, das läuft hier total schief. „Hör mal, Potter, so sehr du auch denkst, dass ich dich hasse, um die Wahrheit zu sagen ist eher das Gegenteil der Fall. Du kennst MICH überhaupt nicht. Alles was du kennst ist die Hülle des kalten, arroganten und total verwöhnten Malfoy Sprosses, aber das bin nicht wirklich ich. Es ist nur eine Fassade, die ich aufrecht zu erhalten habe, weil mein Vater es so will, aber so bin ich überhaupt nicht!" Oh ja Malfoy, weiter so! Red einfach weiter und mach dich total zum Affen. Potter sieht ja jetzt schon so aus, als würde er dich am liebsten nach St. Mungos schicken!

„Mal ganz ehrlich Malfoy, woher soll ich wissen ob ich dir trauen kann? Du hast mir nie auch nur die geringste Veranlassung dazu gegeben! Nach allem was ich weiß, könnte das hier ein neuer Plan sein mich an Voldemort auszuliefern. Du könntest bereits einer seiner treuesten Todesser sein..."

„DAS BIN ICH NICHT!!" Scheiße, das war jetzt doch etwas lauter als ich es geplant hatte. „Ich bin kein Todesser, noch nicht jedenfalls und ich persönlich will auch keiner werden. Du musst mir einfach glauben, dieser Sommer war der furchtbarste meines ganzen Lebens. Voldemort war schrecklich. Ich erde mich niemals vor so einem Psychopaten niederknien, ich knie vor niemandem!" Ich bin fast schon am Heulen, etwas das ich seit meiner frühesten Kindheit nicht mehr getan habe, zumindest nicht öffentlich.

Wenn er mir nicht glaubt, bin ich verloren. In meiner Verzweiflung lasse ich all meine Schutzwälle fallen, werde dadurch total verwundbar und versuche ihm somit klarzumachen, dass ich die Wahrheit sage. „In Ordnung Malfoy, ich glaube dir. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber och tue es. Ich hoffe stark für dich, dass du mich nicht anlügst. Ich schätze, dass ich in der Lage bin dir zu helfen. Du musst allerdings mit mir zusammen zu Dumbledore, er wird dich dann vor deinem Vater schützen.", sagt er schließlich und sein Blick bohrt sich noch tiefer in meine Augen.

„Danke, du hast keine Ahnung wie viel mir das bedeutet.", entgegne ich und bevor ich es verhindern kann rutscht mir noch der Satz „Kann ich dich jetzt Harry nennen?" heraus. Merlin hilf mir, ich werde immer mehr zu einem verknallten Schulmädchen! Bekomm dich endlich wieder unter Kontrolle, Malfoy! Harry lächelt jetzt. „Wenn ich Draco sagen darf." „Natürlich. Okay, dann lass uns mal sehen, was wir so über Veritaserum rauskriegen können, wir haben ja einige Bücher durchzusehen."

Der Rest des Nachmittags verläuft wirklich gut und wir können fast unsere ganze Arbeit erledigen. Wir reden auch sehr viel über alles mögliche, es ist wirklich leicht sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Je länger unsere gemeinsame Zeit dauert, desto mehr fühle ich mich zu ihm hingezogen.

„Tja, Harry, ich denke wir machen besser Schluss für heute, man erwartet mich beim Abendessen. Es war in sehr schöner Nachmittag. Was hältst du davon das ganze am Donnerstag so um 16.30 Uhr zu wiederholen, damit wir fertig werden?", frage ich. „Ja, klingt gut. Ich muss sagen, dass mir dieser Draco viel besser gefällt als der andere. Warum kannst du dich nicht normalerweise genau so verhalten?"

„Mein Vater würde mich dafür köpfen. Ich muss diese Fassade einfach aufrecht erhalten um zu überleben und das schon seit ich klein bin. Aber du weißt ja inzwischen, dass der Draco, d du seit 6 Jahren kennst, nicht der wirkliche Draco ist." „Nun ich mag den wirklichen Draco wirklich gerne und freue mich schon darauf ihn besser kennen zu lernen. Wir sehen uns dann am Donnerstag. Machs gut!", meint er und verlässt dann die Bibliothek.

Ich bleibe noch für ein paar Minuten sitzen und lasse den Nachmittag Revue passieren. Es lief wirklich gut und ganz plötzlich bin ich wahnsinnig glücklich. Meine Hoffnung darauf, dass alles ein gutes Ende nimmt, ist stark gewachsen. Schließlich packe auch ich meine Bücher zusammen und verlasse die Bibliothek.

Nun seit diesem einen Tag in der Bibliothek sind bereits 2 Monate vergangen und diese beiden Monate waren die eindeutig besten meines Lebens. Harry und ich kommen uns immer näher bei unseren inzwischen immer häufigeren Treffen und manchmal arbeiten wir nicht einmal für Zaubertränke. Wo es übrigens auch prima läuft.

Snape wäre fast in Ohnmacht gefallen, als unser Trank gleich beim erste Mal funktionierte und wirr nicht ein einziges Mal gestritten hatten. Ich wünschte ich hätte in diesem Moment eine Kamera dabei gehabt.

Ich glaube ich weiß jetzt so ziemlich alles über Harry. Er hat mir erzählt wie sehr er es hasst bei seinen Verwandten leben zu müssen, die sich so verhalten als existiere er gar nicht.

Er erzählte mir auch von dem Schrank unter der Treppe, wo er die ersten 10 Jahre seines Lebens verbrachte. Die Stelle hätte ich ihm fast nicht geglaubt. Welcher Unmensch tut einem Kind so etwas an?

Er erzählte mir, dass er es hasst berühmt zu sein für etwas, dass er nicht einmal beeinflussen konnte. Der ganze Wirbel um ihn geht ihm tierisch auf die Nerven.

Oh, von seinem Paten, Sirius Back, hat er mir natürlich auch erzählt. An diesen Tag erinnere ich mich noch sehr gut. Harry sagte, dass seinen Paten sterben gesehen hatte, dass alles seine Schuld war und alle die ihn liebten dem Tode geweiht seien.

Es hat Stunden gedauert bis er aufgehört hat zu weinen und ich war wahnsinnig stolz, dass er tatsächlich vor mir und in meinen Armen geweint hat. Wenn ich jemals Tante Bellatrix in die Hände kriege, werde ich sie eigenhändig töten.

Er hat mir auch eine klitzekleine Winzigkeit erzählt, die mir tatsächlich noch nützen könnte. Ihr erinnert euch an den Tag in der Bücherei, wo ich ihn gefragt hatte, warum er so aufgebracht war? Tja, es stellte sich heraus, dass er kurz zuvor gerade Granger und Weasley gestanden hat, dass er schwul ist.

Jep, er. ist. SCHWUL!!! Mit anderen Worten, eine winzige Chance habe ich doch! Na ja, jedenfalls hat Weasley das Ganze nicht besonders aufgenommen, aber Granger hat Harry total unterstützt. Weasley allerdings redet zur Zeit nicht mit ihm, toller Freund.

Im Gegenzug habe ich Harry erzählt, wie ich wirklich über meinen Vater denke. Ich erzählte ihm von meinem Sommer und dem kleinen Mädchen, das ich hatte töten müssen. Darüber hatte ich noch nicht mal mit Blaise gesprochen.

Ich sagte ihm, dass ich nie wieder in meinem ganzen Leben dazu gezwungen sein wollte zu töten, außer vielleicht Voldemort höchstpersönlich und ich sagte ihm, warum ich auf keinen Fall Todesser werden wolle. Nun gut, um ehrlich zu sein hab ich ihm nur den einen Grund verraten. Unmöglich hätte ich ihm sagen können, dass ich ihn liebe und alles tun würde um ihn zu schützen.

Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört, ich sagte „liebe". Ich weiß, dass ich geschworen habe das würde nie passieren, aber es ist doch so gekommen. Je mehr Zeit ich mit ihm verbringe, desto wundervoller finde ich ihn.

Ich weiß, dass ich gerade klinge wie ein verfluchtes Weib, aber es geschehen nun einmal seltsame Dinge wenn man liebt. Ha, könnt ihr es glauben? Ein absolut verliebter Malfoy! Wer hätte das jemals für möglich gehalten?

* * *

_Reviews? Bittebitte! #lieblächel#_


	5. Kapitel O5

**Our Love Story**

**übersetzt von TiaAgano**

**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1

Danke für die Reviews an Gugi28, Pitvansee, Schnuckiputz und Pussicat June!

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

An einem äußerst kalten Novembermorgen erwache ich durch ein verdammt nerviges Tocken. Zuerst dachte ich ja, dass es zu meinem Traum gehört, aber da es nun mal einfach nicht aufzuhören scheint, habe ich mich wohl getäuscht. Tock, tock, tock. „Oh verflixte Hölle, ist ja gut!", fluche ich ungehalten und begebe mich zum Fenster, wo bereits seit einiger Zeit eine Eule mit Brief auf mich wartet.

„Verfluchtes Mistvieh! Hat dir noch niemand gesagt, dass 5 Uhr früh eine verdammt beschissene Zeit ist zum Briefe austragen?" Ich öffne das Fenster und erkenne, dass es sich um Paris, die Eule meines Vaters, handelt. _Ich frage mich, was ihn wohl dazu veranlasst mir zu so früher Stunde zu schreiben? _„Na gut, gib das dumme Ding her, dann kannst du gehen."

Paris lässt sich das nicht zweimal sagen, streckt also das Bein aus, damit ich leichter an den Brief komme, und fliegt wieder davon. Nachdem ich das Fenster geschlossen habe, betrachte ich mir den Brief genauer. Er ist versiegelt mit unserem Familienwappen, das ich um ganz ehrlich zu sein schon immer recht gruselig gefunden habe. Nichtsdestotrotz öffne ich den Brief und beginne zu lesen.

_Draco,_

_Ich hoffe du bist wohlauf, wenn dich dieser Brief erreicht. Einer meiner Informanten hat mir eine äußerst interessante Neuigkeit zukommen lassen. Es scheint, dass du dich mit Harry Potter angefreundet hast! Ich hoffe für dich, dass dies lediglich ein dummes Gerücht ist, denn unser Freund der Familie wäre nicht sehr erfreut darüber zu hören. Falls es allerdings tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprechen sollte hoffe ich, dass du weißt wo deine Loyalität liegt und dass dieses Verhalten absolut inakzeptabel ist! Ich erwarte unverzüglich Antwort!_

_Dein Vater, Lucius Malfoy_

_P.S: Sobald du an Weihnachten zu Hause eintriffst, wird dir unser Freund der Familie ein ganz besonderes Geschenk machen._

Verdammt, ich hatte gedacht ich wäre vorsichtig genug gewesen. Harry und ich haben uns große Mühe gegeben so diskret wie nur irgendwie möglich über unsere Freundschaft zu sein. Tja, sieht aus, als wäre nun endgültig die Zeit für mein kleines Gespräch mit Dumbledore gekommen.

Auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich seiner Hilfe benötige, habe ich es so lange wie es ging vor mir hergeschoben. Es war schon hart genug für mich meinen Stolz zu überwinden, als ich mich an Harry gewandt habe, aber jetzt habe ich keine Wahl mehr, denn ich werde auf gar keinen Fall an Weihnachten nach Hause fahren. Ich gehe wieder zurück in mein Bett, aber auf Schlaf warte ich vergeblich. Der Wirrwarr an Gedanken in meinem Kopf hält mich wach.

Nachdem ich mich eine ganze Stunde lang von einer Seite auf die andere gewälzt habe, gebe ich schließlich auf, beginne mit meiner morgendlichen Routine und gehe in den Gemeinschaftsraum um meinen Aufsatz für Verwandlungen zu beenden. Schätzungsweise eine halbe Stunde später betritt Blaise sen Raum und setzt sich mir gegenüber.

„Morgen Draco", gähnt er. „Warum bist du schon so früh auf?" „Mein Vater hat mir einen Brief geschickt, weil ihm Gerüchte über meine Freundschaft mit Harry zu Ohren gekommen sind. Er war auch so freundlich mich an mein ganz „spezielles" Geschenk zu erinnern, das mich erwartet sobald ich Weihnachten nach Hause komme."

„Okay, das ist ein ganz schöner Brocken so früh am Tag. Kein Wunder, dass du nicht mehr schlafen kannst." „Ganz meine Meinung!" „Was hast du jetzt also vor? Du hast doch hoffentlich schon mit Potter drüber gesprochen, dass du kein Todesser werden willst, oder?", fragt er mich mit strengem Blick. „Ja, das hab ich und er meint Dumbledore könne mich ausreichend vor meinem Vater schützen, aber du weißt genau wie schwer es mir fällt um Hilfe zu bitten. War schon verdammt schwer bei Harry, aber... nun es nützt ja alles nichts, hab ja kaum eine andere Wahl, oder?"

„Lieber Himmel Draco, scheiß doch einmal im Leben auf deinen verfluchten Stolz! Ich bin bereits vor über einem Monat zu Dumbledore gegangen und hab alles geklärt. Ich muss jetzt nie wieder zurück und hab auch den Brief an meine Eltern schon längst losgeschickt. Eine sicherere Lösung als Dumbledore existiert nicht!" Okay, meine Kinnlade ist soeben nach unten geklappt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Blaise schon bei Dumbledore war!

„Hey, wieso weiß ich nichts davon?" „Sorry Kumpel, aber es ist ja nicht so als hätte ich dich in den vergangenen 2 Monaten sonderlich oft gesehen! Du und Potter seid doch beinahe ständig zusammen! Hast du schon irgendwas unternommen seinetwegen?" Ich seufze tief. „Nein, und ich hab's auch nicht vor. Er ist schwul, so viel weiß ich inzwischen, aber er sieht nicht mehr als einen Freund in mir. Einen sehr guten Freund, möchte ich hinzufügen, aber das war's auch schon. Ich hab keine Lust mir ne Abfuhr erteilen zu lassen und damit alles zu verlieren."

Nach einer Minute des Schweigens spreche ich schließlich weiter. „Ich liebe ihn, Blaise!" Mein bester Freund lacht nur. „Weißt du, das hätte ich dir auch sagen können! Was hast du erwartet, du bist immerhin seit mehr als einem Jahr scharf auf ihn! Du solltest es ihm aber auf jeden Fall sagen, Draco. Es gibt so nen Spruch: Sag niemals nie! Zumindest kannst du hinterher von die sagen, dass du es versucht hast und musst dich nicht dein Leben lang mit der Frage 'Was wäre gewesen, wenn...' rumschlagen."

Erneut seufze ich. „Schon klar, aber es ist einfach verdammt hart. Ich weiß nur, dass ich ihn beschützen möchte, was auch kommt. Und wenn ich dabei draufgehe, nun, so sei es!" Oh verdammt, wann habe ich angefangen zu klingen wie ein Gryffindor? _Als du begonnen hast dich in Harry zu verlieben, _flüstert die kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf.

„Was ist jetzt, gehst du zu Dumbledore?", fragt Blaise nach einer Weile. „Ja, ich gehe, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass es mir behagt!", grummele ich. „Das ist mein braver Junge. Was hältst du von Frühstück?" „Geh schon mal vor, Blaise. Ich muss noch nen Aufsatz fertig machen und danach werde ich vor der Halle auf Harry warten, damit ich ihm von dem Brief erzählen kann und dass ich nach dem Abendessen mit Dumbledore sprechen möchte." „Okay, ich seh dich dann im Unterricht!" Er winkt kurz und dann ist er auch schon verschwunden.

15 Minuten später stehe ich vor der großen Halle und warte auf Harry. Bis jetzt ist er noch nicht runter gekommen. Weitere 5 Minuten später erscheint er dann tatsächlich, zusammen mit Granger und Longbottom. Ein fragender Blick trifft mich und ich bedeute ihm mir in den leeren Korridor zu folgen. Er nickt mir kurz zu und wendet sich dann an seine beiden Freunde, die ihrerseits nicken, dann kommt er zu mir rüber.

Wir verschinden in einem leeren Klassenzimmer und sobald ich einen Schweigezauber über die Tür gelegt habe, beginnt er zu sprechen. „Draco, was ist los? Wir haben uns noch nie morgens getroffen!" Seine Stimme ist voller Besorgnis, was mich erneut zum Seufzen bringt. Ich sollte wirklich damit aufhören! „Mein Vater hat mir geschrieben. Scheinbar hat er Gerüchte gehört, dass wir uns angefreundet haben und will jetzt wissen ob was Wahres dran ist. Er war außerdem so freundlich mich an mein... besonderes „Weihnachtsgeschenk" zu erinnern."

Ich mache eine kurze Pause, die ich dafür nutze tief Luft zu holen. „Es ist an der Zeit zu Dumbledore zu gehen. Ich hab es die ganze Zeit vor mir her geschoben, aber das ist jetzt vorbei. Weihnachten ist in einem Monat und ich kann nicht nach Hause fahren." Während wir ein paar Minuten lang einfach schweigend da stehen, betrachte ich intensiv den Fußboden. Dann spüre ich wie Harry mir einen Finger unters Kinn hält und meinen Kopf anhebt. Als ich ihm ins Gesicht sehe, beginn er freundlich zu lächeln.

„Ich kann mitkommen, wenn du nicht allein zu Dumbledore möchtest." „Ja, das wäre nett. Glaub nicht, dass ich es allein schaffe." Okay, jetzt ist es offiziell: Ich bin ein verfluchtes Weib geworden! „Gut, also, wir treffen uns heute Abend eine halbe Stunde nach dem Abendessen vor der Statue zu Dumbledores Büro, in Ordnung? Mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird alles glatt gehen." „Ist gut, ich hoffe nur du hast Recht." „Hab ich das nicht immer?" Er grinst als ich ihm dafür spielerisch gegen die Rippen boxe. „Also, nach dem Abendessen?" „Jep. Bis dann, Draco!" Damit geht er dann auch schon. Ich warte noch ein paar Minuten und folge ihm dann in de große Halle. Hoffentlich hat er wirklich Recht und alles geht glatt heute Abend!

* * *

Nach dem Abendessen renne ich kurz zurück in mein Zimmer um mich ein wenig zu erfrischen und vor allem umzuziehen, dann eile ich auch schon wieder zurück Richtung Dumbledores Büro. Inzwischen bin ich richtig nervös. Ich meine, was wenn er mir nicht glaubt oder helfen will? Als ich schließlich an der Statue angekommen bin, erwartet mich Harry bereits und lächelt mir aufmunternd zu.

„Bist du bereit, Draco? Ich bin richtig stolz auf dich, weißt du? Ich bin mir bewusst wie schwierig es für dich ist deinen Stolz runterzuschlucken und jemanden um Hilfe zu bitten." „Allerdings, aber ich hab keine andere Wahl." „Tja, jetzt brauchen wir nur noch das Passwort. Nenn jede Süßigkeit, die dir einfällt." „Bertie Botts Bohnen" „Kürbispastetchen" „Kanariencreme" „Kesselkuchen" „Schokofrösche" „Oh, verdammt noch mal, kannst du dummes Ding nicht einfach aufgehen?", grummele ich. „Ich fürchte nein.", lacht Harry. „Oh, ich hab's, das muss es sein: Zitronendrops!"

Und tatsächlich, der Gargoyle erwacht endlich zum Leben. Wir gehen gemeinsam die Treppe nach oben und stehen schließlich vor der Bürotür. Meine Nervosität verdreifacht sich grade noch mal. „Alles wird gut, Draco, du schaffst es! Komm schon, wir können nicht ewig hier vor der Tür rumstehen." Mit diesen Worten klopft Harry auch schon an die Tür und als wir ein „Herein" hören, treten wir ein.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, wem oder was verdanke ich das Vergnügen?" Hören seine Augen eigentlich jemals auf zu zwinkern? „Nun, Sir, Draco hat etwas mit Ihnen zu besprechen und ich bin zur seelischen Unterstützung mitgekommen." „Seelische Unterstützung? Verzeihung, Mr. Potter, aber ich hatte bisher immer den Eindruck, dass Sie beide sich abgrundtief hassen?" Sein Blick ruht derzeit ganz auf Harry.

„Nun, dem war auch lange Zeit so, aber vor circa 2 Monaten haben Draco und ich uns quasi angefreundet und nun benötigt er dringend Ihre Hilfe. ...Du bist dran, Draco." Jetzt ruht Dumbledores gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf mir und ich werde gleich noch ein Stück nervöser.

„Sir, ich sehe keinen Grund Sie zu belügen und wahrscheinlich ist es Ihnen sowieso schon bewusst, dass mein Vater ein Todesser ist. Heute morgen habe ich einen Brief von ihm erhalten, der besagt, dass er von meiner Freundschaft mit Harry weiß, und mich außerdem daran erinnert, dass meine Initiierung dieses Weihnachten stattfinden soll, sobald ich nach Hause komme. ... Sehen Sie, Sir, das ist wofür ich Ihre Hilfe benötige: Ich möchte kein Todesser werden. Es ist nicht mein Wunsch Muggelgeborene zu verfolgen und töten, alles was ich möchte ist mich soweit wie möglich von meinem Vater und Voldemort zu entfernen." So, mein Part wäre damit beendet. Jetzt hilft nur noch beten.

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy, ich gestehe, dass ich nicht damit gerechnet hatte, aber da Sie offensichtlich Hilfe brauchen, werde ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun um Sie zu schützen." Halleluja! „Aber..." Oh, oh! „... Sie werden sicherlich verstehen, dass ich Sie trotz allem mit Veritaserum befragen muss. Nicht weil ich Ihnen nicht glaube, sondern als eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, die mir und anderen bestätigt, dass dies hier kein von Voldemort ausgearbeiteter Plan ist." Veritaserum also? Nun ich sehe keinen Grund abzulehnen, wenn das Dumbledores Vertrauen zur Folge hat. Zur Bestätigung blicke ich zu Harry, der mir aufmunternd zunickt. Dann wende ich mich wieder Dumbledore zu.

„Ich bin einverstanden, Sir." „Ausgezeichnet. Ich muss nur kurz Severus rufen und ihn um etwas Veritaserum bitten." Während er sich zum Kamin begibt, wendet sich Harry mir zu. „Keine Sorge, Draco, ich weiß, dass das vielleicht etwas extrem erscheint, aber Dumbledore muss das tun. Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich kein Veritaserum brauche um zu glauben, dass du die Wahrheit sagst." „Danke!", flüstere ich, dann ist Dumbledore wieder da.

„In Ordnung, Mr. Malfoy, ich denke 3 Tropfen sollten genügen." Nach der Einnahme fühlt sich mein gesamter Körper merkwürdig an. Ohne für mich ersichtlichen Grund setzte ich mich plötzlich ganz aufrecht und blicke Dumbledore in die Augen.

„Ihr vollständiger Name lautet?" „Draco Ryan Malfoy."

"Spionieren Sie für Voldemort?"„Nein!"

„Sind Sie bereit auf der Seite des Lichts zu kämpfen, wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist?" „Ja"

„Warum möchten Sie kein Todesser werden?" „Weil ich glaube, dass Voldemort verrückt ist. Alle Muggelgeborenen zu töten wird niemandem nützen, ohne Sie wird die magische Welt aussterben."

„Weshalb möchten Sie weg von Ihrem Vater?" „Weil er mir nichts als Lügen erzählt hat seit ich denken kann. Es ist Zeit geworden, dass ich beginne eigenständig zu denken. Er war nie ein wirklicher Vater für mich. Alles was er in mir gesehen hat war sein Erbe. Jemand der die Familientraditionen fortführt. Jemand, den er manipulieren kann eine Person zu sein, di ich nun mal einfach nicht bin."

„Nun Mr. Malfoy, warum tun Sie das hier?" OH, SCHEISSE! Warum muss er das fragen? Ich will nicht antworten, aber es gelingt mir nicht mich zu widersetzen. „Es gibt zwei Gründe. Erstens will ich nie wieder töten müssen, außer vielleicht Voldemort persönlich, denn es war die schrecklichste Erfahrung meines Lebens. Ich will nicht dazu gezwungen sein das zu wiederholen, nur weil so ein Psychopath es so möchte. Und zweitens..."

Nein, sag es nicht Draco! SAG. ES. NICHT! „Mr. Malfoy?" „Und zweitens will ich... Harry auf jeden Fall vor Voldemort beschützen." Dumbledore hebt auf Grund dieser Aussage fragend eine seiner Augenbrauen, während Harry seine Stirn runzelt.

„Und warum, Mr. Malfoy, möchten Sie Harry schützen?" Ich versuche jetzt wirklich sehr angestrengt nicht zu antworten. Hart beiße ich mir auf die Lippen, halte meine Hand zusätzlich vor meinen Mund und schüttele den Kopf. „Nun kommen Sie schon, Mr. Malfoy, es bringt nichts sich dem Veritaserum zu widersetzen. Was könnte denn schon so schlimm sein, dass Sie es uns verschweigen wollen? Ich werde die Frage wiederholen: Warum wollen Sie Harry unbedingt schützen?"

Ich will wirklich nicht antworten, aber es verursacht mir zu große Schmerzen mich zu weigern. Schließlich gebe ich auf und wende meinen Blick um Harry direkt in die Augen zu sehen. „Weil... weil ich ihn liebe."

* * *

_lächelt ganz unschuldig _Reviews?


	6. Kapitel O6

**Our Love Story**

**übersetzt von TiaAgano**

**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1

Danke für die Reviews an Yasa, jannik, Gugi28, darkfire, Schnuckiputz, Manya und Fabeli!

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

Ich kann einfach nicht wegsehn, nachdem ich das gesagt habe. Ich suche etwas in seinen Augen, doch ich bin mir nicht einmal bewusst was. Ich erkenne Schock ... Angst ... Verwirrung ... und ich könnte schwören auch Hoffnung gesehen zu haben, wenn auch nicht viel. Alles was ich sehe sind seine Augen. Es kommt mir vor als seien wir die einzigen Personen auf dieser Welt.

Ich lasse all meine Masken fallen, lasse ihn durch meine Augen in meine Seele blicken. Ich möchte, dass er versteht, dass ich das alles nicht gewollt habe, dass es nicht mein Fehler war, aber gleichzeitig möchte ich, dass er weiß: es war die Wahrheit. Ich liebe ihn, könnte es nicht ertragen wenn er jetzt wütend auf mich wäre und erst recht nicht wenn das das Ende unserer Freundschaft bedeutet.

Noch immer blicken wir uns stumm in die Augen, mir fehlt der Mut etwas zu sagen. Plötzlich jedoch kommt Bewegung in Harry. Er steht und kommt zu mir rüber, ohne dabei jemals unseren Blickkontakt zu brechen. Als er kurz vor mir stehen bleibt, kommt meine Angst zurück und die quälende Frage was er jetzt wohl tun, bzw. sagen wird nistet sich in meinem Kopf ein. Seine linke Hand legt sich sanft auf meine Wange und wandert von dort langsam über meine Lippen zu meinem Kinn. Jetzt war ich etwas geschockt. _Was zur Hölle hat er vor?_

Nun neigt er seinen Kopf ein wenig nach links, beugt sich vor und ... küsst mich! Der Kuss war einfach himmlisch, unendlich sanft und doch gleichzeitig voller Leidenschaft. Gut, dass ich sowieso schon sitze, denn ansonsten würde ich auf der Stelle auf dem Boden zusammensinken. Ich fühle seine Zunge meine gegen meine Unterlippe stupsen und somit um Einlass bitten, den ich ihm nur zu gerne gewähre. Es ist als ob er gar nicht genug von mir bekommen könnte, denn seine Zunge erkundet jeden einzelnen Winkel meines Mundes.

Als ich es schließlich schaffe seinen Mund zu erobern geht es mir genauso. Sein Geschmack ist einfach einzigartig und vernebelt mir die Sinne. Schokolade und Zimt, einfach göttlich! Leider jedoch müssen auch wir irgendwann mal atmen und beenden unseren Kuss atemlos. Wir lehnen unsere Stirnen aneinander, unsere Nasen berühren sich leicht. Meine Augen sind noch immer geschlossen. Nur schwer verstehe ich wie er in einem heiseren Flüstern sagt, „Ich liebe dich auch."

Überrascht zucke ich ein Stück zurück. Mein erster klarer Gedanke: _Er liebt mich auch? Häh? Wieso?_ Mein zweiter klarer Gedanke: _OH MEIN GOTT! **ER. LIEBT. MICH!**_ Ich lächle ihn glücklich an, mit einem wirklich echten Lächeln. Ich tu das nicht oft, aber für Harry würde ich es immer tun. Diesmal bin ich es der den Kuss beginnt, indem ich meinen Arm fest um seinen Nacken schlinge und noch näher an mich heran ziehe. Relativ früh jedoch werden wir von einem „Ähem." unterbrochen. Erst dann wird mir wieder bewusst, dass wir ja gar nicht allein in diesem Raum waren.

Unser Blick fällt auf Dumbledore, der uns anlächelt, das Zwinkern in seinen Augen schlimmer als je zuvor. Harrys und mein Blick treffen sich und wir werden schlagartig rot. Das will schon was heißen, ich meine ich bin immerhin ein Malfoy, Malfoys werden nicht rot! Harry tritt schließlich ein wenig zurück und wirft Dumbledore einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Verzeihung, Sir, ich..." „Kein Problem Harry. Ich muss sagen, dass ich schon etwas geschockt war als Sie beiden mir von ihrer Freundschaft erzählten, aber DAS hätte ich wirklich niemals erwartet. Allerdings heißt es ja auch „Liebe kennt keine Grenzen und Hindernisse". Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich freue mich für euch, aber ich muss euch warnen: Es wird nicht einfach für euch werden! Steht euch immer zur Seite und vergesst niemals eure Gefühle füreinander, dann wird alles gut werden."

Mit einem Lächeln wendet sich sein Blick nun auf mich. „Mr. Malfoy, ich denke ich habe alle Sicherheit, die ich brauche. Nun, wegen ihres Vaters: Sie wissen, dass Sie nicht ins Manor zurück können, wahrscheinlich werden Sie enterbt sobald Ihr Vater hiervon erfährt. Dies ist Ihr letztes Jahr hier in Hogwarts. Nach ihrem Abschluss werden Sie sich verstecken müssen, da es Ihrem Vater ein leichtes wäre Sie ohne den Schutz, den die Schule Ihnen bietet, zu finden. Für jetzt sind Sie in Sicherheit. Sie werden Ihrem Vater einen Brief schreiben, in dem Sie Ihm mitteilen werden, dass Sie die Seiten gewechselt haben. Sagen Sie Ihm was Sie für nötig erachten. Wegen Ihrer Beziehung... nun so glücklich ich darüber auch bin, muss ich Sie doch bitten sie zumindest vorerst geheim zu halten. Nicht weil man es nicht akzeptieren würde, Sie wissen beide, dass gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe in der Zaubererwelt nichts ungewöhnliches ist. Nein, es ist lediglich deshalb, weil Harry nun mal, ... nun ja, ... und Ihr Vater... Ich denke Sie wissen, worauf ich hinaus will."

„Natürlich, Sir!", antworten wir gleichzeitig. „Gut. Nun ich schätze Sie beide haben viel zu besprechen, also wünsche ich Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend. Falls Sie noch irgendwelche Wünsche oder Fragen haben, ich bin immer für Sie hier, Draco." „Danke, Sir.", sage ich und stehe auf.

Ich blicke zu Harry, der nach dem gerade Geschehenen noch leicht verwirrt zu sein schien. Erst als ich ihn leicht an der Schulter antippe, erwacht er aus seinen Gedanken, greift nach meiner Hand und lächelt mich an. „Danke, dass Sie Draco geholfen haben, Sir." „Keine Ursache, Junge."

Schweigend verlassen wir Dumbledores Büro. Seit dem Kuss haben wir nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. Ich frage mich wo Harry hinwill... „Hey, Harry, wohin bringst du mich?" „Wart einfach ab, wir sind gleich da."

Plötzlich bleibt Harry so abrupt stehen, dass ich beinahe mit ihm kollidiere. Ich blicke mich um, doch außer Wänden ist nichts zu erkennen. „Wieso..." „Psssssst... Sieh einfach zu, Draco." Ich tue was er sagt, doch er steht einfach nur rum und macht nichts.

Umso überraschter bin ich natürlich, als circa eine Minute später eine Tür zu meiner linken erscheint, durch die Harry mich auch sofort hindurchzieht. Schon auf den ersten Blick bin ich von dem Raum verzaubert. Die Sitzecke, mit den sehr gemütlich aussehenden grün-schwarzen Sofas zieht mich besonders in den Bann. Harry lächelt einfach nur ruhig vor sich hin, während ich alles bewundere.

„Was ist das hier für ein Zimmer und vor allem, wie hast du es gefunden?" Eigentlich hatte ich immer angenommen Hogwarts wie meine Westentasche zu kennen, doch das hier hab ich noch nie gesehen. „Nun, dies ist der Raum der Wünsche, Draco. Wenn du draußen im Korridor stehst und 3 mal ganz fest daran denkst, was du für ein Zimmer benötigst, dann erscheint der Raum so wie du ihn brauchst. Beispielsweise brauchten wir beide gerade einen gemütlichen Platz zum Reden. Ich habs mir gewünscht und hier sind wir! ... Gefunden hab ich das hier im 5. Jahr, oder eher gesagt hat Dobby mir hiervon erzählt. D.A. hat hier stattgefunden."

„Es ist wunderschön hier.", sage ich und sehe mich genauer um, dann beginne ich zu grinsen. „Also wirklich, Mr. Potter! Wozu ist das Bett hier? Was haben Sie nur mit mir vor?" Harry wird schlagartig knallrot. „Ähm, ich... ich... oh verdammt!" Ich kann einfach nicht anders als kichern. Dann gehe ich zu ihm rüber und lege meine Arme um seinen Hals. „Ich ab nicht behauptet, dass ich irgendein Problem damit habe, oder?" Mit diesen Worten schließe ich auch den letzten Abstand zwischen uns, indem ich meine Lippen hungrig auf seine lege und mich erneut in meinen Emotionen verliere.

Harry erwidert meinen Kuss ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern. Einer seiner Arme schlingt sich um meine Hüfte und zieht uns noch näher zusammen, sofern das überhaupt möglich ist. _Definitiv die beste „Unterhaltung" die ich je geführt habe!_ ist der letzte Gedanke, den ich klar zu formulieren im Stande bin.

Keine Ahnung wie genau wir das geschafft haben, aber irgendwie sind Harry und ich quer durch das gesamte Zimmer bis zum Bett gelaufen, ohne unsere Lippen auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde voneinander zu lösen. Meine Kniekehlen stoßen gegen die Bettkante, kurz danach werde ich von Harry sanft ganz auf die Mattratze gepresst.

Erst jetzt unterbricht er unseren Kuss und nutzt die Gelegenheit seine Lippen ganz leicht, als wären es Schmetterlingsflügel, über mein Gesicht und meinen Hals hinunter wandern zu lassen. Spätestens als er nur wenig später beginnt an einer besonders empfindlichen Stelle meines Halses zu saugen und zu lecken, bin ich vollkommen Wachs in seinen Händen. Eine seiner Hände gleitet unter mein T-Shirt und beginnt mit meinen Brustwarzen zu spielen. Nur kurz lässt sein Mund von meinem Hals ab um mir mein Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Es landet irgendwo in einer Ecke des Zimmers, aber momentan ist mir das scheißegal.

Mein Oberkörper bäumt sich auf als seine Zunge sich schließlich über meine Brust bis zu meinem Bauchnabel vorarbeitet. Dort verweilt er kurzzeitig, lässt seine Zunge in meinen Nabel eintauchen und erst als ich es schon fast nicht mehr aushalte küsste er sich an meinem Körper entlang weiter nach unten. Ein paar Zentimeter über meinem Hosenbund allerdings stoppt er erneut kurz.

Stumm fragt Harry mich mit seinem Blick um die Erlaubnis weiterzumachen, was ich ihm nur zu gerne gestatte. Er öffnet meinen Reisverschluss so langsam, dass ich jedes einzelne Zähnchen aufgehen hören kann und vor Ungeduld beinahe wahnsinnig werde. Dann streift er mir endlich meine Hose zusammen mit der Boxershorts ab und wirft sie irgendwo hin auf den Boden, ohne jedoch den Blick auch nur eine Sekunde von mir zu nehmen.

„Du bist wunderschön, Draco", flüstert er leise, bevor er seine Lippen wieder über meinen gesamten Körper gleiten lässt.

* * *

Später - nachdem unser Liebesspiel beendet ist und ich Harry auf mir zusammenbrechen spüre - könnte ich schwören, dass ich ein goldenes Licht sehe, welches uns umgibt. Als ich jedoch blinzele ist es verschwunden und ich komme zu dem Schluss, dass es wohl doch nur eine post-coitale optische Täuschung war.

Auch in Harry kommt langsam wieder Bewegung und ich spüre wie er sich langsam aus mir zurückzieht um sich an meine Seite zu schmiegen. Ich drehe meinen Kopf zu ihn um ihn zu beobachten.

Als er die Augen öffnet glühen sie voller Liebe und ich weiß, dass diese ganz allein mir gilt. „Ich liebe dich auch. Für immer und ewig.", flüstere ich lächelnd.

Harry beugt sich zu mir um mich sanft zu küssen. Ein Kuss, wie er süßer unmöglich sein könnte. Sein Arm schlingt sich um meine Taille und zieht mich noch näher zu ihm. So liege ich dann schließlich da, dicht an die Liebe meines Lebens geschmiegt, mein Kopf auf seiner Brust.

Glücklich seufze ich auf. Nichts könnte mir diesen Moment jetzt ruinieren, wirklich gar nichts. Es ist mir vollkommen egal, was in der Zukunft passiert, es ist das hier und jetzt was zählt und diesen Moment wird mir niemals jemand nehmen können. Vollkommen zufrieden drifte ich langsam in tiefen Schlaf ab.

Dass mein Leben sich ab diesem Moment entscheidend ändern würde, war mir absolut klar. Wie heftig allerdings diese Änderungen sein würde...

Glaubt mir, **DAS** hätte wohl niemand erwartet!

* * *

So, fertig, Amen, aus, zumindest für dieses Mal. Bis zum nächsten Mal wird es wahrscheinlich etwas dauern, so Leid es mir tut. Aber ich denke mit diesem Kapitelende könnt ihr ne Weile leben, oder? **_lach _**Wie auch immer, ein kleiner Kommentar bitte, ja?

Bussi, Tia


	7. Kapitel O7

**Our Love Story**

**Übersetzung von TiaAgano**

**Disclaimer**: siehe Kapitel 1

Danke für die Reviews an Gugi28, Schnuckiputz, Manya, jannik, City Sweeper und Fabeli!

* * *

**Kapitel 7**

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwache ist das erste, das ich spüre, Harrys Hand, die ganz zärtlich kleine Kreise auf meinem Bauch zieht. Zufrieden seufzend kuschele ich mich noch an Stück näher an ihn. Ich kann noch immer nicht glauben, was gestern zwischen uns passiert ist. Das war die eindeutig wundervollste Nacht meines Lebens! Er war zwar nicht mein erster „Liebhaber", aber definitiv der erste mit dem ich „Liebe" gemacht habe. Klingt blöd und klischeehaft, ich weiß, aber so war es nun mal.

Ich drehe mich um und lächle ihn an. Merlin, ob ich wohl jemals wieder aufhören werde zu lächeln? „Hi!" „Morgen, Liebling!", antwortet er mir, dann beugt er sich vor um mir einen kleinen Kuss zu geben.

„Letzte Nacht war unglaublich, Harry! Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie lange ich schon darauf gewartet habe.", flüstere ich schließlich, als wir uns wieder trennen. „Ja, letzte Nacht war wundervoll, aber ... wie lange, Draco? Wie lange hast du schon so gefühlt und warum zur Hölle hast du nicht früher den Mund aufgemacht?" „Na weil ich dachte, dass du meine Gefühle sowieso niemals erwidern würdest. Dass ich dich liebe, ist mir vor ein paar Wochen klar geworden, aber verknallt bin ich schon seit der 6 Klasse in dich."

„Das erklärt zumindest die vielen verstohlenen Blicke letztes Jahr, aus denen ich mir einfach keinen Reim machen konnte. Hab schon befürchtet, ich hätte Halluzinationen bekommen, dass du mich voll Verlangen musterst. Hat mich ziemlich verwirrt das ganze, vor allem als ich dann auch noch angefangen hab von dir zu träumen. Ich möchte die Art wie du mich angesehen hast und das hat mich dann irgendwie dazu gebracht dich zu mögen."

„Also empfinden wir beide schon seit der 6. so. Wieso haben wir nur nie früher was gesagt?" Für eine Sekunde sieht er nachdenklich aus, dann lächelt er mich plötzlich verschmitzt an. „Tja, ich schätze mal, die Zeit war einfach noch nicht reif für uns. Aber jetzt wo ich dich habe, mein Schatz, wirst du mich so schnell garantiert nicht mehr los!" „Na das will ich doch aber auch mal stark hoffen!" Dann treffen sich unsere Lippen erneut und für eine ganze Weile sagen wir kein Wort.

Nach unserem Kuss liegen wir uns einfach nur glücklich und zufrieden in den Armen. Ich fühle mich sicher, will nie wieder von hier weggehen. Voldemort und mein Vater existieren hier nicht. Ich möchte für immer in unseren kleinen Welt bleiben, doch ich weiß genau, dass das nicht möglich ist. Seufzend hebe ich meinen Kopf von seiner Brust.

„So sehr ich es auch hasse das sagen zu müssen: Wir sollten gehen. Der Unterricht beginnt bald und meine Hauskameraden werden sich wahrscheinlich fragen, wo ich die ganze Nacht geblieben bin." „Nicht nur deine, schätze ich." Er lacht leise, doch dann wird sein Gesicht auf einmal sehr ernst. „Was genau willst du deinem Vater denn jetzt eigentlich sagen?" Verdammt, das hatte ich vollkommen vergessen! Was zur Hölle schreib ich ihm denn bloß?

„Keine Ahnung, aber was ich auch schreibe, mein Vater wird verdammt wütend sein. Entweder wird er persönlich hier auftauchen oder mir Heuler schicken. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich mir nicht mal sicher, welche der Varianten mir lieber wäre!" „Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber, Draco. Ich meinte, was ich sagte: Ich werde dich beschützen. Alles wird gut ausgehen, glaub mir." „Ich hoffe du hast Recht, Harry. Wie auch immer, wir müssen so langsam wirklich aufstehen und gehen, ob es uns nun gefällt oder nicht."

Er nickt sichtlich unbegeistert und beginnt genau wie ich aufzustehen und die überall verstreut liegenden Klamotten wieder einzusammeln. Als wir fertig angezogen sind genügt ein einziger Blick und schon liegen wir uns wieder in den Armen. Lieber Himmel, wer hätte gedacht, dass ich mal so anhänglich sein würde?

„Hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen, Draco, wir kriegen das schon hin." Ich kann gar nicht anders als ihm zu glauben. Wir verlassen den Raum der Wünsche und gehen gemeinsam bis zur großen Treppe. Unser Abschiedskuss fällt wesentlich leidenschaftlicher aus als geplant und so ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass sein letzter Satz „Triff mich heute Abend wieder in dem Raum. Wir haben Hausaufgaben und noch ein paar andere Dinge zu erledigen!" ziemlich atemlos klingt. Da ich sowieso keinen Ton rauskriegen würde nicke ich nur und sehe ihm dann nach, bis er um die Ecke verschwunden ist.

Ich schwebe praktisch nach Slytherin, genauer gesagt mein Zimmer in Slytherin. Schon beim Eintreten erblicke ich Blaise auf meiner Couch, schlafend. Da er sich wahrscheinlich Sorgen um mein Nicht-Zurückkehren gemacht hat, gehe ich auf direktem Wege zu ihm und schüttele ihn sanft wach.

„Häh? Was?" Er klingt noch verdammt verpennt. „Ich bin's, Blaise. Hast du etwa die ganze Nacht über hier rumgesessen?" Langsam setzt er sich auf und reibt sich die Augen. „Ja, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, weil du nicht zurück gekommen bist. Also hab ich mir hierher gesetzt um zu warten. Bin dann wohl dabei eingedöst." „Das hättest du nicht tun müssen, Blaise. Ich bin ein großer Junge!" Ich zwinkere ihm verschmitzt zu.

„Weiß ich auch! Trotzdem: Wo verdammt noch mal warst du die ganze Nacht? Du sagtest, dass du zu Dumbledore gehst, also hab ich angenommen, dass du gleich danach wieder herkommst!" „Ähm, na ja, weißt du ... hinterher wollten Harry und ich uns noch ein bisschen unterhalten und..." Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass ich bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran knallrot anlaufe. „Wieso bitte wirst du rot nur weil... Merlin! Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!" Blaise klingt zutiefst entzückt und ich kann einfach nicht anders als leise vor mich hinzukichern.

Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört, ich kichere. Was für eine Art Malfoy bin ich bloß? „Blaise, ich schwöre, dass ich keine Ahnung habe wie das alles passiert ist. Alles lief gut bei Dumbledore, dann musste ich Veritaserum schlucken. Natürlich ist mir dabei rausgerutscht, dass ich Harry liebe und ... tja, das nächste an das ich mich erinnere ist, dass Harry mich vor Dumbledores Augen geküsst und mir gestanden hat, dass er mich auch liebt. Dann sind wir in den Raum der Wünsche und ... Oh Gott, Blaise, es war fantastisch! Der Himmel auf Erden!"

„Okay, okay, Kumpel, nicht so hastig mit den jungen Pferden. Erzähl mir das ganze noch mal, langsam und von vorne bitte!" Ich atme einmal tief ein und beginne erneut zu erzählen. „Also, nachdem ich den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen habe, hab ich mit Harry bei Dumbledores Büro getroffen und wir sind zusammen rein gegangen. Dann haben wir Dumbledore erklärt, dass ich kein Todesser werden will und deswegen nicht nach Hause zurü..." Ruckartig höre ich auf zu sprechen und renne auf schnellstem Wege Richtung Badezimmer, wo ich mich auf der Stelle übergebe.

„Uuuh." Ist alles was ich von mir geben kann, als ich Blaise das Bad betreten höre. „Alles klar bei dir, Draco? Was ist los? In der einen Minute erzählst du mir noch topfit von deinem nächtlichen Abenteuer und in der nächsten hängst du hier übe der Kloschüssel und kotzt dir die Seele aus dem Leib."

„Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung. Wie du schon gesagt hast, in der einen Minute gings mir super und dann war mir plötzlich speiübel. Aber mir geht's auch schon wieder viel besser, war also wahrscheinlich nur die Aufregung. Weißt du was, ich nehm jetzt ne Dusche und danach komm ich zurück zu dir in den Gemeinschaftsraum um unser Gespräch fortzusetzen." Er nickt. „Okay, wenn du dir sicher bist, dass du wieder in Ordnung bist..." „Keine Panik, Blaise, ich bin okay. Bis gleich!", sage ich und schiebe ihn aus dem Raum.

Als ich nach meiner Dusche zu meinem Kleiderschrank gehe, denke ich noch immer darüber nach was kurz zuvor passiert ist. Ich meine, das war doch wirklich seltsam, oder? So was ist mir noch nie passiert! Ich werde nie krank... jedenfalls nicht so plötzlich! Ich lege meine Schulroben an, greife nach meiner Tasche und gehe zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem mich bereits Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle und Blaise erwarten.

„Guten Morgen, Drakie! Ich hab dich gestern acht gar nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkommen sehen. Wo warst du? Du triffst dich doch wohl nicht hinter meinem Rücken mit irgendeinem Flittchen, oder?", fragt mich Pansy, während sie mich mit drohendem Blick umrundet. Uäh! Sagt mal, ist diese Frau denn tatsächlich noch bescheuerter als sie aussieht, oder warum kapiert sie nicht, dass ich sie kein bisschen mag, egal wie oft ich es ihr sage?

„Pansy, erstens hör auf mich mit diesem bescheuerten Namen anzureden. Zweitens, geht es dich einen Scheiß an, wo ich gestern Nacht war. Wir waren nie zusammen und wir werden auch niemals, auch nicht für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, jemals zusammen kommen. Krieg das endlic in deinen Schädel! So, und wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdest, ich hab Hunger und würde jetzt gerne frühstücken."

Tränen schießen in Pansys Augen und nur eine Sekunde später sehe ich sie heulend Richtung Mädchenschlafsäle rennen. Hey, sieht so aus als hätte sie es endlich geschnallt! „Gehen wir!", sage ich zu den drei anderen. Na ja gut, ich gebe es zu, eigentlich war es ein Befehl. Hehe!

* * *

Der Rest des Tages ist ziemlich langweilig. Ich kann es kaum erwarten Harry wieder zu sehen und mich in seine Arme zu kuscheln. Direkt nach dem Abendessen gehe ich in mein Zimmer um die benötigten Bücher zu holen und danach augenblicklich Richtung Raum der Wüsche. Da die Tür noch nicht zu sehen ist, versuche ich selbst sie zu erschaffen, so wie Harry es mir gestern erklärt hat.

_Ich brauche einen Platz für Harry und mich, an dem wir gut lernen und arbeiten können. Und einen Platz zum Knutschen! _Nachdem ich diesen Satz dreimal wiederholt habe erscheint auch schon mit leisem „Popp" die Tür. Der Raum gefällt mir sehr gut. In der Mitte steht eine sehr gemütlich wirkende Sitzecke und an der gesamten Wang entlang stehen Bücherregale. Ich setze mich auf eines der Sofas und entscheide mich schon einmal den Brief an meinen Vater zu schreiben, während ich auf Harry warte.

_Vater,_

_die Informationen, die dir zugetragen wurden sind sehr wohl wahr. Harry und ich haben uns angefreundet und ich habe ihn auch bereits um seine Hilfe gebeten. Ich will kein treuer Anhänger Voldemorts werden und ich hege auch nicht den Wunsch in deine Fußstapfen zu treten um „dem Namen der Malfoys Ehre zu erbringen". _

_Ich weiß genau wo meine Loyalität liegt und das ist ganz sicher nicht bei Voldemort. Die Seite des Lichts wird diesen Krieg gewinnen Vater, daran besteht für mich kein Zweifel._

_Ich werde weder dieses Weihnachten, noch zu sonst einem Datum irgendwann wieder „nah Hause" kommen. Du weißt, dass du mich nicht mehr dazu zwingen kannst. Ich bin inzwischen ganz legal erwachsen und lege keinen Wert mehr auf deine Meinung._

_Lebe wohl, Vater!_

_Ehemals dein Sohn,_

_Draco Ryan Malfoy_

Ich hebe den Brief gerade beendet und in ein Kuvert gesteckt, als Harry den Raum betritt. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen lässt er sich neben mich auf das Sofa fallen. „Harter Tag?", erkundige ich mich lächelnd und stecke den Brief in meine Tasche.

„Mhm... du kannst es dir nicht mal vorstellen. Komm her!" Augenblicklich rücke ich ein Stük näher, aber anscheinend reicht ihm das noch nicht, denn im nächsten Moment sitze ich auch schon auf seinem Schoß, spüre wie sich seine Arme besitzergreifend um meine Hüften schlingen. Ich seufze glücklich. Das hier ist genau da, wo ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen will.

Ich kuschele mich an seine Brust, hebe aber den Kopf soweit an, dass ich ihn ansehen kann. Harry beugt sich zu mir und gibt mir den mit Sicherheit zärtlichsten Kuss meines Lebens. „Ich hab dich vermisst!", flüstert er gegen meinen Mund und intensiviert den Kuss. „Du hast mir auch gefehlt.", antworte ich, sobald wir uns wieder voneinander gelöst haben.

Glücklich lächelnd zieht er mich noch ein Stück näher zu sich. „Wie war dein Tag?" Ich beginne also zu erzählen. Was passiert ist, nachdem ich in mein Zimmer ging (Natürlich ist er sofort um mein Wohlergehen besorgt. Gryffindors!) und auch, dass ich Blaise von uns erzählt habe. Er lächelt daraufhin nur noch ein Stück mehr und sagt, dass er es Granger und Longbottom auch gestanden hat.

Longbottom ist anscheinend beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen, aber Granger war wie immer das Verständnis in Person. Allerdings lässt sie mir auch ausrichten, dass ich Harry besser niemals wehtun sollte, da sie sich sonst gezwungen sehen würde den Kastrationszauber an mir auszuprobieren, den sie neulich gefunden hat. Himmel, manchmal macht mir das Mädel richtig Angst!

Eine Runde Hausaufgaben und eine ziemlich heiße Knutscherei später, muss ich unser Treffen auch schon wieder beenden. „Hey Harry, ist es okay, wenn wir für heute Schluss machen? Ich will noch den Brief an meinen Vater abschicken und ich habe Blaise versprochen ihm alles noch mal langsam und mit sämtlichen Details zu erzählen. Heute früh sind wir ja nicht dazu gekommen."

„Kein Problem, ich bin sowieso hundemüde und will eigentlich nur noch ins Bett." „Morgen Abend wieder hier?", frage ich und beuge mich ein Stück zu ihm vor. „Klar!", haucht er, dann verschließt er seine Lippen mit meinen. Ich lächle wie in Trance als wir uns wieder voneinander lösen, greife mechanisch nach meiner Tasche und will gerade den Raum verlassen, als ich von einem „Oh, und Draco?" aufgehalten werde.

Mit fragendem Blick wende ich mich wieder Harry zu. „Ja?" „Ich liebe dich!" Ich kann nicht anders als selig zu lächeln. „Ich liebe dich auch!" Jetzt gehe ich aber wirklich und zwar auf direktem Weg in den Eulenturm.

Ich pfeife nach Arrius, der wie immer sofort zu mir eilt und binde den Brief an sein Bein. „Bring den zu meinem Vater und komm sofort zurück, sobald er ihn abgenommen hat, okay? Warte auf keinen Fall auf eine Antwort!" Arrius sieht so aus, als habe er verstanden, schuhut noch mal kurz und entschwindet in den klaren Sternenhimmel.

Danach rede ich wie versprochen noch mal mit Blaise und das stundenlang, zumindest kommt es mir so vor. Er will wirklich jedes kleinste Detail wissen und lässt vorher auch einfach nicht locker. Ich weiß nicht mal mehr wie ich es eigentlich hierher in mein Bett geschafft habe, so müde bin ich. Ich schaffe es nicht mal mehr mich auszuziehen, sondern verfalle sofort in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

* * *

Seit Harry und ich zum ersten Mal miteinander geschlafen haben sind bereits 2 Wochen vergangen. 2 absolut wundervolle Wochen. Ich habe nichts von meinem Vater gehört, absolut gar nichts, was nicht gerade ein typisches Verhalten für ihn ist. Ich hätte damit gerechnet, dass er hier tobend auftaucht und alles versucht um mich umzustimmen, aber das hat er nicht getan. Nicht das ich mich beschwere...

Doch die Freude darüber, dass Harry und ich uns so viel näher gekommen sind, wird getrübt durch die Tatsache, dass jeden Morgen der vergangenen 2 Wochen speiübel geworden ist. Mein Essverhalten ist auch recht seltsam geworden.

Gestern Mittag zum Beispiel hatte ich unglaubliche Gelüste nach sauren Gurken und Marshmallows. Abendessen war noch schlimmer, da aß ich nämlich Kartoffelbrei und dazu Vanillepudding mit Sardinen. Blaise wurde ziemlich grün, als er mich beim Essen beobachtete und fragte mich andauernd ob alles in Ordnung mit mir sei. Ich schnauzte ihn daraufhin an, dass er sich um seinen eigenen Scheiß kümmern solle. Eine Minute später allerdings hab ich mich dann auch schon wieder dafür entschuldigt. Himmel, ich bin so am Arsch!

Momentan ist es gerade 5.30 Uhr am Morgen und ich hänge mal wieder kopfüber über der Kloschüssel, um alles wieder loszuwerden, was ich gestern zu mir genommen habe. Ich kann Harry hören, der zu mir ins Badezimmer kommt um mir beruhigend den Rücken zu reiben. Das hat er schon die ganze letzte Woche über getan, da er sich jetzt immer abends mit seinem Tarnumhang bei mir einschleicht.

„Dray, sicher dass alles in Ordnung ist? Ich meine du hast jetzt jeden Morgen, den ich hier war, rückwärts gefrühstückt und das ist nicht gerade normal!" „Ich weiß doch auch nicht was mit mir los ist, Harry. Ich esse die seltsamsten Dinge, übergebe mich jeden Morgen und meine Gefühle sind total außer Kontrolle. Vielleicht hab ich ja eine schwerwiegende Krankheit oder so was!" Jetzt bin ich fast den Tränen nahe, was wirklich nicht normal ist. Ich bin immerhin ein Malfoy und Malfoys weinen nicht. Allerdings schlafen Malfoys normalerweise auch nicht mit Potters, also...

Harry scheint meinen inneren Aufruhr bemerkt zu haben, denn er zeiht mich wieder einmal in seine Arme und beginnt mir sanft über den Kopf zu streicheln. „Alles wird gut, Süßer. Wir gehen heute Mittag, wenn alle beim Essen sind, zu Mme. Pomfrey und lassen dich durchchecken, ja? Dann sieht uns keiner."

Ich nicke leicht und bekomme dafür ein Küsschen auf meine Stirn gedrückt. „Brav. So, und jetzt sehen wir mal besser zu, dass du ausgehfertig wirst. Ich muss nämlich auch noch zurück nach Gryffindor um mich auf den Tag vorzubereiten." Wieder nicke ich nur. Harry hilft mir noch kurz auf und verlässt dann den Raum.

Ich putze mir die Zähne, nehme eine ausgiebige Dusche und gehe dann zurück in mein Zimmer, direkt zu meinem Kleiderschrank. Ich habe vollkommen vergessen, dass Harry noch hier ist und es fällt mir auch erst wieder ein, als ich spüre, wie er mich von hinten umarmt. Ich lehne mich ein Stück zurück und genieße es seufzend seine Lippen auf meinem Hals zu spüren.

„Wir sehe uns dann heute Mittag, Liebling. Triff mich bei der Eingangshalle." Ich wende mich ihm zu um ihm noch einen Abschiedskuss zu geben. „Bis heute Mittag!", flüstere ich schließlich, als wir uns wieder voneinander lösen. Er drückt mir noch einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn, dann schnappt er sich seinen Tarnumhang und ist im nächsten Moment auch schon verschwunden. Ich hoffe ja nur, dass Mme. Pomfrey rauskriegt, was mit mir nicht stimmt...

* * *

Als ich am Mittag die Eingangshalle erreiche, sehe ich Harry bereits auf mich warten. Nachdem wir uns versichert haben, dass niemand außer uns hier ist, fallen wir uns in die Arme. „Bereit?" „Ja, lass uns gehen!", seufze ich. Man, das hab ich in letzter Zeit ganz schön oft getan! Mach dir keine Sorgen, Draco. Wird schon schief gehen." Ich nicke kurz, dann machen wir uns auf den Weg.

Als wir im Krankenflügel ankommen, sitzt Mme. Pomfrey hinter ihrem Schreibtisch. „Entschuldigung, Mme. Pomfrey?" Erschrocken blickt sie auf, sieht uns und legt ihre Stirn in Falten. „Was habe Sie beide jetzt wieder angestellt? In Ihrem Alter sollten Sie eigentlich über ihre kindischen Streitereien hinweg sein."

„Wir haben uns nicht gestritten, Mme. Pomfrey. Ich habe Draco nur hierher begleitet, weil er schon 2 Wochen lang krank ist. Er übergibt sich jeden Morgen.", erklärt Harry. „Übelkeit am Morgen also? Hmm, und Sie, Mr. Potter, sind quasi als seelische Unterstützung hier, ja? Verzeihen Sie mir bitte meinen Unglauben, aber ich hatte bis jetzt eigentlich immer den Eindruck, das Sie beide sich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen können! Davon abgesehen, warum sind Sie denn eigentlich nicht schon viel früher hierher gekommen, wenn es ihm doch schon seit 2 Wochen schlecht geht?"

„Sehen Sie Mme. Pomfrey, Sie haben schon recht. Früher mochten wir uns wirklich nicht, aber die Zeiten ändern sich. Harry und ich sind inzwischen zusa... ähm, Freunde und na ja... wir sind nicht früher hergekommen, weil wir dachten, dass es bestimmt von alleine wieder weggeht.", übernehme ich jetzt das Ruder.

„Freunde also, ja? Hm, nun gut. Mr. Malfoy, legen Sie sich bitte auf das Bett dort drüben, dann werde ich einmal nachsehen, was mit Ihnen nicht stimmt." Wie angeordnet lege ich mich also auf das mir zugewiesene Bett und Harry setzt sich auf den Stuhl daneben, dann beginnt Mme. Pomfrey mit ihren Untersuchungen.

10 Minuten und einiges an Zauberstabgewedele später überprüft Mme. Pomfrey mit einem tiefen Stirnrunzeln ihre Testergebnisse. „Nein, das kann nicht stimmen. Ich muss wohl einen Fehler gemacht haben, also noch einmal von vorn.", murmelt sie vor sich hin und beginnt dann wieder mit ihrem Zauberstab über mir herum zu wedeln. Mit verzweifelt, genervtem Blick wende ich mich an Harry. Wie lange soll das Ganze hier denn noch dauern? Mein Freund zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Na toll!

Wieder 10 Minuten später beginnt Mme. Pomfrey erneut damit ihren Kopf zu schütteln und vor sich hinzumurmeln. „Mme. Pomfrey, was ist denn los? Warum schütteln Sie denn die ganze Zeit ihren Kopf?", erkundige ich mich schließlich frustriert. Diese Unwissenheit macht mich wahnsinnig! „Hm? Oh, Entschuldigung! Ich fürchte mit meinem Zauberstab ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung. Diese Testergebnisse können unmöglich korrekt sein! Ich bin sofort wieder für sie da!" Und schwupps, ist sie auch schon in ihrem Büro verschwunden.

„Okay, das war seltsam!", meint jetzt auch Harry. „Ja, allerdings. ...Denkst du, es ist weil etwas wirklich Schlimmes mit mir nicht stimmt?" „Nein, das glaub ich nicht. Allerdings kann ich mir auch nicht recht erklären, warum Mme. Pomfr..." Weiter kommt Harry nicht, denn in diesem Moment betritt Pr. Dumbledore den Raum und auch Mme. Pomfrey kehrt zurück.

„Sir, was machen Sie denn hier? Draco und ich sind nur hergekommen, weil..." Doch auch diesmal wird Harry von Dumbledore durch eine Handgeste unterbrochen. Dann wendet Dumbledore sich Mme. Pomfrey zu und die beiden beginnen sich leise zu unterhalten. Okay, jetzt bin ich wirklich genervt! „Verzeihung, aber könnten Sie mir freundlicherweise wohl mal bitte endlich sagen, was mit mir nicht in Ordnung ist?"

Beide drehen sich zu mir um, dann nickt Dumbledore plötzlich und kommt zu mir rüber. „Geben Sie mir nur 10 Minuten, Mr. Malfoy.", meint er und macht dann die selben Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab, die zuvor auch schon Mme. Pomfrey angewendet hat. Dann überprüfen die beiden erneut die Ergebnisse. „Aber Albus, wie kann das sein? Das ist unmöglich! Wie konnte das passieren? Ich habe noch nie von einem derartigen Fall gehört!" Gut, so langsam aber sicher kotzt mich das Ganze an. Ich will mich gerade erneut aufregen, aber Harry ist schneller.

„Okay, was ist unmöglich? Ich will auf der Stelle wissen, was mit Draco nicht in Ordnung ist!" „Beruhigen Sie sich, Mr. Potter. Ich wollte es Ihnen gerade sagen." Mit diesen Worten wendet sich Dumbledore mir zu. „Mr. Malfoy, mit Ihnen ist alles in bester Ordnung. Wenn man mal davon absieht, dass Sie in der zweiten Woche schwanger sind."

„Schwanger?" Harry klingt ziemlich geschockt, weshalb Dumbledore sich vorsichtshalber wieder zu ihm dreht. „Ja, Mr. Potter. Schwanger." „Schwanger in Bezug auf ... Baby und so?" „Ja.", wiederholt Dumbledore. In diesem Moment klickert auch bei mir endgültig durch, was das eben gesagte bedeutet. „ICH BIN WAS?", schreie ich, bevor ich für lange Zeit erst mal in Ohnmacht falle.

* * *

_Okay, Schluss für heute! Ich verspreche, ich beeil mich wirklich mit dem nächsten Kapitel, aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich diesmal schneller fertig werde. Haltet durch!_


	8. Kapitel O8

**Our Love Story**

**übersetzt von TiaAgano**

Disclaimer: siehe vorherige Kapitel

Danke für die Reviews an Schnuckiputz, Gugi 28, Bloody Death Eater, Fabeli, City Sweeper, Ellie172 und Steffi2105!

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 8**

Ich erwache, da ich eine Stimme nach mir rufen höre. Sie gehört wohl der Person, die gerade auch meine Hand streichelt. „Draco, Liebling, wach auf! ... Draco, bitte!" „Was... was ist passiert?", frage ich verwirrt. „Du bist ohnmächtig geworden, Schatz." „Ernsthaft? Hmm, ... Harry, ich hatte gerade einen absolut verrückten Traum, in dem Dumbledore steif und fest behauptet hat ich sei schwanger!" Ich beginne zu lachen, aber seltsamerweise stimmt Harry wie sonst nicht mit ein. Wie kann er das nicht komisch finden? „Ähm.., weißt du, Schatz... das war kein Traum."

Meine Augen weiten sich vor Schock. Mein erster rationaler Gedanke: _WAS?_

Ich meine, wie zur Hölle soll das möglich sein? Ich bin ein Mann! Männer kriegen keine Babys! ... Nun anscheinend in meinem Fall schon, aber... Ich werde Vater/Mutter! ... OH. MEIN. GOTT! ICH. KRIEGE. EIN. KIND! … Was werden die Leute denken? ... Oh, heilige Scheiße, mein VATER! Er wird alles in seiner Macht stehende tun um mir dieses Kind wegzunehmen. ... Das werde ich nicht zulassen, auf keinen Fall! Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue!... Was denkt Harry eigentlich darüber?.. Nun, sieht so aus als würde ich es gleich erfahren, denn seine Stimme reißt mich abrupt aus meinen Gedanken.

„Draco? Draco? Liebling, bitte sag was! Bist du in Ordnung?" Ich drehe mich zu ihm, ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Okay, Liebling, dieses verrückte Grinsen auf deinem Gesicht macht mir etwas Angst! Wir befinden uns hier in einer verdammt ernsten Situation! Du bist schwanger! Könntest du bitte für ne Sekunde aufhören zu grinsen wie ein absolut Wahnsinniger? ...Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben? Das ist doch absolut nicht normal! Männer werden nicht schwanger, das geht nicht! ...Heilige Scheiße, wir werden Vater! BEIDE!" Gut, anscheinend ist Harry doch geschockter als ich.

Sanft umfasse ich seinen Kopf und bringe unsere beiden Gesichter so nahe aneinander, dass unsere Nasen sich fast berühren. „Harry Schatz, einatmen...ausatmen...okay? Alles wird gut! Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung wie das passieren konnte, aber es ist nun einmal geschehen. Unser Baby wird es gut haben. Wahrscheinlich wird er oder sie so von uns verwöhnt werden, dass er bzw. sie schon gar nicht mehr weiß wo hinten und wo vorne ist!... Das hier ist was Gutes, vertrau mir!" Mit diesen Worten presse ich meine Lippen auf seine und bin erleichtert festzustellen, dass er meinen Kuss erwidert.

„Du hast Recht, Draco, das hier ist nichts, was wir nicht zusammen in den Griff bekommen würden." Ich nicke lediglich. „Okay, und da das ja dann hiermit wohl geklärt ist, würde ich jetzt doch schon ganz gerne wissen, wie um alles in der Welt das passieren konnte! Ich meine, ich weiß WIE es passiert ist, aber selbst in der Zaubererwelt ist das doch nicht normal, oder?", wendet sich Harry schließlich verwirrt an Dumbledore. „Nein, allerdings nicht. Um es genau zu sagen, gab es in den letzten 1000 Jahren exakt 2 Paare, denen dies gelungen ist. Doch wie sie sehen, es ist möglich..."

„Aber Albus, selbst wenn er tatsächlich schwanger sein sollte, die Anzeichen sind zu früh!", unterbricht Mme. Pomfrey jetzt Dumbledores Ausführungen. „Die Morgenübelkeit zum Beispiel sollte erst 4 bis 5 Wochen nach der Befruchtung einsetzen! ... Wie steht es mit ungewöhnlichen Essgelüsten, Mr. Malfoy, haben Sie die auch schon?" Hmm, jetzt wo sie es erwähnt: Blaise hat in letzter Zeit schon öfter mal gefragt, was ich für seltsame Esskombinationen zu mir nehme... Schätze die Antwort ist dann wohl ja, also nicke ich mal besser.

„Siehst du! Das sollte doch alles noch gar nicht passieren!", fährt sie fort. Dumbledore lacht nur. „Keine Sorge, Poppy, das ist absolut normal. Lass mich erklären: Da Männer normalerweise ja nicht schwanger werden können, muss sich der Körper von Mr. Malfoy schon früher auf das Baby einstellen und alles für den weiteren Verlauf der Schwangerschaft vorbereiten als es bei Frauen der Fall wäre. Es ist sehr gut, dass wir die Schwangerschaft bereits jetzt erkannt haben; in solchen Fällen gilt stets, je früher desto besser. Doch ich denke es wäre zunächst einmal besser, wenn ich genauer darauf eingehe, wie das hier geschehen konnte. ... Ich nehme an, jeder von euch hat schon einmal von Seelenverwandten gehört? Menschen, die füreinander bestimmt sind und sich in jeder Situation ergänzen? Man behauptet heutzutage oft dies sei nur eine Legende, aber das stimmt nicht ganz. In der Zaubererwelt existieren sie durchaus, nur kommt es leider recht selten vor, dass sich die beiden Partner finden. Deine Eltern, Harry, haben es aber beispielsweise geschafft."

Harry sieht nicht so aus, als hätte er etwas davon gewusst, doch er nickt lediglich und bedeutete Dumbledore somit fortzufahren. „Auch die Weasleys sind ein gutes Beispiel, doch als heterosexuelles Paar unterscheiden sie sich eigentlich kaum von allen anderen Paaren und es wird deswegen auch selten erwähnt. Manchmal jedoch, wie bei Ihnen beiden, hat der Seelenverwandte das gleiche Geschlecht wie man selbst. Anima Copula, wie man dieses Vorkommen in Fachkreisen betitelt, ist allerdings noch seltener als die normale Seelenverwandtschaft."

Dumbledore hält kurz inne um sich zu vergewissern, dass wir ihm folgen können. „Eure Körper, Geist und Seelen sind auf ewig miteinander verbunden und es wird euch nie gelingen zu lange voneinander getrennt zu sein. Wenn einer von euch stirbt, wird der andere ihm nach nicht allzu langer Zeit folgen. Kurz gesagt: Ihr könnt nicht ohne einander leben. ...Und auf Grund eben jener Verbindung, die ihr eingegangen seid, ist es egal, dass ihr beide das gleiche Geschlecht habt; Anima Copula erlaubt es euch trotzdem Kinder zu bekommen."

Wow! Das war nicht so ganz was ich erwartet hatte. Harry und ich sind also Seelenverwandte? Hmm... ob vielleicht deshalb dieses goldene Licht...? „Professor? In der Nacht als Harry und ich... ähm… also als wir… die Bindung eingegangen sind… Ich hab … Da war so ein goldener Schein um uns, aber nur ganz kurz! Ich hab ja angenommen, dass das nur irgendein Lichtreflex war, aber jetzt denke ich, dass es wohl auch etwas mit Anima Copula zu tun haben könnte. Liege ich da richtig?"

„In der Tat, Mr. Malfoy. Das goldene Licht demonstrierte die Vereinigung Ihrer beiden Seelen. ... Aber zurück zu der Schwangerschaft!... Es liegt uns leider nicht sehr viel an Informationen über ihren Umstand vor, aber immerhin haben wir die Schwangerschaft der anderen beiden Paare komplett dokumentiert hier. Die Schwangerschaft wird nur 7 Monate lang andauern, also kürzer sein als bei Frauen. Im 5. Monat, Mr. Malfoy, werden sie quasi zum Squib werden, da all ihre Magie bis dahin nach innen gedrängt sein wird um das Baby zu schützen. ... Ich fürchte Quidditch werden sie auch aufgeben müssen."

„Oh super, das fängt wirklich an wundervoll zu klingen! Ich werde fett, verliere meine Zauberkraft und ich kann nicht mal mehr Quidditch spielen!", murmele ich genervt. „Ich will aber Quidditch spielen!", sage ich an Harry gewandt. „Vergiss es, Liebling, du wirst auf keinen Fall weiter Quidditch spielen! Solltest du auch nur einmal fallen, muss gar nicht von weit oben sein, würden wir unser Baby verlieren! Das willst du doch nicht riskieren, oder?" „Natürlich nicht, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass mir alles was damit zusammenhängt gefallen muss!" Harry küsst mich leicht auf die Wange, was mich aber nicht davon abhält ihm böse Blicke zuzuwerfen. Mein Freund jedoch grinst nur. Er wohl, dass auch ich nur das Beste für unser Baby will.

„Gibt es noch etwas, das wir wissen sollten, Sir?" „Nun ich denke, wir sollten noch über die anderen Schüler sprechen. Es wäre wohl am Besten die Schwangerschaft nicht offiziell bekannt zu geben und es vorerst zumindest nur mich, Poppy, ihre Hauslehrer und die Hauselfen wissen zu lassen. Wir können Dracos Bauch mit einem einfachen Vertuschungszauber belegen, so dass niemand, der nicht eingeweiht ist, etwas erkennen kann. Voldemort darf auf gar keinen Fall von dem Baby erfahren. Sollte er es doch tun, fürchte ich dass Mr. Malfoy sich in ein sicheres Versteck weit weg von hier gehen muss."

„Denken Sie denn, dass Draco in Slytherin noch sicher ist?" „Nun, darüber habe ich auch schon nachgedacht Harry, aber vorerst haben wir gar keine andere Wahl als ihn dort zu lassen. Er steigt schon aus dem Quidditchteam aus, wenn er dann auch noch nicht mehr weiter bei seinen Hauskameraden im Kerker wohnt, werden die Slytherins zu misstrauisch werden." Harry nickt bedächtig.

„Gut, dann wäre fürs erste wohl alles geklärt. Wenn Sie beide noch irgendwelche Fragen haben sollten, scheuen Sie sich nicht sich an Poppy - die Ihnen, Mr. Malfoy, jetzt noch einen Ernährungsplan mitgeben wird - oder mich zu wenden. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag, meine Herren!"

Nachdem Dumbledore gegangen ist, erzählt uns Madame Pomfrey noch ein bisschen was darüber, was wir in den nächsten Monaten zu erwarten haben. Harry sieht nicht gerade glücklich aus, als Mme. Pomfrey ihn darauf hinweist, dass er wahrscheinlich einen Haufen Stimmungsschwankungen von mir erwarten darf. Schließlich verlassen wir den Krankenflügel und begeben uns zu Zaubertränke in die Kerker. Wir wissen, dass wir ein Risiko eingehen, da wir zur selben Zeit erscheinen, aber in diesem Moment ist uns das irgendwie erst mal total gleichgültig.

* * *

„Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Potter, wie reizend, dass Sie beide sich doch noch entschlossen haben meinem Unterricht beizuwohnen. Was haben Sie zu ihrer Entschuldigung vorzubringen?", schnarrt uns Snape sobald wir den Kerker betreten entgegen. Ungerührt halte ich ihm den Zettel, den Mme. Pomfrey uns mitgegeben hat vor die Nase und warte gemeinsam mit Harry darauf, dass Professor Snape fertig wird mit Lesen.

Amüsiert beobachte ich wie sich seine Augen vor Schock weiten und er blasser und blasser wird. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals einen geschockteren Menschen gesehen habe, als Professor Snape in diesem Augenblick. Seine Augen zische zwischen Harry und mir hin und her und ich könnte schwören, dass er dabei „Das ist alles nur ein Traum! Das kann gar nicht möglich sein!" murmelt. Hehe, ich schätze DAS war wohl doch ein wenig viel für ihn!

Es dauert zwar einige Zeit, aber schließlich gewinnt mein Hauslehrer dann doch seine Fassung zurück. „Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, wir sprechen uns nach dem Unterricht. Die Instruktionen für diese Stunde stehen an der Tafel, also begeben Sie sich an die Arbeit." Harry und ich nicken und begeben uns auf unsere Plätze. „Oh und Potter! 15 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor wegen Zuspäterscheinen!"

Nachdem die Stunde beendet ist und alle anderen Schüler den Raum verlassen haben, verschließt Professor Snape die Tür magisch, belegt sie mit einem Schweigezauber und lässt sich schließlich in seinen Sessel hinter dem Pult fallen. „Gut, ich werde das jetzt so verständnisvoll und ruhig wie möglich ausdrücken… HABEN SIE BEIDE KOMPLETT DEN VERSTAND VERLOREN? SCHWANGER?" „Na aber woher hätten wir denn wissen sollen, dass wir Seelenverwandte sind und deshalb, auch wenn wir das gleiche Geschlecht haben, verhüten müssen, Sev? Ist ja nicht so, dass wir die ganze Sache geplant hätten!"

„Das ist doch hier gar nicht der Punkt! Ihr solltet ja nicht mal zusammen sein, sondern Feinde! Wie zur Hölle konnte das denn nur passieren! Wenn dein Vater das jemals rauskriegen sollte, Draco, wird er dich auf der Stelle und eigenhändig ermorden!" „Er wird es aber nicht rausfinden! Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich, zumindest soweit es mich angeht, nicht mal mehr zur Familie Malfoy gehöre. Ich hab Dumbledore um Hilfe gebeten und schon vor Wochen einen Abschiedsbrief an meine Eltern geschrieben. ... Ich werde nicht mehr ins Manor zurückkehren, Sev, und hier bin ich absolut sicher."

„Schön und gut, heißt aber trotzdem nicht, dass mir der Gedanke daran gefallen muss. Muss es denn ausgerechnet POTTER sein?", seufz er genervt. „Wo die Liebe hinfällt...", erwidere ich lächelnd und schaue zu Harry. „Liebe? Ganz sicher?" „Hundertprozentig!" Als ich spüre wie Harrys Hand unter dem Tisch nach meiner greift und sie leicht drückt, wird mein Lächeln noch breiter.

„Okay, aufhören! SOFORT! Ich glaube Ihnen ja! Diese Blicke, die sie sich zuwerfen...uahhh! Ich hoffe nur, dass Sie beide sich auch der Konsequenzen bewusst sind!" Eigentlich möchte ich ja etwas darauf erwidern, aber Harry ist mal wieder schneller. „Keine Sorge, Professor. Wenn irgendjemand Draco oder dem Baby auch nur ein Haar krümmt, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass er oder sie sich wünschen wird nie geboren worden zu sein. Ich werde die beiden beschützen - und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue." Wow, so ernst habe selbst ich ihn noch nie gehört.

Kaum sind wir draußen zieht Harry mich an meinem Arm in einen leeren Korridor, wo er mich erst einmal an sich presst und halb besinnungslos küsst. Merlin, ich liebe seine Küsse. „Mmm... wofür war der?" „Nun, da ich dich bis heute Abend nicht mehr sehen kann, dachte ich, dass ein Abschiedskuss nicht schaden kann." Ich nicke. „Da hast du vollkommen Recht.", murmele ich und schmiege mich noch näher an ihn. Ich vergrabe meinen Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge und atme tief seinen süchtig machenden Duft ein.

Sanft verteile ich Küsse auf seinem Hals und fange leicht an zu knabbern, bis ich ein leises Stöhnen zu hören bekomme. „So sehr ich es auch hasse das jetzt zu sagen: Wir müssen los! Die nächste Unterrichtsstunde fängt gleich an." Widerwillig löse ich mich von ihm. „Bis später, Baby! Sei vorsichtig, ja?" „Wird ich, mach dir keine Sorgen." „Ich kann nicht anders!", seufzt er, gibt mir noch einen letztes Küsschen auf die Wange und verschwindet dann zu seiner nächsten Stunde. Ich seufze noch schwerer als er gerade eben und gehe dann ebenfalls zu meinem Unterricht.

* * *

Beim Abendessen haben Blaise und ich gerade unsere üblichen Plätze eingenommen, als ich auch schon Nott auf mich zukommen sehe. „Hey Malfoy, hast du den Verstand verloren? „Warum verdammt noch mal bist du aus dem Quidditch-Team ausgestiegen?" Schlagartig dreht sich der gesamte Tisch zu mir um und es wird totenstill. Scheiße, was sag ich denn jetzt? Denk nach, Draco, denk nach...

„Das geht dich zwar eigentlich gar nichts an, Nott, aber wenn du sonst nicht ruhig schlafen kannst: Ich habe schlicht und ergreifend das Interesse an dem Spiel verloren!" _Oh ja, das glauben sie dir garantiert!_ Ich hasse es wenn meine innere Stimme sarkastisch ist. „Gequirlte Scheiße, Malfoy! Du musst dieses Jahr einfach spielen! Das ist die letzte Chance Potter zu schlagen und den Cup zu bekommen." _Als ob ich das nicht selbst wüsste!_ „Ich trete nicht zu den Spielen an, Nott, Ende der Diskussion!"

Dann wende ich mich betont meinem Essen zu und kann aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie Nott wütend aus der Halle rauscht. „Hör mal, Draco, mir kannst du diesen Mist nicht weismachen! Du LIEBST Quidditch! Warum hast du wirklich aufgehört?" „Nicht hier, Blaise, hier sind zu viele Leute. Folg mir, wenn du die Wahrheit wissen willst." Also verlassen wir die Halle und gehen in mein Zimmer.

Ich lege einen Schweigezauber über die Tür und wende mich dann Blaise zu, der es sich bereits auf der Couch bequem gemacht hat. „Okay, was ich dir jetzt sagen werde, mag unwahrscheinlich klingen, ist aber wahr. Du erinnerst dich daran, dass ich in letzter Zeit kränklich war? Tja, Harry und ich waren heute bei Madame Pomfrey um mich durchchecken zu lassen. Sie hat mich gescannt und zwar gleich zwei mal, weil sie dachte, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hat. Dann hat sie sogar Dumbledore dazu gerufen, weil sie die Resultate einfach nicht glauben konnte."

Hier halte ich kurz inne um mir zu überlegen, wie zur Hölle ich fortfahren soll. „Was ist los, Draco? Bist du krank? Du... du musst doch nicht etwa sterben, oder?" Er scheint sich wirklich schreckliche Sorgen um mich zu machen. „Nein, keine Panik. Ich bin eigentlich vollkommen gesund." „Aber, was stimmt denn dann nicht?" Ich atme noch einmal tief ein. „Blaise... ich bin schwanger."

Für ein paar Sekunden ist Blaise doch tatsächlich sprachlos und er blickt mich an wie ein Fisch. Dann jedoch fängt er sich glücklicherweise wieder. „Heilige Scheiße, du und Potter seid Seelenverwandte? Weißt du eigentlich wie selten so etwas ist?" „Woher weißt du...?" „Hm? Oh, das. ... Weißt du, ich hab interessehalber ein bisschen über das Thema recherchiert. Es geht doch um Anima Copula, oder?" „Ja, allerdings.", seufze ich.

„Wow, ihr beiden könnt auch wirklich nichts wie alle anderen machen!", lacht er schließlich. „Das erklärt zumindest Snapes Gesichtsausdruck, als ihr heute zu spät gekommen seid." „Ja du nach dem Unterricht hat er uns dann erst mal angeschrieen und uns gefragt ob wir total verrückt geworden sind." Bei der Erinnerung daran kann ich mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Bevor wir uns jedoch weiter unterhalten können, klopft es leise an der Tür, doch als ich öffne sehe ich niemanden. Aber ich weiß ja, dass es sich um Harry unter seinem Tarnumhang handeln muss, also trete ich einen Schritt zurück um ihn hereinzulassen.

„Ähm, Draco... du weißt schon, dass da eben niemand war, oder? Wieso bist du zurückgetreten?" „Weil eben doch jemand da war!", meint Harry grinsend und legt den Umhang ab. „Heilige Scheiße, Potter! Du hast mir fast einen Herzinfarkt verpasst!" Das ist wahrscheinlich gar nicht mal so sehr übertrieben. Von der Couch gefallen ist Blaise jedenfalls schon mal. „Sorry Zabini!", murmelt Harry nur kurz angebunden, bevor er sich auf der Couch nieder lässt, mich auf seinen Schoß zieht und beginnt mich leidenschaftlich zu küssen. „Ähm, ja... ich... ähm... geh dann mal besser, hm? Pass gut auf ihn auf Potter, sonst setzt es was, klar?" Ich winke ihm noch kurz nach, presse meine Lippen jedoch weiterhin auf die von Harry. Glucksend verlässt Blaise das Zimmer.

Als wir uns nach einer schier unendlichen Zeit wieder voneinander lösen, haben sich seine Augen vor Lust gänzlich verdunkelt und ich kann nicht anders als breit zu grinsen. Sanft drücke ich ihn auf die Couch zurück und beginne erneut ihn zu küssen. Von seinem Mund lasse ich meine Lippen zu seinem Hals wandern und beginne leicht daran zu knabbern und zu saugen. Er wird ein paar schöne Knutschflecken aufzuweisen haben. Hehehe...

Schnell entledige ich ihn seines Pullovers und lasse zuerst meine Hände über seine Brust gleiten und beginne dann sanft an einer seiner Brustwarzen zu saugen. Als Harry stöhnt und anfängt sich mir entgegen zu wölben, wende ich mich der anderen zu und beginne dann mich bis zum Rand seiner Boxershorts herunter zu küssen.

* * *

Nachdem Harry sich etwas erholt hat, schließt er mich in seine Arme und küsst mich sanft auf die Lippen. „Das war wundervoll." „Ich weiß und gern geschehen.", erwidere ich grinsend und finde mich plötzlich schneller als ich „Quidditch" sagen kann, auf meinem Rücken wieder, mit Harry über mir. „Du bist dran", meint er grinsend, bevor er mich ebenfalls auf eine Reise um die Erdlaufbahn schickt. Ich sage nur so viel: Dieser Junge hat die talentierteste Zunge der Welt!

Später in dieser Nacht liegen wir einfach nur nebeneinander im Bett und unterhalten uns lange über die Schwangerschaft. Er sagt, dass er es Granger erzählt hat und sie sofort begeistert in die Bibliothek gerannt ist um alles über dieses Thema und auch unsere Seelenverwandschaft nachzulesen. Und endlich finde ich auch Zeit über ein Thema zu sprechen, dass mich schon den ganzen Tag beschäftigt hat.

„Harry, was wenn Voldemort oder mein Vater von dem Baby erfahren? Sie werden es uns wegnehmen!" „Dray, Hogwarts ist der sicherste Ort der Welt, dein Vater kann uns dreien hier nichts tun. Wenn sie wirklich davon erfahren, werde ich dich und das Kleine um jeden Preis beschützen. Ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich zulasse, dass Voldemort sich an meiner Familie vergreift! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er auch nur noch eine einzige Person tötet, die mir nahe steht. Er wird mir euch nicht wegnehmen. Niemals!"

„Ich weiß. Ich mach mir nur Sorgen um das Baby. Ich will nicht, dass ihr etwas passiert." „Ihr?" Ich nicke. „Ja, ich glaube, dass es ein Mädchen wird." Harry lächelt und legt mir seine Hand auf den Bauch, genau über die Stelle an der unser Baby wächst. „Ich versprechs dir, Draco. Ich lass nicht zu, dass ihr was zustößt." Tatsächlich beruhigt mich das ein wenig, aber Sorgen mache ich mir dennoch. „Ich werde dich an das Versprechen erinnern!", murmele ich schließlich und verschlinge unsere Hände miteinander.

Fest an ihn gekuschelt, schließe ich nach diesem langen Tag die Augen. „Schlaf schön,Liebling!", höre ich Harry sagen und bekomme gerade noch ein „Ich liebe dich" heraus, bevor mich Morpheus endgültig ins Land der Träume entführt.

* * *

Reviews? lieblächel


	9. Kapitel O9

**Our Love Story**

**Übersetzt von TiaAgano**

**Disclaimer: **siehe Kapitel 1

Vielen Dank an meine lieben Reviewer: Steffi2105, Gugi28, Yuria of Fire (neuer Name, Schnucki?), schu12 & CitySweeper

* * *

**Kapitel 9**

An einem wunderschönen Dienstagmorgen im Dezember muss ich schon einen Dauersprint hinlegen um noch einigermaßen pünktlich zu Verwandlungen zu kommen. Verflucht sei Harry und seine Blowjobs! Nur seinetwegen hab ich total die Zeit vergessen, aber mal ganz ehrlich, wem wäre es anders gegangen, wenn er diesen wundervollen Mund um seinen ... ähm, na ja, ich denke ihr wisst wovon ich rede. Jedenfalls war nur DAS der Grund aus dem ich jetzt 5 Minuten zu spät in Verwandlungen erscheine, aber McGonnagal kann ich das wohl kaum so erklären.

„Mr. Malfoy, wie reizend von Ihnen uns doch noch mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu beehren. 10 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin und jetzt setzen Sie sich." Ich beschränke mich auf ein ergebenes Seufzen und lasse mich neben Blaise nieder. Das hätte auch wesentlich schlimmer ausgehen können.

„Wie ich sehe weiß Potter dich wohl zu befriedige... ähm beschäftigen, wollte ich sagen!", zieht mich mein bester Freund auch sofort auf. „Halt die Klappe, Zabini. Wir wissen doch beide, dass da nur der pure Neid aus dir spricht, weil DU nicht jeden Morgen so einen genialen Blowjob bekommst!" „Äha, wenn du das sagst, Draco!" Blöder Trottel... grummel...

* * *

Der Rest des Morgens verläuft einfach wundervoll, besonders weil Harry sich die Zeit nimmt mich zwischen 2 Unterrichtsstunden in einen leeren Korridor zu ziehen und mir dort einen seiner herrlichen Küsse zu geben. Dann hat er mich noch gefragt, ob alles in Ordnung ist oder ich irgendwas brauche. Seit wir von der Schwangerschaft erfahren haben ist sein Beschützerinstinkt nur noch stärker geworden. Er ist immer bemüht darauf zu achten, dass ich alles habe, was ich brauche. Unter uns gesagt, glaube ich ja, dass er das nur tut, weil er sich meine Stimmungsschwankungen lieber weitesgehend ersparen möchte, aber was solls. Süß ist es trotzdem! Merlin, ich liebe diesen Mann!

Nach dem Mittagessen habe ich eine Freistunde und beschließe in die Bibliothek zu gehen um dort meine Arithmantik Hausaufgaben zu beenden. Jetzt wäre der ideale Augenblick um das zu erledigen, doch leider kann ich mich überhaupt nicht konzentrieren. Es gibt da etwas, dass mich schon belastet seit ich meinem Vater vor ein paar Wochen den Brief geschrieben habe: Die Tatsache nämlich, dass diesbezüglich NOCH nichts passiert ist.

Ich weiß, dass etwas passieren wird, ich weiß nur nicht wann. Und warum es nicht schon längst geschehen ist. Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nur paranoid, aber ich kenne meinen Vater und dieses Verhalten ist absolut untypisch für ihn. Ich war so sicher, dass er kommen würde mit der Absicht mich von hier zu verschleppen. Immerhin bin ich der einzige Malfoyerbe! Oder zumindest ein Heuler hatte kommen müssen! Irgendetwas um den Slytherins mitzuteilen, dass ich ein Verräter bin! Warum nur ist noch nichts dergleichen geschehen?

Diese Überlegungen bringen mich natürlich auf den Gedanken, dass er irgendeinen diabolischen Plan ausgeheckt hat. Und das macht mich erst recht wahnsinnig, weil ich absolut nicht weiß, was es sein könnte und wann es wohl passieren könnte! Ich hoffe nur, dass es dem Baby nicht schaden wird.

Nach einer Weile jedoch wird meine Gedankenkette jäh durch ein Gebrüll direkt neben meinem Kopf unterbrochen. „DRACO!" Blaise, wer sonst? „Häh? Was?" "Ich versuche schon seit 5 Minuten deine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen!" „Oh, tut mir Leid. Ich war in Gedanken.", murmele ich. „Hab ich gemerkt. Worüber?"

„Über meinen Vater und wie ruhig er sich verhält. Es ist ewig her seit ich den Brief geschickt habe und inzwischen hätte schon längst etwas passiert sein müssen, aber das ist es nicht und das treibt mich in den Wahnsinn!" „Ja, du hast Recht. Ziemlich untypisch für ihn. Halt die Augen offen, ja?" „Das werde ich ganz sicher. Ich kann und will mir gar nicht vorstellen wozu er alles in der Lage wäre, wütend wie er wohl sein dürfte!" Blaise nickt bedächtig und zuckt dann mit den Achseln. „Wie auch immer, die nächste Stunde fängt bald an." „Ja, lass uns gehen!", seufze ich und gemeinsam verlassen wir die Bibliothek.

* * *

Die Aufregung beim Abendessen ist groß, da Dumbledore soeben verkündet hat, dass dieses Jahr wieder ein Weihnachtsball stattfinden wird und zwar schon diesen Freitag, also am Tag bevor die meisten in die Weihnachtsferien verschwinden wird. Ich allerdings bin längst nicht so begeistert wie der Rest der Schule. Nicht nur weil ich nicht mit Harry hingehen kann, sondern auch weil ich um meine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten mit Pansy hingehen muss. Uwäääää...

Na ja, Augen zu und durch. „Ähm... Pansy... Liebling... würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen mit mir zum Ball zu gehen?", frage ich sie betont süßlich und bekomme sofort einen ihrer schrillen Schreie als Antwort. „Oh Dracolein, natürlich will ich mit dir zum Ball gehen! Ich wusste doch, dass du mich magst!" „Natürlich mag ich dich, Pansy!" _Mindestens so sehr wie meinen Vater._ „Dracolein, ich bin so, so glücklich! Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du diese Nacht niemals vergessen wirst!" „Ich kanns kaum erwarten!" Mir wird gerade soooooo schlecht.

Pansy scharwenzelt glücklich zu ihren Freundinnen und da sich Schultratsch immer wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet, dürfte in spätestens einer Stunde wohl jeder Bescheid wissen. OH, OH! Gerade fällt mir ein, dass ich Harry ja gar nicht gefragt habe, ob es in Ordnung ist, dass ich mit Pansy zum Ball gehe! Scheiße, ich hätte ihn erst fragen müssen! Ich bin ja so ein Trottel!

Ich schaue rüber zum Gryffindortisch um zu sehen wie Harry es aufgenommen hat. Hmm...Noch sieht er eigentlich ganz normal aus... Oh, oh, da kommt Wiesels Schwester und flüstert ihm was ins Ohr... Seine Augen weiten sich... und er beginnt mir böse Blicke zuzuwerfen. FUCK!

* * *

Für den Rest des Abendessens würdigt er mich keines weiteren Blickes. Als ich ihn schließlich gemeinsam mit Granger zusammen die Halle verlassen sehe, signalisiere ich Blaise, dass er ihnen mit mir folgen soll. Sobald wir außerhalb der Halle sind, versuche ich Harry auf mich aufmerksam zu machen, indem ich an seinem Umhang ziehe. Das einzige, was ich dadurch erreiche, ist allerdings ein weiterer böser Blick und das wortlose Entreißen des von mir ergriffenen Stoffes. Verdammte Scheiße!

„Ok, was genau war das gerade?" Über Blaise Kopf schwebt ein riesengroßes Fragezeichen. „Äh... na ja... Ich fürchte, es war ein Fehler Pansy zu fragen ob sie mit mir zum Ball geht, ohne vorher Harry zu fragen, ob das in Ordnung geht. Jetzt ist er nämlich anscheinend verdammt sauer auf mich." „Du hast nicht ernsthaft was anderes erwartet, oder? Ich an seiner Stelle wäre jedenfalls auch sauer. Warum hast du ihn denn nicht einfach vorher gefragt?" „Keine Ahnung, ich hab nicht nachgedacht!", seufze ich. „Aber jetzt redet er nicht mehr mit mir. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er mich nur noch böse anfunkelt, wenn er mich denn überhaupt mal eines Blickes würdigt! ... Wenn ich es ihm doch nur erklären könnte."

„Keine Panik, Draco. Gib ihm etwas Zeit um sich zu beruhigen. Du wirst schon sehen: Morgen redet ihr beiden dann miteinander und alles ist wieder in Ordnung!" „Dein Wort in Merlins Ohren, Blaise!" Dann verabschiede ich mich von Blaise und gehe wieder in mein Zimmer, wo ich mich sofort auf die Couch lege. Wie lange ich einfach nur meine Zimmerdecke anstarre, weiß ich nicht. Ich bemühe mich stark nicht zu weinen, aber irgendwann kann ich die Tränen einfach nicht mehr zurück halten. Verflixte Hormone! ... Und irgendwann schaffe ich es wohl sogar mich in den Schlaf zu weinen...

* * *

Ich wachte wieder auf, als mir irgendjemand sanft über die Wange streichelt. Sobald ich es geschafft habe meine Augen mehr als nur eine Sekunde offen zu halten, erkenne ich, dass es sich bei dieser Person um Harry handelt. Meine Augen weiten sich vor Überraschung und bevor ich etwas dagegen tun kann, beginne auch schon viel zu schnell auf ihn einzureden.

„Harry, es tut mir so Leid. Ich weiß, dass ich dich erst hätte fragen müssen, aber ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Und ganz offensichtlich ist es ja ein Problem für dich, aber ich hab sie schon gefragt, also muss ich auch gehen, auch wenn ich gar nicht will. Ich muss das tun um den Schein aufrecht zu erhalten und deswegen hab ich auch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass dir das etwas ausmachen könnte und jetzt bist du böse auf mich und..." Weiter komme ich nicht, da Harry mir einen Finger auf die Lippen drückt und sich neben mich auf die Couch setzt.

„Schatz, du plapperst. Ich weiß, doch warum du es getan hast und dass es nicht deine Absicht war mich zu verletzen. Ich bin nicht böse auf dich, eil du mit Pansy gehst. Versteh mich nicht falsch, es gefällt mir nicht, aber das ist nicht der Grund. Du hättest es mir zuerst erzählen sollen. Ich möchte solche Dinge von dir erfahren und nicht von Ginny, also wenn du das nächste Mal so was planst, dann denk bitte dran, ja?"

„Ich weiß, das werde ich. Tut mir so Leid, ich..." „Draco! ... Halt die Klappe und küss mich!" Selten habe ich einen Befehl so gerne ausgeführt wie diesen und was als nächstes passiert ist, könnt ihr euch sicherlich denken, oder?

* * *

Für meinen Geschmack ist es viel zu früh Freitag geworden. Frisch geduscht stehe ich vor meinem Spiegel und versuche mich für ein Outfit zu entscheiden. Nur weil ich dazu verdammt bin mit Pansy zu gehen, heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht absolut perfekt aussehen muss. Das einzige Problem: Ich finde einfach nichts, dass gescheit passt! Verflucht noch mal!

Merlin sei Dank finde ich nach einigem Suchen doch noch einen blauen Festtagsumhang mit silberner Stickerei, eine schwarze Hose und ein weißes Seidenhemd, die akzeptabel sind. Ein Blick in den Spiegel lässt mich teuflisch lächeln. Harry wird seine Blicke heute garantiert nicht von mir nehmen.

Schon etwas besser gestimmt begebe ich mich in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo ich mit Pansy verabredet bin. „Du siehst heute wieder einmal wundervoll aus, Pansy Liebling!", lüge ich, als ich mich leicht vor ihr verbeuge und ihr einen Kuss auf die Hand drücke. Insgeheim denke ich, dass es doch eigentlich selbst Pansy aufgefallen sein dürfte, dass das soeben eine faustdicke Lüge war. Egal was sie trägt, Pansy sieht immer aus wie eine Kuh mit BSE.

„Sollen wir gehen?", ist allerdings das Einzige, was ich zu diesem Thema noch weiter sage. „Oh, aber ja, Draco, lass uns gehen. Ich muss schon sagen, Draco, du siehst heute Abend wieder besonders heiß aus!" Tss, da erzählt sie mir nichts neues. Ich sehe IMMER heiß aus, selbst wenn ich einen Monat und eine Woche schwanger bin. Das weiß sie zwar nicht, aber ich wollte es doch mal anmerken.

Wir verlassen den Gemeinschaftsraum und begeben uns in die Große Halle, in der bereits die meisten Schüler versammelt sind. Meine Augen suchen den Raum fast automatisch nach Harry ab, der meines Wissens mit Lavender Brown hier sein dürfte, und schließlich finde ich die beiden auf der Tanzfläche. Mein und sein Kiefer klappen gleichzeitig nach unten. Er sieht so absolut heiß aus, dass ich ihn am liebsten sofort vernaschen würde und er denkt anscheinend nicht anders.

„Du sabberst, Draco!", flüstert Blaise mir auf einmal breit grinsend zu. Abrupt schließe ich meinen Mund wieder und drehe mich zu Pansy um, die glücklicherweise nichts gemerkt hat. „Möchtest du tanzen?" „Oh, liebend gerne, Dracylein!" Also führe ich Pansy auf die Tanzfläche und wir beginnen mit einem langsamen Walzer. Nach einer Weile fühle ich Blicke auf mir und als ich den Raum nach ihnen absuche, stelle ich erfreut fest, dass sie zu Harry gehören, der mich mit hungrigen Blicken fast zu verschlingen droht. Ich beschränke mich darauf ihm zuzuzwinkern und dann grinsend weiter zu tanzen.

* * *

Im Laufe der Nacht beginne ich mich ziemlich zu langweilen. Ich würde viel lieber da draußen mit Harry tanzen, als Pansy die ganze Zeit davon abhalten zu müssen mich zu küssen. Mann, die Frau hat anscheinend keine Ahnung, was das Wort „NEIN" bedeutet. Als ich mit ihr zu unserem Tisch gehe um eine kleine Pause zu machen, werde ich auf einmal angerempelt und spüre, dass mir ein kleiner Zettel in die Hand gedrückt wird. Schnell blicke ich mich um, um zu sehen, wer es war, aber er oder sie ist schon in der Menge verschwunden. Achselzuckend wende ich mich der Notiz in meiner Hand zu.

Dann jedoch fällt mir wieder ein, wo ich mich befinde und ich überlege es mir anders. „Pansy, ich bin gleich zurück. Möchtest du auch was trinken?" „Oh, ja, Dracylein, das wäre reizend!" Nickend entferne ich mich von ihr und suche einen ungestörteren Platz. In einer einsamen Ecke blicke ich mich noch einmal suchend um, um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass mich niemand beobachtet, dann öffne ich die Notiz und beginne zu lesen.

_Draco, triff mich in 10 Minuten draußen in den Gärten. H.P_

_Ah, also war es Harry, der mich angerempelt hat, d_enke ich. Er will mich draußen treffen? Weiß er denn nicht wie arschkalt es ist? Und wie um alles in der Welt soll ich Pansy loswerden? Seufzend stecke ich den Zettel in meine Hosentasche und gehe grübelnd zurück zum Tisch.

„Ähm, Pansy... Liebling... Ich fühle mich nicht so besonders. Ich werde wahrscheinlich nur schnell bei Mme. Pomfrey vorbeihuschen und dann gleich ins Bett gehen." Okay, hoffentlich funktioniert das. „Oh aber, Dracoschatz, stimmt etwas nicht? Ich könnte mitkommen, wenn du möchtest. Weißt du, ich könnte dafür sorgen, dass du dich ganz schnell besser fühlst!" Shit, ich hatte befürchtet, dass sie so was sagt.

„Oh, nein, nein, schon in Ordnung. Ich brauche nur etwas Ruhe, dann werde ich gleich besser fühlen. Bleib du nur hier und genieß den Abend. Gute Nacht, Pansy!" Bevor sie protestieren kann, beuge ich mich schnell nach unten, gebe ihr einen kleinen Wangenkuss und verschwinde dann so schnell mich meine Füße tragen.

Ich begebe mich also in die Gärten, nur meine Arme zum Schutz gegen die Kälte um mich geschlungen. Harry allerdings ist weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Plötzlich jedoch legen sich Hände auf meine Augen und eine warme Stimme flüstert mir ins Ohr. „Rate wer da ist!" „Verdammt noch mal, Harry, lass das. Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt!"

Sofort nimmt er die Hände von meinen Augen und legt sie stattdessen auf meinen Bauch, seine Arme um meine Hüften geschlungen, sein Kopf auf meiner Schulter. „Tut mir Leid, Baby, das war nicht meine Absicht." „Warum hast du mich hierher bestellt? Es ist eiskalt und jeder könnte uns sehen!" Seine Arme ziehen mich näher an ihn, halten mich noch enger umschlungen.

„Du siehst einfach so gut aus heute Abend und ich könnte mich kaum noch zurückhalten. Beinahe hätte ich Pansy den Hals umgedreht, weil sie andauernd versucht hat dich zu küssen und dich praktisch nonstop berührt hat." „Du bist eifersüchtig!", stelle ich glucksend fest. „Natürlich bin ich das. Du gehörst immer noch mir.", murmelt er in meinen Nacken.

„Diese Frau akzeptiert einfach kein nein als Antwort. Und nur ganz nebenbei, du siehst heute auch nicht gerade schlecht aus. Blaise behauptet ich hätte beinahe angefangen zu sabbern, als ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen hab." Sein leises Lachen kitzelt meinen Nacken.

„Tanz mit mir, Draco!" Verwundert drehe ich mich zu ihm um. „Jetzt? Hier? Aber, was wenn man uns sieht?" „Unmöglich, ich hab einen Verwirrzauber auf den Garten gelegt, der jeden, der sich dem Garten bist auf 10 Meter nähert, daran erinnert, dass er irgendetwas vergessen hat, das er sofort erledigen muss."

„Aber wir haben keine Musik!" „Die brauchen wir auch nicht!", sagt Harry und beginnt sich langsam mit mir zu bewegen. „Schließ die Augen und denk sie dir", flüstert er mir leise zu und ich tue, was er sagt.

Also beginnen wir zu tanzen zu den wundervollen Klängen von... nun nichts. Würde uns irgendjemand sehen, würde er uns sofort für verrückt erklären. Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir hier draußen stehen und tanzen, aber irgendwann beginnt es zu schneien. Lächelnd sehen Harry und ich gleichzeitig zum Himmel und erfreuen uns am Tanz der Schneeflocken.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus, wenn du lächelst.", flüstert Harry und streicht mir sanft einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, bevor er sich zu mir herunterbeugt um mich auf die zärtlichste Weise zu küssen. „Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr ich dich liebe?" „Zeigs mir!", flüstere ich zurück, dann presse ich meine Lippen fest auf seine.

Wir stehen einfach nur da, im Schnee, und küssen uns. Ich weiß nicht wie lange. Es ist eiskalt, aber das ist uns egal. Es ist einer der schönsten Momente, den ich bisher mit Harry verbringen durfte und ich werde ihn niemals vergessen.

* * *

Träumerblick… **_seufz_** Reviews?


	10. Kapitel 10

**Our Love Story**

Übersetzung von TiaAgano

**Disclaimer**: siehe Kapitel 1

Vielen herzlichen Dank an Amunet, die diesmal als einzige reviewt hat, aber dafür gleich mehrmals!

* * *

Kapitel 10

Samstag Morgen hat so gut wie jeder Hogwarts bereits verlassen. Nur 6 Slytherins, mich eingeschlossen, haben beschlossen zu bleiben. Dazu kommen noch 3 Hufflepuffs, 2 Ravenclaws und 4 Gryffindors, Harry natürlich ebenfalls inbegriffen.

Für Harry und mich ist das sehr vorteilhaft, denn es bedeutet, dass wir nicht mehr ganz so sehr auf Heimlichkeit bedacht sein müssen. Am Mittwoch haben wir dann auch endlich einen Termin bei Mme. Pomfrey, bei dem wir nicht nur erfahren werden ob alles mit dem Baby alles in Ordnung ist, sondern wir werden es auch zum ersten Mal sehen können. Mme. Pomfrey hat mir letztes Mal versprochen, dass sie dann einen Spruch dafür anwenden wird.

Inzwischen ist es Sonntag Morgen und ich bin gerade aufgewacht, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, dass irgendetwas fehlt. Als ich mich umsehe bemerke ich, dass dieses etwas Harry ist. Ich sehe mich im ganzen Zimmer gründlich um, aber er ist nirgends zu finden. „Harry?" Nichts, keine Antwort. „HARRY?"

Die Badezimmertür öffnet sich und Harry streckt seinen Kopf hinaus, eine Zahnbürste im Mund. „Ja, Liebling?", nuschelt er. „Ach nichts, ich hab mich nur gefragt wo du steckst." „Ich putz mir nur die Zähne, Dray. Ich bin gleich da." Dann schließt er die Tür wieder.

Ein paar Minuten später spüre ich wie er wieder zu mir ins Bett kriecht und mich nahe an sich zieht. „Merlin, Draco, deine Füße sind ja eiskalt!" „Ich weiß. Ich bin auch nur deshalb aufgewacht, weil ich die Wärmequelle neben mir vermisst habe.", sage ich grinsend. „Ach, das ist also alles, was ich für dich bin, ja? Jemand der dein Bett schön warm hält?" „Nein... also doch, ja. Aber ich will dich auch bei mir haben, weil ich dich liebe."

Harry lacht nur. „Gut gerettet, Schatz." Ich strecke ihm die Zunge raus, er kichert. Also fange ich an zu schmollen, er lacht noch etwas mehr, dann gibt er mir ein kleines Küsschen. „Hör auf zu schmollen, Draco, das steht dir nicht besonders." Ich strecke ihm noch mal kurz die Zunge raus, dann vergrabe ich mein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge.

Für ein paar Minuten liegen wir einfach nur so da, schweigend, und genießen unsere Zweisamkeit, doch plötzlich werde ich wahnsinnig hungrig. „Harry, ich hab Hunger. Ich möchte... ähm... oh ja, Erdbeeren und... Erdnussbutter... oh und Essiggurken! Holst du mir das?" „Essiggurken, Erdnussbutter und Erdbeeren? Jetzt? Aber, es ist doch noch viel zu früh! Ich will noch nicht aus dem Bett. Du willst es haben, also geh auch selber und hol es dir."

„Harry bitteeeeeee...!" Ich setze meines besten Dackelblick auf. "Vergiss es, darauf fall ich nicht rein!" Er sieht weg. Okay, Plan B. Ich beginne langsam Küsse überall auf seinem Oberkörper zu verteilen. An dem besonders sensiblen Punkt hinter seinem Ohr halte ich inne und beginne leicht zu saugen. „Hmm... Draco, du weißt genau... dass...ah... ich dir nicht widerstehen kann... hmm... wenn du das tust.", stöhnt er. Ein teuflisches Grinsen schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht. „Ich weiß. Also, holst du mir jetzt Erdbeeren, Erdnussbutter und Essiggurken? Bitte, bitte, bitte..."

Harry seufzt. Yes, gewonnen. „Das war mies, Dray!" Ich weiß, aber es hat funktioniert. „Beeil dich, ja?" Ich werfe ihm einen Handkuss zu, ernte aber nur einen bösen Blick von Harry, der bereits dabei ist aus dem Bett zu steigen und sich anzuziehen.

„Hat seine Hoheit noch weitere Wünsche?" „Nun, jetzt da du es erwähnst... etwas Kürbissaft wäre nicht schlecht." „Das war eine rhetorische Frage, Dray!" „Mag sein, aber ich möchte wirklich welchen!" Ich werfe ihm ein, wie ich hoffe, äußerst liebevolles Lächeln zu, doch er verdreht nur die Augen und dreht sich zur Tür. „Ich liebe dich!" „Ja, ja, wie auch immer.", grummelt er und verschwindet.

5 Minuten lang wälze ich mich noch grinsend in meinem schönen warmen Bett hin und her, dann entschließe ich mich dazu eine Dusche zu nehmen, bevor Harry zurückkommt. Genießerisch seufzend stelle ich mich unter den heißen Wasserstrahl. Ich entscheide mich bewusst für das Vanilleshampoo, da ich inzwischen weiß, dass Harry total darauf steht, wenn ich danach rieche. Als ich fertig mit Duschen bin, putze ich mir die Zähne.

Während ich noch putze, steckt Harry seinen Kopf zur Tür hinein. „Das Essen steht im Zimmer, Draco. Komm, wenn du fertig bist." „Okay, ich bin gleich da." Nickend schließt er die Tür wieder. Zähneputzen beendet, Anziehen steht auf dem Plan. Also begebe ich mich wie jeden Morgen zu meinem Kleiderschrank und betrachte mich erst mal eingehend im Spiegel. Doch heute ist alles anders! Mein Bauch ist tatsächlich gewachsen! Ich meine, ich weiß, dass ich schwanger bin und das somit vollkommen normal ist, aber das ist das erste Mal, dass ich so etwas an mir erkennen kann. Gut, ich muss schon sehr genau hinsehen, aber die Wölbung ist da! Irgendwie macht das alles gleich viel realer. Da wächst tatsächlich ein kleiner Mensch in mir heran!

„Harry? Harry, komm her und sieh dir das an!" „Was ist los?" „Komm einfach her, ja?" Harry erhebt sich also vom Bett und betrachtet mich eingehend von oben bis unten. „Okay, und was genau sollte ich jetzt sehen?" „Schau einfach mal ganz, ganz genau hin!" Ich beobachte im Spiegel, wie er mich erneut von oben bis unten mustert. Als seine Augen zum zweiten Mal an meinem Bauch vorbei kommen, weiten sich seine Augen und er beginnt schlagartig wie ein Honigkuchenpferd zu grinsen.

„Baby, dein Bauch! Er ist gewachsen!" Für einige Sekunden kann er die Augen einfach nicht von mir wenden, doch dann umschlingt er meine Taille mit seinen Armen, die Hände wie üblich auf meinem Bauch und sein Kopf auf meiner Schulter. „Das hier passiert tatsächlich, oder? In dir wächst wirklich unser Baby heran, unser kleines Wunder." Seine Stimme klingt unendlich zärtlich und seine Hand streichelt sanft meinen Bauch.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, Draco, und ich bin dir unendlich dankbar." Merlin, ich schmelze gleich dahin. Er ist so wundervoll! Wie habe ich ihn nur verdient? „Ich liebe dich auch, aber du musst mir nicht danken. Ich hab die Arbeit nicht allein gemacht, weißt du?", sage ich lächelnd und freue mich, dass auch er zu lachen beginnt. „Ich weiß, aber du machst mich so glücklich. Glücklicher als ich es je zu sein erhofft hatte und dafür danke ich dir." „Ist mir ein Vergnügen."

* * *

Momentan spaziere ich gerade durch Hogsmeade, allein. Ich hab Harry erzählt, dass ich noch Hausaufgaben zu erledigen habe und dass ich das unbedingt allein machen müsse, weil er mich nur ablenkt. Keine Ahnung ob er mir das abgekauft hat, aber zumindest hat er mich deshalb allein gelassen.

Eigentlich bin ich natürlich in Hogsmeade um all meine Weihnachtseinkäufe zu machen, aber dummerweise habe ich noch keine Idee für Harry. Es muss perfekt sein! Auf keinen Fall Schmuck, vor allem keine Ringe. Das erinnert zu sehr an die Ehe-Sparte und verheiratet sind wir ja nicht. Nein, es muss etwas sein, dass ihm gefällt und dass gleichzeitig auch nützlich ist.

Also bummele ich durch die Läden und denke darüber nach, was ich ihm wohl kaufen könnte, als mir ganz plötzlich eine geniale Idee kommt. Ich weiß genau was ich ihm schenken werde. Und gefallen wird es ihm auch, zumindest hoffe ich das. Nichts wie ab in den Laden!

Nachdem ich Harrys Geschenk gekauft habe, gehe ich in die 3 Besen, wo ich mir ein Butterbier kaufe um mich aufzuwärmen. Ich wünschte Harry wäre hier um das zu übernehmen, aber ich schätze das Butterbier wird wohl reichen müssen. Sobald ich mein Getränk erstanden habe, verkrieche ich mich in eine der Ecknischen um alles herum zu beobachten.

Ich denke an nichts böses, als ich plötzlich Hände auf meinen Schultern spüre und eine Stimme mir leise ins Ohr flüstert: „Böser, böser Draco! Du hast mich angelogen. Sieht für mich nicht gerade nach Schularbeiten aus. Was soll ich nur mit dir anstellen?" Erleichtert seufze ich auf. Es ist nur Harry... OH SCHEISSE! Von wegen nur Harry! Was sag ich denn jetzt nur? „Äh... Harry... was machst du denn hier?"

„Die Frage könnte ich dir auch stellen, Liebling. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, dann hast du gesagt du hättest noch Hausaufgaben. Eine Lüge wie es aussieht!" Dann sieht er die Kiste, die neben mir steht und grinst. „Was ist da drin, Schatz?" „Oh, nein, vergiss es. Genau wie jeder andere auch bekommst du dein Geschenk erst Weihnachten!" „Das ist also für mich, ja? Baby, das hättest du nicht tun müssen."

„Ich weiß, aber ich wollte es. Und glaub bloß nicht, dass ich nicht genau weiß, was du denkst. Ich wiederhole: Du wartest bis Weihnachten!" „Ach, Draco, komm schon! Nur ein ganz kleiner Blick!" Er setzt den Dackelblick auf, aber diesmal kommt er damit nicht durch. „Nein Harry! Bis Weihnachten sind es doch nur noch ein paar Tage!" Er schmollt, aber als er merkt, dass die Nummer nicht zieht, lässt er nur noch ein "Hmmpf!" los, bevor er sich demonstrativ abwendet.

Ich seufze. Manchmal verhält er sich ja soooo kindisch. Schnell sehe ich mich um, aber glücklicherweise schaut niemand her. Also ziehe ich meinen Stuhl näher heran und ergreife seine Hände. „Harry, sieh mich an!" Zögerlich folgt er meinem Befehl, aber schmollen tut er immer noch. Kopfschüttelnd ziehe ich ihn heftig an seinem Hemd zu mir herunter und presse meine Lippen auf seine. Sein Widerstand bricht quasi auf der Stelle.

„Du kannst doch warten, nicht wahr Harry? Bitte, ich möchte, dass es eine Überraschung wird." „Ja, ja... schon gut. Sind ja nur noch ein paar Tage. Tut mir Leid, dass ich mich so kindisch aufgeführt habe." „Schon okay." Glücklich diese Unstimmigkeit geklärt zu haben lächeln wir uns an.

„Und, was tust du nun hier, Harry?" „Ich? Oh, nun, genau wie du bin ich auf die Idee gekommen, dass dies der perfekte Zeitpunkt für meine Weihnachtseinkäufe ist." „Aha...Und, was hast du mir gekauft?" „Wer sagt denn, dass ich dir etwas gekauft habe?" „Heißt das du hast mir nichts gekauft?" Versuch Trick 17: Die Schuldtur. Leidensmiene aufsetzen.

„O, Draco, natürlich hab ich dir was gekauft. Ich bin doch nur deshalb hergekommen. Schau nicht so traurig, ja? Glaub mir, es wird dir gefallen." Ha, ich wusste, dass er drauf reinfällt. Funktioniert jedes Mal. Ein teuflisches Grinsen schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht. Harry sieht es und sein Kiefer klappt entrüstet nach unten. „Du Schlange! Du hast mich ausgetrickst!" „Nun, was soll ich dazu sagen? Es ist nun mal eines meiner vielen Talente!"

„Dieses ‚Talent' wird mich noch mal in den Wahnsinn treiben. ...Wenn ich so recht darüber nachdenke, sollte ich dich wohl für diese hinterlistige Aktion bestrafen." Oooohh, ich liebe es, wenn er die Bett-Stimme benutzt! „Tatsächlich? Was genau hast denn im Sinn?" „Lass uns in dein Zimmer zurück gehen und ich zeigs dir!" Hastig stürze ich den Rest meines Butterbieres hinunter. „Nichts wie los. Ich will dich. JETZT!" Den Weg zurück zum Schloss legen wir rennend zurück.

* * *

TBC


	11. Kapitel 11

**Our Love Story**

Übersetzt von TiaAgano

**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1

**_

* * *

_**

**Kapitel 11**

Es ist Mittwoch geworden und Harry und ich sind schon sehr aufgeregt wegen des anstehenden Arzttermins. Schließlich werden wir ja nicht nur erfahren ob es dem Baby gut geht, sondern auch endlich was es denn eigentlich wird. Ich hoffe ja immer noch auf ein Mädchen und ich hab so das Gefühl, dass es auch eins wird.

Nach dem Mittagsessen schlendern Harry und ich also zum Krankenflügel und kaum sind wir dort angekommen, scheucht mich Mme. Pomfrey auch schon auf eines der Betten. „In Ordnung, Mr. Malfoy, dann machen Sie bitte ihren Oberkörper frei und nehmen diesen Trank ein, der den Ultraschall-Zauber auslöst." Ich tue wie mir geheißen wird und schlucke artig den sehr süßlichen Trank. Kaum habe ich alles ausgetrunken, da murmelt Mme. Pomfrey auch schon eine mir nicht verständliche Zauberformel und eine Kugel aus einer rauchähnlichen Konsistenz erscheint direkt über meinem Bauch.

Staunend können weder Harry noch ich die Augen den Umrissen unseres Babys nehmen, die sich bereits leicht in der Kugel abzeichnen. Es sieht so winzig aus, aber ich habe noch nie etwas schöneres gesehen. In Harrys Augen bilden sich Tränen, aber sein Lächeln ist breiter denn je.

„Merlin, Draco, das ist unser Kind!... Ich ...ich... es ist so... unglaublich!" „Ich weiß!" Mme. Pomfrey räuspert sich leicht um unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. „Nun, dem Baby geht es sehr gut, aber ich möchte Sie trotzdem darum bitten mehr Gemüse und Proteine zu sich zu nehmen. Das Geburtsdatum wird wohl irgendwann Ende April oder Anfang Mai sein. Möchten Sie jetzt das Geschlecht des Kindes erfahren?"

„Was meinst du?", frage ich Harry. „Die Entscheidung liegt bei dir, Schatz." „Also ich will es wissen, auch wenn ich mir ohnehin ziemlich sicher bin, dass es ein Mädchen wird." Mme. Pomfrey lächelt. „Es ist in der Tat ein Mädchen!" „Ich hab es doch gewusst!", strahle ich sowohl Harry als auch Mme. Pomfrey an. „Nun, von medizinischer Seite, wäre das für dieses Mal alles. Oder hat einer von Ihnen noch Fragen?" „Ähm ja...ich!"

Verwirrt blicke ich zu Harry. „Nur heraus damit, Mr. Potter." „Nun, ähm,... sagen wir, dass... also wenn Draco... oben liegt... sie verstehen?... Wäre es dann möglich, dass ich schwanger werde?" Inzwischen ist er knallpink angelaufen und ist sichtlich darum bemüht niemandem in die Augen zu schauen.

Mme. Pomfrey ist sichtlich bemüht ein Kichern zu unterdrücken. „Nun, Mr. Potter, das wäre durchaus möglich, gut dass Sie fragen. Sie sollten sich von Pr. Snape einen speziellen Verhütungstrank brauen lassen. Aber ich muss Sie warnen: Dieser Trank muss alle paar Monate erneuert werden, also wenn Sie nicht schwanger werden möchten, sollten sie nicht vergessen ihn wieder zu nehmen. Das selbe gilt für Sie, Mr. Malfoy. Sie sollten den Trank nach der Schwangerschaft auch einnehmen. ...Wenn das dann alles gewesen ist, sehen wir uns in 3 Wochen wieder und Sie können für heute gehen."

Nickend knöpfe ich mein Hemd zu und drehe mich dann zu Harry um, der immer noch keinem von uns in die Augen sehen kann. Trotz dessen gehen wir Hand in Hand runter in mein Zimmer, sprechen allerdings kein einziges Wort bis wir dort sind. „Ähm... Harry... wieso genau hast du, Mme. Pomfrey, diese Frage gestellt?" Schon wieder läuft er knallrot an. „Oh...äh... na ja, ich... hab mich gefragt wie es wohl wäre, wenn ich... unten liege. ... A...Aber nur, wenn du das wirklich auch willst. Wir müssen nicht. Das ist absolut deine Entscheidung! Wenn du nicht willst, dann versteh ich..."

„Harry! ...Halt die Klappe und komm her!" Langsam trottet er zu mir herüber und lässt sich zögernd von mir in die Arme schließen. „Sehr gut. Und jetzt, schau mich an!" Widerstrebend wird mir auch dieser Wunsch erfüllt. „Ich würde sehr gerne mal oben liegen, hab schon ein paar Mal darüber nachgedacht. Was denkst du, wann du den Zaubertrank bekommen kannst?" Als ich ihm zuzwinkere, beginnt er endlich sich wieder zu entspannen. Lächelnd küsse ich ihn auf die Nasenspitze und er legt seinen Kopf auf meiner Schulter ab.

„Ich liebe dich!", flüstert er mir zärtlich ins Ohr. „Ich weiß. Ich liebe dich auch!", murmele ich zurück und schließe ihn noch fester in meine Arme. Für eine Weile verbleiben wir noch in dieser Position, doch dann werde ich hungrig. Ich beginne damit Harry davon zu überzeugen, dass er mir unbedingt etwas aus der Küche holen muss, und nach einer längeren Diskussion und einer ziemlich heftigen Knutscherei ist er auch gerne dazu bereit.

* * *

Der Weihnachtsmorgen kommt viel zu früh. Geweckt werden Harry und ich durch ein lautes „Tock, Tock, Tock" am Fenster. Genervt stöhne ich auf und stupse Harry etwas unsanft an. „Schatz, geh bitte ans Fenster und töte augenblicklich, was auch immer gerade diesen Krach fabriziert!" Harry kichert leise vor sich hin. „Aber, Draco, es könnte etwas wichtiges sein!" „Mir egal! Es ist viel, viel zu früh für Post! Geh rüber, hol den Brief, schick den blöden Vogel weg und dann komm sofort wieder ins Bett.

Ich höre wie Harry aus dem Bett steigt, zum Fenster hinüber geht, es öffnet und wieder schließt. Dann kommt er zum Bett zurück, aber anstatt wieder zu mir hinein zu klettern, steht er einfach nur da und starrt mit ernster Miene auf den Brief. „Was ist?" „Ich... ich denke, der Brief ist von einem deiner Eltern." Meine Augen weiten sich. „Wie...woher willst du..." „Der Brief trägt euer Familiensiegel." Meine Augen weiten sich noch ein wenig mehr. Hastig greife ich nach dem Brief und reiße ihn praktisch auf.

_Mein lieber Sohn,_

_Da dein Vater nicht erfahren darf, dass ich weiterhin mit dir in Kontakt stehe, muss ich mich leider sehr kurz fassen. Zuerst, lass mich dir mitteilen wie glücklich ich darüber bin, dass du dich dagegen entschieden hast dem Beispiel deines Vaters zu folgen und das Dunkle Mal abgelehnt hast. Doch wenn es stimmt, was dein Vater sagt, dann befindest du dich in großer Gefahr. Draco, innerhalb von Hogwarts gibt es mindestens einen Spion. Dein Vater weiß von deiner Schwangerschaft und auch, dass Harry Potter der andere Vater ist. Dass dein Vater außer sich ist vor Wut, muss ich dir wohl nicht sagen. Ich weiß nicht, welche Anordnungen er gegeben hat, aber Kidnapping ist definitiv einer der Möglichkeiten. Also bitte, sei vorsichtig wem du traust und pass auf dich auf._

_Ich bin sehr glücklich darüber, dass du jemanden gefunden hast, den du von ganzem Herzen liebst und der noch dazu deine Gefühle erwidert. Schon jetzt freue ich mich darauf Großmutter zu werden und hoffe eines Tages mein Enkelkind im Arm halten zu können. Ich bin sehr, sehr stolz auf dich, Draco. Bitte, passt gut auf euch auf._

_Mit all meiner Liebe,_

_Deine Mutter,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Als ich den Brief zu Ende gelesen habe, füllen sich meine Augen mit Tränen. „Draco? Alles in Ordnung?... Schatz, was stand in dem Brief? Du bist ziemlich blass geworden." Die Tränen rinnen mir in Strömen über das Gesicht, ich bin nicht in der Lage zu antworten. Meine Mutter hat gesagt, dass sie mich liebt und stolz auf mich ist. Ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich sie mein Wohlergehen tatsächlich kümmert. Selbst als ich klein war, hat meine Mutter mir niemals irgendwelche Zeichen der Zuneigung gezeigt.

Harry schließt die Arme um mich und zieht mich fest an sich. „Dray, was ist los? Warum weinst du?" "Sie liebt mich, Harry! Sie interessiert sich tatsächlich für mich. Sie ist stolz auf mich und kanns kaum erwarten Großmutter zu werden." Die Tränen wollen einfach nicht versiegen. Sanft lächelnd wischt mir Harry über die feuchten Wangen. „Wer? Deine Mutter?" Nickend reiche ich ihm den Brief, damit wer ihn selbst lesen kann.

Seine Augen weiten sich, während er den Brief liest. „Kidnapping? Verdammt, Draco, was machen wir nur?" Augenblicklich erblasse ich. Diesen Teil des Briefes habe ich komplett ignoriert. „Merlin, Harry... Das Baby! Wir müssen unbedingt dafür sorgen, dass sie sicher ist! Ich kenne meinen Vater, er wird alles tun um unsere Kleine in die Finger zu kriegen." „Beruhige dich, Schatz. Was mich im Moment am meisten kümmert ist, wie um alles in der Welt er überhaupt von dem Baby erfahren konnte." „Ich hab keine Ahnung, ehrlich. Aber was sollen wir nur machen?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Draco. Ich hab versprochen, dass euch nichts passiert und das Versprechen werde ich halten. Morgen reden wir mit Dumbledore, der weiß sicher Rat." Für ein paar Minuten sitzen wir einfach nur engumschlungen da, doch dann bricht Harry unser Schweigen. „Draco?" „Ja?" „Fröhliche Weihnachten!" Verwirrt blinzele ich ihn an, dann weiten sich meine Augen. Über den Brief habe ich doch glatt komplett vergessen, dass Weihnachten ist.

„Merlin, das hab ich fast vergessen! Fröhliche Weihnachten, Liebling." Harry beugt sich herab um mich zu küssen, doch ich wende schnell das Gesicht ab. „Morgendlicher Mundgeruch…uäw.", murmele ich grinsend. Kopfschüttelnd verschwindet er im Bad und ich folge ihm augenblicklich.

Ich bin kaum fertig mit Zähneputzen, als ich auch schon in einen tiefen Kuss verwickelt werde, den ich auch sofort erwidere. Erst als wir wirklich kaum noch Luft bekommen, unterbrechen wir den Kuss. „Frohes Fest, Harry." „Frohes Fest, Schatz. Komm schon, lass uns Geschenke öffnen." Und schon ist er lachend in mein Schlafzimmer verschwunden und ich folge ihm augenblicklich.

-TBC-


	12. Kapitel 12

**Our Love Story**  
übersetzt von TiaAgano

**Disclaimer**: siehe Kapitel 1

Danke an alle Reviewer!

* * *

**Kapitel 12  
**Wenig später sitzen wir mit einem riesigen Berg Geschenke auf dem Bett und entscheiden uns nach einer langen Diskussion dafür, zuerst einmal die von unseren Freunden zu öffnen. Blaise hat mir ein dickes Buch über Quidditch Strategien geschickt. Von meiner Mutter habe ich eine Schachtel meiner Lieblingsschokolade bekommen und zu meiner großen Verwunderung einen Schlüssel für ein Verlies bei Gringotts und einen Brief. Laut dem Brief hat meine Mutter schon kurz nach meiner Geburt heimlich das Verlies eröffnet und außer ihr und mir, weiß niemand davon. Das darin vorhandene Geld hatte sie für einen Notfall zusammengespart und ist der Ansicht, dass jetzt die Zeit gekommen ist, in der es dringend gebraucht wird.

Crabbe und Goyle haben für etwas absolut nutzloses zusammengelegt: Ein neues Besenpflege Set. Zu meiner großen Überraschung allerdings ist Pansys Geschenk sogar brauchbar. Sie hat mich mit einem Vorrat der kompletten Linie, der von mir favorisierten Haarpflegeprodukte versorgt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass mir dieses Weibsbild mal nützlich sein würde?

Meine letzten beide Geschenke sind von Harry. Moment mal...Zwei? Warum zwei? Ich hab ihm nur eines gekauft! Das ist doch nicht fair! „Harry, du hast mir zwei Geschenke besorgt und ich dir nur eines. Du hättest mir nicht zwei kaufen sollen, eines hätte völlig ausgereicht." „Mag sein, aber ich wollte dir beides kaufen. Nimms einfach an, ja?" „Okay, aber das heißt nicht, dass mir das gefallen muss. Ich werde dir noch was besorgen."

Das Lächeln, das plötzlich Harrys Züge umspielt und das lustvolle Glitzern in seinen Augen beunruigt mich schon fast ein wenig. „Oh, ich weiß genau, was du mir ...besorgen ...könntest, Schatz." Okay, jetzt bin ich verwirrt. Wovon spricht er nur? Harry scheint meine Verwirrung bemerkt zu haben, denn er beugt sich ganz nahe zu mir um mir ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Heute Nacht, Schatz, möchte ich gerne, dass du die aktive Rolle übernimmst." „WAS??... Ich meine... bist du sicher?" „Absolut. Liebe mich, Draco."

„A-Aber... ich meine... der Trank..?" Ein breites Grinsen schleicht sich auf Harrys Gesicht. „Ich war schon gestern bei Snape und hab den Trank eingenommen." „Du hast das geplant, nicht wahr?" „Nun, nicht wirklich, aber ich will nun mal wissen wie es sich anfühlt dich in mir zu spüren. Du... Du wirst es doch tun, nicht wahr?" Eine leichte Röte schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht. Ich kann nicht glauben, wie ruhig Harry darüber sprechen kann. „Natürlich werde ich... Ich würde sehr gern..." Harry lächelt lediglich und gibt mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wollen wir jetzt erst einmal den Rest der Geschenke auspacken?"

„Du zuerst, Harry!" Merlin, ich hoffe so, dass es ihm gefällt. Grinsend hebt er die neben ihm stehende Schachtel auf seinen Schoß und beginnt sie zu öffnen. „Sei bitte vorsichtig, es ist sehr empfindlich.", ermahne ich ihn nervös. Nickend öffnet er vorsichtig die Schachtel und bekommt große Augen, als er sie endlich geöffnet hat. „Merlin, Draco, sie sind wunderschön. Wo hast du die nur gefunden? Die müssen doch unglaublich teuer gewesen sein! Welche Rasse ist das?", sprudelt es aus Harry heraus, als er die beiden kleinen Schlangen aus ihrem Behälter nimmt. Eine ist schwarz mit blauen Augen, die andere weiß, fast schon silber und ebenfalls mit blauen Augen.

„Ich habe sie einer Frau in Hogsmeade abgekauft, die gesagt hat, dass sie australische, blauäugige Aspen sind. Sie werden nur noch unwesentlich wachsen und sind ausgesprochen loyale Tiere. Du kannst ihnen kleinere Dinge antrainieren, wenn du willst, aber du musst aufpassen, weil sie giftig sind. ...Vielleicht solltest du mal mit ihnen reden." Meinen Vorschlag annehmend beginnt Harry zu zischen und ich habe zwar nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was er da eigentlich vor sich hinplappert, aber es klingt wahnsinnig erotisch.

Nach ein paar Minuten jedoch endet das Gezische und Harry lacht glücklich vor sich hin. „Oh, Draco, sie sind so niedlich! Ich liebe sie jetzt schon. Die schwarze heißt Orris, die weiße Arris. Sie sind Geschwister und wurden, wie sie sagen, von ihrer Mutter getrennt durch die ‚böse alte Frau'. Aber Arris meinte, dass sie sich sehr gefreut hat, als der ‚niedliche blonde Junge' sie ihr abgekauft hat. Sie sind sehr glücklich bei uns gelandet zu sein und ich bin sicherlich genauso froh darüber, aber du hättest nicht so viel Geld ausgeben sollen, wie du es sicherlich getan hast."

„Ich weiß, aber das war es mir wert. Dass du glücklich bist, ist das wichtigste für mich. Sicher, dass sie dir gefallen?" „Ich liebe sie, glaub mir. Definitiv das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk, dass ich je bekommen habe." Und bevor ich ihn noch weiter befragen kann, lehnt er sich auch schon zu mir hinüber und verwickelt mich in einen tiefen Kuss. „Und jetzt mach deine auf, ja Schatz?" Noch leicht atemlos greife ich nach dem größeren der beiden Päckchen und platziere es auf meinem Schoß. Vorsichtig beginne ich es zu öffnen und komme über das Staunen über den Inhalt nicht hinaus. In dem Päckchen liegt ein Bilderrahmen mit dem schönsten Photo, das ich je gesehen habe.

Es zeigt Harry und mich, gemeinsam, wie wir beide beim Weihnachtsball in den Gärten miteinander tanzen. Und da es eine verzauberte Photographie ist, kann man uns sogar bei allen Tanzbewegungen zusehen und den Schnee, der leise um uns herumrieselt. Wunderschön kann diesen Anblick noch nicht einmal annähernd beschreiben.

„Harry, wo hast du das nur her? Du sagtest doch, dass uns niemand sehen könnte!" „Nun, ich habe meine Mittel und Wege, aber keine Sorge, unser Geheimnis ist sicher. Ich vertraue der Person, die es für mich aufgenommen hat vollkommen, also mach dir keine Sorgen." Noch immer meine Blicke nicht von der Photographie abwendend nicke ich lediglich. „Vergiss das andere Päckchen nicht, Schatz.", holt mich Harry schließlich in die Realität zurück.

„Oh, richtig!" Also lege ich das Photo zu den Geschenken meiner Mutter und greife nach dem zweiten Päckchen. Als ich es ausgepackt habe, halte ich ein hübsches, blaues Samtkästchen in den Händen. Auf meinen fragenden Blick erhalte ich jedoch lediglich ein Schulterzucken. Meine Augen weiten sich, als ich es öffne und den Inhalt erblicke.

Es ist ein wunderschöner Armreif, gebildet aus einer goldenen und einer silbernen Schlange, die so ineinander verschlungen sind, dass die beiden Köpfe sich treffen. Die Augen der goldenen Schlange bestehen aus zwei kleinen Smaragden, während die silberne Schlange von zwei Saphiren geziert wird. Es ist ziemlich schlicht, aber einfach wundervoll.

„Harry, es ist..." Kurzzeitig fehlen mir die Worte, als ich den Armreif anlege und nur noch mehr staunen kann. „Es ist wundervoll! Wo hast du das nur gefunden?" „Gar nicht, ich habs für dich anfertigen lassen. Es sind auch ein paar Zauberformeln eingearbeitet: Ein Ortungszauber, damit ich dich immer finden kann und ein unsichtbares Schutzschild, das gegen die meisten Flüche wirkt. Für die Unverzeihlichen ist es aber leider nicht stark genug."

Harry Worte bringen mich zum Lächeln. Er ist wirklich besorgt, dass mir auch nur irgendwas passieren könnte. „Ich liebe es!" „Gut.", murmelt er und lächelt zurück. Lachend ziehe ich ihn an seinem Kragen näher zu mir, so dass ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze geben kann. „Dass ist nicht die Art, wie man jemandem richtig dankt.", murrt er und verzieht das Gesicht.

„Nein?", frage ich mit gespieltem Erstaunen. „Nein!" „Hmm, dann lass mich mal sehen, was ich da machen kann." Vorsichtig hebe ich Harrys und meine Geschenke auf und platziere sie sorgsam auf dem Boden. Harry betrachtet mich mit fragendem Blick, bis ich plötzlich auf seinen Schoß springe. „Wah...was zur - mpfh"

Harry kommt nicht dazu seinen Satz zu beenden, da ich seine Lippen schnell mit meinen verschließe. Ich nutze seinen noch immer leicht geöffneten Mund um ihn mit meiner Zunge zu erkunden. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Geschmack von Zahnpasta so verdammt sexy sein kann?

Nach einigen Minuten heftigen Knutschens löse ich mich langsam wieder von ihm. „Wie ist das?" Sein Blick ist verträumt, sein Atem geht schwer und sein Mund ist noch immer leicht geöffnet. „Wow!", ist dann auch das einzige, das er herausbringt. Lachend lege ich mich wieder neben ihn, meinen Kopf abgelegt auf seiner Brust. „Das war definitiv die beste Knutscherei meines ganzen Lebens." Lächelnd spiele ich mit den Knöpfen an seinem Pyjamaoberteil. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen."

„Da ich jetzt ein anständiges Danke von dir bekommen habe und weiß, dass du genauso hungrig bist wie ich – versuch gar nicht erst das abzustreiten Schatz, dein Magen knurrt- …Was hältst du davon wenn wir duschen gehen, uns was anziehen, ordentlich frühstücken und dann einen schönen Spaziergang machen? Ich könnte etwas frische Luft vertragen."

„Okay, klingt gut, aber Harry, denkst du nicht, dass wir Dumbledore vom Brief meiner Mutter erzählen sollten?" „Verdammt, das hatte ich schon wieder total vergessen. Weißt du was? Geh du schon mal duschen und ich schick ihm schnell ne Eule, dass wir dringend mit ihm reden müssen." Seufzend nicke ich und verschwinde dann im Badezimmer. 'Über so was wollte ich an Weihnachten eigentlich nicht nachdenken.'

* * *

Als wir beide mit Duschen fertig und angezogen waren, war es beinahe schon Zeit fürs Mittagessen. Wir entschieden uns dazu tatsächlich mal wieder die Große Halle mit unserer Anwesenheit zu beehren, denn auch wenn nicht sehr viele dort sein würden, würde es doch von weiteren Spekulationen über uns abhalten. Also nahmen wir ein frühes Mittagessen in der Halle ein und liefen dann direkt zu Dumbledores Büro weiter um ihm von dem Brief zu erzählen.

Nachdem wir ihm alles erzählt und ihm den Brief gezeigt hatten, machte Dumbledore ein sehr ernstes Gesicht und meinte, dass es besser wäre, wenn ich von nun an nicht mehr bei meinen Hausgenossen leben würde. Er entschied sich dafür mir ein eigenes Zimmer zu geben mit einem Portrait dessen Passwort nur Harry, Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonnagal, Professor Snape und natürlich ich kennen sollten.

Ich fragte ihn, ob das nicht zu verdächtig aussehen würde, aber er meinte, dass es ohnehin nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein würde bis alle von unserer Beziehung und die Slytherins von meinem Verrat erfahren würden. Sobald der Großteil der Schüler aus den Ferien zurück war, hatten die Slytherins wahrscheinlich bereits durch ihre Eltern von meinem Seitenwechsel erfahren, was ihn dazu veranlasste mich zu ermahnen von nun an besonders vorsichtig zu sein.

Nach der Besprechung zeigte Dumbledore mir und Harry mein neues Zimmer, das im dritten Stock lag und von einem Porträt, das einen Drachen mit blauen Drachen zeigte, bewacht war. Ziemlich passend, wie ich noch immer finde. „Das Passwort lautet Seelenverwandtschaft, Mr. Malfoy." Ich nickte lediglich, wiederholte das Passwort und das Porträt gab den Durchgang frei.

Innen fanden wir uns in einem mittelgroßen Gemeinschaftsraum wieder, der sowohl auf der rechten, als auch der linken Seite, jeweils nur eine einzige Tür hatte. Dumbledore räusperte sich um meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu erlangen. „Die Tür zu Ihrer Linken führt zu ihrem Schlafzimmer mit eigenem Bad. Die zu Ihrer Rechten ist nur für den Notfall gedacht. Wenn Sie sie öffnen, werden Sie einen langen Korridor erblicken, an dessen Ende wieder eine Tür ist. Diese führt direkt zu meinem Büro." Ich nickte, um zu zeigen, dass ich alles verstanden hatte.

„Ihre Sachen werden in diesem Moment von den Hauselfen gepackt und dann hierher gebracht. Ich hoffe das Zimmer gefällt Ihnen. Jetzt muss ich allerdings auch schon los, ich habe eine Besprechung. …Oh, Frohe Weihnachten, die Herren!" Und mit diesen Worten verschwand Dumbledore und lies Harry und mich in dem gemütlichen Wohnzimmer allein zurück.

„Das ist so cool! Komm schon, Draco, lass uns das Schlafzimmer begutachten!" Begeistert schnappte sich Harry meine Hand und zog mich in eines der Nebenzimmer.

Das Schlafzimmer war etwas größer als das Zimmer des Schulsprechers, in dem ich bis jetzt gewohnt hatte. Die Wände waren in einem sanften Blauton gestrichen und mit weißen Sockelleisten versehen worden. Ein großes Doppelbett mit ebenfalls blauer Bettwäsche stand in der Mitte des Zimmers; das restliche Mobiliar bestand aus einem Kleiderschrank, einem Schreibtisch und einigen Bücherregalen.

Durch eine weitere Tür gelangte man in das verhältnismäßig riesige Badezimmer, das gänzlich aus weißem Marmor mit blauen Einlegungen gefertigt worden war. Ausgestattet hatte man es mit einer Dusche, einer Toilette, einem Waschbecken und – das war das allerbeste an der Sache – eine Badewanne, in der mindestens zwei Personen Platz finden konnten. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten das mit Harry auszuprobieren!

„Wow, Draco, dieses Badezimmer ist einfach unglaublich! Ich finde, wir sollten bald mal die Badewanne testen…", flüsterte mir eine wohlbekannte Stimme verführerisch ins Ohr, während sich zwei Arme um meine Hüften schlangen. Ein wohliges Schaudern lief mir über den Rücken. „Das geht uns beiden so, Schatz."

* * *

Nachdem meine Sachen angekommen und endlich alles verstaut war, schlug Harry vor für eine Weile nach draußen zu gehen, was ich nur zu gerne annahm. Etwas frische Luft klang in diesem Moment verdammt gut.

Draußen angekommen verkündete Harry, dass er Lust hätte zu Fliegen. Auch das ging mir ähnlich, aber mein Liebster legte vehement sein Veto ein. „Auf keinen Fall werde ich zulassen, dass du in deinem Zustand einen Besen besteigst, Draco Ryan Malfoy!" Ich versuchte alles – Schmollen, Hundeblick Aufsetzen, sogar Betteln -, aber er wahr einfach nicht umzustimmen. Schließlich und endlich gab ich so würdevoll wie möglich auf und beschränkte mich aufs Zusehen.

Noch nie zuvor war mir aufgefallen wie graziös und atemberaubend Harry wirkt, wenn er fliegt. Fast schon schien er fürs Fliegen geboren zu sein. Ich hatte auch noch nie zuvor bemerkt wie erotisch Harry nach einem Flug aussah – leicht verschwitzt, mit geröteten Wangen und einer noch wirreren Frisur als sonst… jammi!

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich mich gerade zurückhalten muss, um dich nicht sofort zu vernaschen? Soooooo sexy…" Vielsagend bewegte ich meine Augenbrauen, während er grinsend auf mich zuschritt. „Nicht doch, Draco. Keine sexuellen Aktivitäten auf dem Quidditchfeld. Das ist quasi schon eine heilige Regel." „Mir egal.", knurrte ich gespielt bedrohlich und zog ihn fest an mich, um ihn halb besinnungslos zu küssen.

„Draco, komm schon. Wir können es nicht hier tun, das weißt du! Davon abgesehen brauche ich dringend eine Dusche und bald müssen wir für dich und das Kleine Abendessen beschaffen." Ich schmollte zwar noch etwas, aber im Grunde wusste ich, dass er Recht hatte. Also nickte ich seufzend und wir machten uns auf zum Schloss.

* * *

Etwas später an diesem Abend saß ich auf dem Sofa meines neuen Wohnzimmers und machte Hausaufgaben, während Harry einfach nur faul herumlag und döste. Sein Kopf ruhte auf meinem Schoß und sowohl seine Nähe, als auch die kleinen Geräusche, die er im Schlaf von sich gab, lenkten mich immer wieder von meiner Arbeit ab. Zum wiederholten Male seufzte ich und setzte meine Arbeit fort.

Eine Stunde später war ich endlich fertig und konnte meine Bücher getrost weglegen. Da es bereits spät geworden war, entschied ich mich dafür Harry aufzuwecken, damit wir endlich zu Bett gehen konnten.

„Harry! Liebling, wach auf!", rief ich leise und streichelte ihm durchs Haar. Mein Liebster murrte daraufhin jedoch lediglich kurz vor sich hin, dann drehte er sich um und schlief weiter. Ich seufzte. „Harry, komm schon, wach auf! Es ist spat, lass uns ins Bett gehen!"

Harry drehte sich zurück, dann öffnete er seine wunderschönen Augen und lächelte mich an. Sein Lächeln erwidernd beugte ich mich vor und drückte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf seine Lippen.

„Na los, lass uns Schlafen gehen." Ein teuflisches Grinsen huschte über Harry und er schüttelte den Kopf. Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Warum denn nicht?" Lächelnd erhob er sich und sah mir tief in die Augen. „Du hast doch nicht etwa vergessen, was ich heute Morgen gesagt habe, oder?"

Meine Augen weiteten sich. „Nein, aber du siehst müde aus, Schatz." Daraufhin wurde sein Grinsen noch ein Stückchen breiter und er zog mich abrupt an sich. Ich stöhnte auf, als ich merkte wie hart er bereits war. „Ganz im Gegenteil, Liebling. Ich kann dir versichern, dass ich hellwach bin."

Mit diesen Worten presste er seine Lippen auf meine und begann mich beinahe besinnungslos zu küssen. Wie im Fieber rieben sich unsere Körper aneinander, während wir uns bemühten so schnell wie möglich unsere nackte Haut zusammenzubringen.

Mit einem teuflischen Lächeln pinnte ich seinen Körper unter mir fest, bevor er sich vielleicht doch noch umentscheiden konnte. „Heute Nacht bin ich am Zug, Liebling, vergiss das nicht. Überlass einfach alles mir, ja?", flüsterte ich in sein Ohr und genoss es zu spüren, wie er unter mir erschauderte.

Meine Lippen wanderten über sein Ohr hinweg seinen Hals hinunter und saugten sich schließlich in seiner Halsbeuge fest. Sein Hemd, das er noch immer noch trug – wenn auch sehr wenig zugeknöpft – störte mich so sehr, dass ich es in meinem Eifer es loszuwerden beinahe zerriss.

Ich begann an seinem Oberkörper zu knabbern, lies meinen Mund über alles wandern, was ich erreichen konnte. Harrys Stöhnen, das sich seinem Körper entrann, als ich begann seine Brustwarzen vorsichtig mit meinen Zähnen zu bearbeiten, raubte mir beinahe den Verstand.

„Oh, Merlin… Draco! Oh,…mach das noch mal.", keuchte er. Grinsend kam ich seinem Wunsch nur zu gerne nach, doch dieses Mal ein wenig härter. Ein noch lauteres Stöhnen belohnte mich für meine Mühen. Langsam glitt ich an seinem Körper entlang wieder nach oben, so dass ich ihm leichter ins Ohr flüstern konnte: „Lass uns ins Schlafzimmer gehen. Ich will das neue Bett ausprobieren!"

* * *

Später, nach einem ausgiebigen Bettentest und einigen Reinigungszaubern, kuschelten wir uns unter den Decken zusammen. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte ich leise in Harrys Ohr. „Ich dich auch… Merlin, Draco, das was unglaublich!" „Ich weiß!" Ein breites Grinsen huschte über mein Gesicht. „Du bist wohl sehr von dir überzeugt, hm?" „Naja, ich bin nun einmal gut in allem, was ich tue."

Harry kicherte leise und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Arrogantes Kerlchen." „Ja, aber DEIN arrogantes Kerlchen." Ich zog Harry noch ein wenig näher zu mir und er legte seinen Kopf auf meiner Brust ab, während er begann zärtlich meinen Bauch zu streicheln.

„Gute Nacht, Harry." „Gute Nacht, Liebling", antwortete er und dann kam das Süßeste was ich jemals erlebt hatte. Er sah auf meinen Bauch herab, verschränkte meine Hand mit seiner, legte sie darauf und flüsterte „Gute Nacht, Baby!"

Dann verfielen wir beide in einen tiefen Schlummer. Es war mit das schönste Weihnachtsfest, das ich je erlebt hatte.

- TBC -


	13. Kapitel 13

**Our Love Story**

übersetzt von TiaAgano

**Disclaimer**: siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Kapitel 13**

Weihnachten war genauso schnell vorüber wie es gekommen war und inzwischen war es schon drei Wochen her, dass das neue Halbjahr begonnen hatte. Ich wusste, dass alle von meinem Verrat erfahren hatten, und war mir ganz sicher gewesen, dass die Slytherins es nach ihrer Rückkehr überall verbreiten und sich rächen würden, doch bisher war nichts geschehen. Zwar wusste ich, dass sie etwas planten, doch ich wusste einfach nicht was.

Ich machte mir große Sorgen, aber nicht um mich, sondern um das Baby. Seit kurzem verbarg ich mein Bäuchlein mit einem Verschleierungszauber, denn auch wenn es mir noch nicht allzu deutlich anzusehen war, so hatten Harry und ich beschlossen doch lieber auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass die Slytherins auch davon bereits wussten, aber der Rest der Schule wahrscheinlich noch nicht und ich wollte es so lange wie möglich geheim halten.

Meine Zauberkraft wurde langsam schwächer, was mich noch zusätzlich beunruhigte. Ohne Magie würde es mir nicht möglich sein mich und vor allem das Kind zu schützen, aber Harry hat gesagt, dass er nicht zulassen würde, dass uns beiden etwas zustößt.

Ein positiverer Aspekt war der, dass meine morgendliche Übelkeit inzwischen vorüber war (was mich sehr freute!), aber leider waren meine Essgelüste Harrys Ansicht nach um einiges schlimmer geworden. In letzter Zeit hatte ich ihn mit den merkwürdigsten Essenswünschen in die Küche geschickt und auch wenn er oft murrte, so hatte er sie mir doch jedes Mal geholt. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, trug er mich auf Händen. Merlin, wie ich diesen Mann liebe!

Seit einer Weile bereits überlegten wir, wie wir am besten vor dem Rest der Schule unsere Beziehung öffentlich machen sollten, denn außer Granger und Longbottom war noch niemand über alles eingeweiht. Weasley und Harry sprachen noch immer nicht wieder miteinander, seitdem Harry ihm gesagt hatte, dass er schwul ist. Harry machte sich große Gedanken um die Reaktionen der Gryffindors, die bestimmt ausrasten würden. Ich machte mir diesbezüglich bei den Slytherins gar keine weiteren Gedanken, denn ich war ja sicher, dass sie es ohnehin bereits wussten und was sie davon hielten, das war mir eigentlich ziemlich egal.

Spät eines Morgens, als ich gerade aus Zauberkunst kam, wurde ich plötzlich von Goyle, Crabbe und Nott umstellt. „Kann ich euch vielleicht irgendwie helfen?", fragte ich und bemühte mich meine Stimme dabei so ruhig klingen zu lassen wie möglich.

Ein gemeines Grinsen war die einzige Antwort, die ich erhielt, dann hatten sie auch schon ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen und auf mich gerichtet. Ich allerdings auch. Inzwischen hatte sich eine Menschentraube um uns herum gebildet, die gespannt die Konfrontation beobachteten. 'Harry, wo bist du, wenn ich dich brauche?? Verdammter Mist aber auch…', dachte ich.

„Was willst du tun, Malfoy? Uns verhexen? Mit einem Fluch belegen? Als ob du das noch könntest, selbst wenn es nicht drei gegen einen stünde." Notts Stimme triefte geradezu vor Bosheit. „Was wollt ihr?", zischte ich zurück. „Wir sind hier um eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Du bist ein elender Verräter, Malfoy. Lässt dich nicht nur von Potter ficken, sondern obendrein auch noch schwängern! Du widerst mich an!"

Ich hörte die Menge um mich herum schockiert nach Luft schnappen und mit dem Tuscheln beginnen und entschied, dass Leugnen die beste Verteidigung war. „Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wovon du eigentlich redest." „Oh, ich denke, dass du das nur zu gut weißt. Finite Incantatem!" Mit den letzten Worten richtete er seinen Zauberstab direkt auf meinen Bauch, der daraufhin zu prickeln begann. Kurz darauf war der Verschleierungszauber auch schon verschwunden.

Wieder ging ein schockiertes Raunen durch die Menge, als man meinen leicht hervorstehenden Bauch sah. Nott schenkte mir erneut ein mieses Grinsen. „Siehst du, ich wusste es doch! Du bist wirklich erbärmlich, Malfoy. Ich meine ernsthaft, Potter? Hättest du noch tiefer fallen können? Du bist eine wahre Schande für den edlen Namen Malfoy!" „Das interessiert mich einen Scheißdreck! Der Name Malfoy wurde bereits an dem Tag in dem Schlamm gezogen, an dem sich mein Vater dazu entschloss diesem Verrückten zu dienen!!"

Nott warf mir einen wütenden Blick zu. „Wie kannst du es wagen? Inflammo!", rief Nott und schickte den Fluch in meine Richtung, bevor ich auch nur daran denken konnte zu reagieren. Ich wartete darauf, dass der Fluch mich traf und ich in Flammen aufgehen würde, doch nichts geschah. Eine deutlich sichtbare Barriere hatte sich vor mir aufgebaut und schützte mich. 'Der Armreif, natürlich!', fiel es mir plötzlich wieder ein.

Nott war wütend, dass sein Zauber misslungen war, also versuchte er es – genau wie Crabbe und Goyle – mit einem weiteren. Doch auch diese waren zum Scheitern verurteilt. „Sehen wir doch mal, ob du auch das aufhalten kannst!", zischte Nott. „Crucio!"

Sobald der Fluch mich traf, sank ich auf die Knie zusammen und schrie vor Schmerzen. In meinem Kopf schrie meine innere Stimme noch immer nach Harry. Dann dachte ich an das Baby und verschränkte schützend die Arme vor meinem Bauch. Tränen rannen mir in Strömen übers Gesicht. Ich wollte nur, dass die Schmerzen aufhörten.

Dann, ganz plötzlich, war aller Schmerz vorbei und ich seufzte erleichtert auf. Ich blickte nach oben und sah Harry schützend vor mir stehen. Sein Blick war mörderisch, seine Augen glühten vor Wut. Bevor meine Angreifer reagieren konnten, hetzte ihnen Harry einen Fluch auf den Hals und schon fielen sie ohnmächtig zu Boden.

Harry kniete sich neben mich auf den Boden, hob mich hoch und nahm mich auf den Schoß. „Draco? Draco, geht es dir gut?", fragte er besorgt und streichelte mir durchs Haar. Seufzend kuschelte ich mich noch ein bisschen mehr an seine breite Brust. „Ich bin okay, Harry, aber das hat ganz schön wehgetan. Mme. Pomfrey sollte wohl besser mal nach dem Baby sehen."

Harry schluchzte leise, doch ich hatte es gehört. In seinen Augen standen Tränen. Tröstend legte ich ihm eine Hand auf die Wange. „Es geht mir gut, Harry." „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht früher hier war. Ich war auf der anderen Seite des Schlosses! Ich bin so schnell gerannt, wie ich konnte, aber…"

Neue Tränen rannen ihm aus den Augen und ich wischte sie sanft weg. „Ich bin okay, Liebling. Jetzt bist du ja hier. Ich hoffe, du hast ihnen einen richtig guten Fluch angehext." Harry grinste und nickte mir zu. „Vertrau mir, Schatz. Die werden nicht so schnell aufwachen."

„Gut.", sagte ich und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss, entzog mich ihm allerdings wieder, bevor Harry ihn vertiefen konnte. „Harry, ich bin müde. Bring mich zu Mme. Pomfrey, ja? Wir müssen überprüfen lassen, ob das Baby okay ist." Harry nickte und küsste mich flüchtig auf die Stirn. „Schlaf nur, Liebling. Ich bring dich sicher in den Krankenflügel." Nickend schloss ich meine Augen und schon war ich eingeschlafen.

* * *

Als ich wieder erwachte, lag ich in einem Bett auf der Krankenstation. Ich fragte mich, wie ich hierher gekommen war und dann erinnerte ich mich wieder an die Sache mit Nott. Meine Hand fuhr zu meinem Bauch hinunter und voller Erleichterung ertastete ich die kleine Beule dort. Harry entdeckte schlafend ich auf dem Stuhl neben meinem Bett.

Behutsam streckte ich meine Hand nach ihm aus und streichelte seine Wange und freute mich, dass sein Kopf sich automatisch an meine Hand anschmiegte. Seine Augen flatterten langsam auf und als er mich sah, da verschränkte er lächelnd meine Hand mit seiner.

Seine Augen schimmerten besorgt. „Wie geht's dir, Dray?" „Ganz okay, nur ein bisschen Kopf- und Gliederschmerzen. Fühlt sich alles ziemlich schwer an. Hat Mme. Pomfrey gesagt, ob mit dem Baby alles okay ist? Der Kleinen geht's doch gut, oder?" „Ja, Schatz, alles in Ordnung. Scheint so als hättest du mit deinem Körper das meiste des Fluches abgefangen, so dass es sie kaum getroffen hat. Du hast sie gerettet, Draco. Mme. Pomfrey sagte, dass du unterbewusst das Baby mit aller Macht geschützt hast."

Ich seufzte erleichtert auf. „Ich konnte an nichts anderes als das Baby denken und hab die ganze Zeit gehofft, dass es ihr gut geht. Mein Körper scheint das wohl auch gedacht zu haben, hm? Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich gemacht hätte, wenn ihr etwas passiert wäre, Harry!" „Ich weiß, Draco, ich weiß. Denk nicht mehr drüber nach, ja? Es geht euch beiden gut, das ist die Hauptsache. Natürlich wissen jetzt alle Bescheid und so wollte ich wirklich nicht, dass es rauskommt! Aber was geschehen ist, ist geschehen und wir können wohl nichts daran ändern. Naja, zumindest kann ich jetzt immer bei euch sein, ohne dass jemand misstrauisch wird."

Gähnend nickte ich. „Komm, leg dich zu mir.", sagte ich und machte Harry Platz, der sich sofort neben mich legte und mich schützend in den Arm nahm. Zufrieden kuschelte ich mich auf seine Brust und atmete den vertrauten Geruch ein. Jetzt erst fühlte ich mich sicher.

„Ich hatte wirklich Angst um euch, Draco. So schnell bin ich noch nie zuvor gerannt. Der Gedanke, dass euch beiden was passiert, ist unerträglich für mich." „Pssst, alles in Ordnung, Schatz. Ich bin bei dir sicher. Ich weiß, dass du nie zulassen würdest, dass uns etwas geschieht." „Ich werde euch mit meinem Leben schütze, das schwöre ich. Ich liebe dich so sehr!" „Ich weiß, Harry, und ich lieben dich auch. Aber jetzt, bin ich müde…", murmelte ich und gähnte erneut. „Schlaf ruhig, Baby. Ich werde hier sein, wenn du wieder aufwachst."

Und wieder schlief ich quasi sofort in Harrys Armen ein.

-TBC-


	14. Kapitel 14

**Our Love Story**

übersetzt von TiaAgano

**Disclaimer**: siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Kapitel 14**

Es war etwa Mitte Mai und ich fühlte mich fett und hässlich. Mein Rücken brachte mich fast um, meine Füße schmerzten höllisch und mein Bauch war riesig. Ich begann Frauen in einem ganz neuen Licht zu sehen. Keine Ahnung wie sie das mehr als einmal aushalten können!

Harry war nervig geworden, um es milde auszudrücken. Seit dem Anschlag hatte er mich nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen. Zuerst fand ich das ja noch niedlich, aber jetzt trieb es mich langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn. Ich hatte nicht einmal mehr eine einzige Sekunde für mich allein! Ich war nicht sicher, wie lange ich das noch aushalten konnte. Ich liebte Harry über alles, aber zu viel war einfach zu viel.

Eines Nachts saß ich auf der Couch und lernte für meinen Verwandlungs UTZ. Ich genoss den seltenen und kurzen Moment der Stille und des Alleinseins, als Harry plötzlich den Raum betrat. Innerlich begann ich zu seufzen. Hätte er nicht bei Dumbledore im Training sein sollen?

„Harry, was machst du hier? Ich dachte, du hättest Training bei Dumbledore?" „Hatte ich auch, aber ich habe es abgekürzt. Ich wollte bei dir sein", erwiderte er lächelnd. „Harry, dieses Training ist wichtig! Und ich kann sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen! Ich schaffe es durchaus für ein paar Stunden allein zu sein. Du musst nicht rund um die Uhr den Babysitter für mich spielen!"

„Das weiß ich doch alles, Schatz. Ich mache mir einfach nur Sorgen und will sicher gehen, dass es dir gut geht." Noch immer lächelte er mich ruhig an. Meine Verärgerung wuchs. „Harry, dieser Raum ist absolut sicher! Niemand weiß, wo er ist. Kann ich nicht zumindest ab und zu mal ein paar Stunden für mich allein haben? Ich brauche keinen Leibwächter!" „ich weiß, aber ich will doch einfach nur dafür sorgen, dass du in Sicherheit bist."

Ich seufzte. Offenbar wollte Harry es einfach nicht verstehen. Also gab ich auf. „Wie auch immer. Ich mache gerade Hausaufgaben, also stör mich nicht, ja?" Harry nickte nur, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging dann ins Schlafzimmer. Ich dagegen ging mürrisch wieder an die Arbeit. Der Kerl machte mich wirklich wahnsinnig!!

* * *

Wir spazierten eines Samstags durch Hogsmeade, als ich endgültig genug hatte. Den ganzen Morgen schon fragte mich Harry ständig, ob auch alles in Ordnung sei und ob ich irgendetwas brauchte. Er holte alles für mich, selbst wenn ich sehr gut in der Lage gewesen wäre, es allein zu holen. Er ging sogar soweit, dass er niemanden näher als fünf Meter an mich heran lies.

„HARRY, halt die Klappe! Merlin, es geht mir gut, wenn man davon absieht, dass du mich wahnsinnig machst! Dreh deinen Beschützerinstinkt sofort um ein paar Stufen zurück!" Ich will doch nur sicher gehen, dass es dir gut geht." „Na dann hör auf damit! Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr. Ich kann allein auf mich aufpassen!"

„Nein, das kannst du eben nicht. Du bist schwanger und du brauchst jemanden, der für dich sorgt, auch wenn du das nicht denkst." Oh, wie kann er es wagen!... Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als ihm auffiel, was er gerade gesagt hatte. „Oh, Draco, es tut mir Leid, ich…" „Sei still! Wie kannst du es nur wagen, Harry Potter! Ich bin nicht so hilflos, wie du offensichtlich denkst. Lass… lass mich einfach in Ruhe!", schrie ich, wandte mich um und lief so schnell von Harry davon, wie ich konnte.

„Draco!", rief er mir nach und machte Anstalten mir zu folgen. Ich drehte mich kurz zu ihm zurück. „Nein! Komm mir jetzt bloß nicht zu nahe. Geh einfach weg!" Dann rannte ich weiter und zu meiner Erleichterung folgte er mir diesmal nicht.

Ich entschied mich dazu in den „Drei Besen" etwas zu trinken, also holte ich mir etwas von der Bar und lies mich dann seufzend an einem Tisch in der hinteren Ecke des Wirtshauses nieder. Ich wusste zwar, dass Harry es nicht so gemeint hatte, aber es tat dennoch weh. Er machte sich im Moment wahrscheinlich riesige Sorgen um mich, aber mehr hätte ich einfach nicht mehr ertragen können. Ich wollte einfach nur alleine gelassen werden.

Gerade in diesem Moment kam Pansy herüber und setzte sich trotz meines bösen Blickes auf den Stuhl neben mich. „Was willst du, Pansy?" „Oh, gar nichts. Ich wollte nur etwas plaudern." Ich warf ihr einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Worüber?" „Wie geht es dem Baby?" Mein Misstrauen stieg. Seit Monaten hatte sie nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen, keiner der Slytherins hatte das! Und jetzt erkundigte sie sich nach dem Kind? Da war irgendetwas doch ganz gewaltig faul! „Es geht ihr sehr gut, nicht dass es dich etwas anginge."

„Ich verstehe dich einfach nicht, Draco. Du verrätst deine Familie für Potter. Warum? Warum verrätst du unseren Meister und alles, woran wir glauben?" „Es geht hier schlicht und ergreifend um Liebe, Pansy. Ich erwarte nicht, dass du das verstehst." „Oh, Liebe verstehe ich sehr gut, Draco. Wir wurden verlobt. WIR sollten heiraten! Ich liebe dich Draco!"

„Wie rührend, Pansy, aber um ganz ehrlich zu sein, ist mir das egal. Warum gehst du nicht einfach wieder?" „Du wirst für deinen Verrat bezahlen!", zischte sie. „Klar, Pansy, was immer du sagst. Du kannst mir gar nichts." Sie warf mir einen niederträchtigen Blick zu und meinte: „Wir werden ja sehen."

Dann stand sie auf und machte Anstalten zu gehen. Nach wenigen Schritten jedoch, drehte sie sich wieder um und lächelte mich an. Warum um alles in der Welt lächelte sie denn jetzt? „Ach, eines noch, Draco. Fang!", rief sie und warf mir etwas zu. Ganz automatisch fing ich es auf. Sie lachte höhnisch und meinte: „Grüß deinen Vater von mir, Dray!"

Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich besah mir das Objekt in meiner Hand genauer. Ein Portschlüssel, verdammt! Bevor ich ihn jedoch wegwerfen konnte, wurde er bereits aktiviert und die „Drei Besen" verschwanden vor meinen Augen. Stattdessen erschien ich in Malfoy Manor wieder und mein Vater stand direkt vor mir.

„Hallo, Sohn." „Va… Vater." Mein Vater warf mir einen abschätzigen Blick zu und verpasste mir dann eine schallende Ohrfeige. Ich zuckte zusammen und ging einen Schritt zurück. „Wag es nicht mich Vater zu nennen. Ich habe keinen Sohn mehr! Wie kannst du es wagen? Wie kannst du nur unseren Lord verraten? Wie kannst du es nur wagen dich mit Potter einzulassen und dich dann auch noch schwängern lassen. Ging es nach mir, dann würde ich dich auf der Stelle umbringen, aber unser Lord hat andere Pläne mit dir!", zischte er.

„Wa… Was für Pläne?" Mein Vater grinste niederträchtig. Verdammt, ich bin so was von dran! Harry, beweg deinen Heldenarsch sofort hierher!! „Wir werden dich natürlich als Geisel benutzen. So wie es aussieht, dauert es höchstens noch eine Woche bis zur Geburt. Du und deine Brut werdet den perfekten Lockvogel abgeben. Ich bin sicher, dass Potter weiß, wo du bist. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er angerannt kommt, um euch zu retten. Er wird sich für euch opfern müssen und wegen seines Heldenkomplexes wird er das sicher mit Freuden tun. Und dann wird unser Lord ihn töten."

„Das wird NICHT passieren! Harry wird kommen, ja, aber er wird mich retten und diesen psychopatischen Mistkerl fertig machen!", giftete ich zurück. Dafür handete ich mir eine weitere Ohrfeige ein. „Beleidige NIE unseren Lord! Zeig gefälligst den Respekt, der ihm gebürt!" „Ich habe keinerlei Respekt für dieses…Ding!"

Es passierte so schnell, dass ich keine Chance hatte mich zu schützen. Mein Vater holte aus und versetzte mir einen harten Schlag in den Bauch. Ich fiel zu Boden, hielt mir den Bauch und versuchte vor Schmerzen verzweifelt nach Luft zu schnappen. Ich sollte wohl wirklich besser lernen den Mund zu halten. Des Babys wegen.

„Benimm dich besser, Sohn. Du solltest froh sein, dass der Lord entschieden hat dich noch eine Weile leben zu lassen. Ich würde nicht eine Sekunde zögern dich zu töten." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und verlies den Raum. Die Tür fiel mit einem Krachen hinter ihm ins Schloss und ich konnte hören, wie er sie auch magisch versperrte.

Ich lag noch immer auf dem Boden und wartete darauf, dass der Schmerz nachlassen würde. Als es ein wenig besser wurde, raffte ich mich auf und wankte zu dem Bett in der Ecke. Ganz vorsichtig lies ich mich darauf nieder.

Ich hatte Angst, panische Angst sogar. Ich war so wütend auf mich selbst, weil ich mit Harry gestritten hatte, obwohl er nur genau so eine Situation verhindern wollte. Er wollte mich nur beschützen und ich hatte mich wie ein Idiot aufgeführt. Jetzt war ich deshalb gekidnappt worden. Ich hätte bei ihm bleiben sollen.

Leise begann ich zu weinen. Jetzt wollte ich nichts lieber, als in Harrys Armen zu liegen, wo es sicher war. Ich hörte nicht auf zu weinen, bis ich eingeschlafen war.

TBC


	15. Kapitel 15

**Our Love Story**

übersetzt von TiaAgano

**Disclaimer**: siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Kapitel 15**

Ich war bereits seit fünf Tagen im Manor und noch immer war niemand gekommen, um mich zu retten. Langsam wurde ich unruhig und sehr besorgt. Ich fürchtete, dass niemand mehr kommen würde. Dabei musste Harry wegen des Armreifs, den er mir gegeben hatte, ganz genau wissen, wo ich mich befand.

Gedanken wie diese waren mir während der letzten fünf Tage ständig durch den Kopf gegangen. Nach für Nacht weinte ich mich in den Schlaf. Ich wusste, dass das Baby meinen Schmerz und meine Besorgnis spüren musste, denn sie begann ständig mich zu treten.

Zumindest jedoch war ich nicht gezwungen gewesen meinen Vater seit unserem ersten Treffen wieder zu sehen. Ein Hauself kam dreimal täglich in mein Zimmer und brachte mir etwas zu essen. Mir war das nur recht. Ich verspürte nicht das geringste Verlangen danach meinen Vater wieder zu sehen.

In der sechsten Nacht wurde ich davon aus dem Schlaf gerissen, dass jemand an meiner Schulter rüttelte. „Draco? Komm schon, Baby, wach auf. Wir müssen hier raus!" Es war Harry, kein Zweifel. Diese Stimme würde ich immer und überall erkennen.

Ich sprang quasi in seine Arme und begann unter Tränen mich zu entschuldigen. Sanft streichelte er über meinen Rücken und versuchte mich zu beruhigen, indem er mir immer wieder versicherte, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.

„Du bist gekommen. Ich dachte schon, dass der Ortungszauber aus meinem Armband nicht funktioniert. Ich hatte Angst, dass du nicht kommen würde." „Oh, Draco, natürlich bin ich gekommen. Ich liebe dich. Ich würde alles tun, um dich zu schützen. Ich wollte sofort kommen, um dich zu retten, aber Dumbledore bestand darauf erst einmal zu planen. Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, Baby, aber jetzt bin ich hier. Wir müssen sofort los. Dumbledore hat mir einen Portschlüssel gegeben. Meine magische Signatur haben wir zwar geblockt, aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Voldemort weiß, dass ich hier bin. Wir sollten also ganz schnell gehen."

Ich nickte und watschelte so schnell ich konnte zu der Stelle, wo Harry inzwischen mit dem Portschlüssel stand. „Wir müssen ihn beide zur selben Zeit berühren und PORTUS HOGWARTS sagen." Nickend griff auch ich an den Portschlüssel.

„Okay, auf drei! Eins, zwei, drei…Port…" „Accio Portschlüssel!", unterbrach uns eine Stimme von hinten. Als wir uns umdrehten, sahen wir meinen Vater mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck im Türrahmen stehen. Der Portschlüssel war aus unseren Händen direkt in seine Hand geflogen.

„Potter, dachtest du wirklich, dass es so einfach sein würde? Du magst je deine Signatur blockiert haben, aber ER wird immer wissen, wenn du in der Nähe bist. Du kannst ihm nicht entkommen." „Nun, ich kann es versuchen", erwiderte Harry. „Ja, du kannst es versuchen, aber es wird dir nicht gelingen. Stupefy!", schrie mein Vater. Ich wusste wie stark seine Flüche dieser Art waren und als ich sag, wie der Fluch direkt auf Harry zuging, tat ich das einzige, was mir in diesem Moment in den Sinn kam und stellte mich vor ihn. Der Fluch traf mich in den Rücken und mir blieb nur noch Zeit für einen kurzen Ausruf des Schmerzes bevor die ganze Welt schwarz wurde.

* * *

Ich erwachte alarmiert aus meiner Ohnmacht. Ich versuchte mich zu bewegen, aber es ging nicht. Ein Blick auf meine Arme verriet mir auch wieso: Man hatte mich an einer der Wände in den Kerkern von Malfoy Manor angekettet.

Neben mir erklang ein schmerzhaftes Keuchen. Harry war nicht weit von mir entfernt angekettet worden, sein Zustand war jedoch erheblich schlimmer als meiner. Sein Haar war noch zerzauster als sonst, auf seiner rechten Gesichtshälfte klaffte eine blutende Wunde und sein linkes Auge war total zu geschwollen. Seine Kleidung war verrissen und ich konnte durch diese Risse erkennen, dass auch seine Arme einige Blessuren davongetragen hatten.

„Harry, bist du in Ordnung?", fragte ich flüsternd. Ich versuchte ihn zu berühren, aber meine Arme hatten nicht genug Freiraum. „Draco?", keuchte er mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme. „Merlin, mein Kopf bringt mich noch um! Ich glaub, es gibt kein Fleckchen an meinem Körper, das mir nicht wehtut."

„Ist irgendwas gebrochen?" „Nein, es geht schon. Vielleicht ein paar angeknackste Rippen, aber… Verdammt, die Mistkerle haben mir meine Brille weggenommen! Ich kann fast nichts sehen! ... Wie geht es dir, Schatz? Und dem Baby?" „Mir geht's gut, wenn man von den Schmerzen im unteren Rücken mal absieht. Dem Baby geht's gut, denke ich, aber sie tritt wie verrückt! Ich glaube, sie mag es nicht, wenn ihr Daddy von Flüchen getroffen wird."

„Warum um alles in der Welt hast du dich nur vor mich gestellt? Du hättest ernsthaft verletzt werden können." Harrys Ton war mehr als vorwurfsvoll. „Es war ein Reflex. Ich hab gesehen wie der Fluch auf dich zukommt und wollte dich beschützen. Ich weiß, dass es nicht unbedingt meine brillanteste Idee war, aber ich wollte dich unbedingt schützen.", murmelte ich leise.

„Ich weiß, dass du es nur gut gemeint hast, Liebling, aber versprich mir bitte, dass du nicht…" „Aber, Harry, was wenn…" „Nein, Draco, hör mir zu. Denk an das Baby! Es ist wichtiger sie zu beschützen als mich. Wir… DU musst auf sie aufpassen. Von einem mächtigen Fluch getroffen zu werden kann für keinen von euch beiden gut sein. Versprich mir, dass du so etwas nie wieder tust!"

Er hatte Recht, das wusste ich. Ich musste vor allem an das Baby denken. Sie war einfach zu wichtig für uns beide. Trotzdem fiel es mir schwer. „Ich verspreche es." „Gut. Und jetzt, komm her." Wir konnten zwar unsere Arme nicht sonderlich gut bewegen, aber wenn wir uns beide weit vorlehnten, so konnten sich wenigstens unsere Gesichter erreichen.

Harry gab mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen und sah mir dann tief in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich, Dray." Ich konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. „Ich weiß. Ich liebe dich auch."

„Wir werden hier wieder rauskommen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich sorge dafür, dass wir hier wieder rauskommen." Harry versuchte mir Mut zuzureden, doch es wirkte nicht. Ich hatte das starke Gefühl, dass etwas wirklich Schlimmes passieren würde.

„Hör auf mich, Schatz. Wir werden hier wieder rauskommen.", versuchte er es erneut. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte mir da sicher sein, Harry, aber ich habe Angst. Was wenn einer von uns es nicht schafft?"

„Wir werden es beide schaffen. Wir müssen es einfach schaffen! Wir müssen doch unsere Tochter zusammen aufwachsen sehen. Ich kann ihre Geburt kaum noch erwarten. Wir werden hier rauskommen, Draco, ich verspreche es. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort dir irgendwas tut. Wenn er dich auch nur einmal anfasst, bring ich ihn um."

„Darf ich fragen, wie Sie das zu tun gedenken, Mr. Potter?" Ruckartig wenden wir uns beide der Richtung zu, aus der die Stimme gekommen war und erkennen, dass Voldemort und mein Vater unbemerkt in den Türrahmen getreten sind.

„Ich würde wirklich zu gerne sehen, wie Sie versuchen wollen mich zu töten, Mr. Potter. Sie haben ja noch nicht einmal ihren Zauberstab!" Voldemort lachte höhnisch. „Den brauch ich auch nicht.", giftete Harry zurück. Ich sah ihn verwirrt an. Was meinte er denn damit auf einmal?

Voldemort lachte erneut höhnisch auf. „Oh wirklich? Sie glauben ernsthaft, dass ich Ihnen abkaufe, dass Sie keinen Zauberstab mehr zur Zauberei benötigen?" „Das solltest du besser, Tom. Hast du ernsthaft geglaubt, ich würde noch einmal mit meinem Zauberstab gegen dich antreten? Unsere Zauberstäbe sind Brüder, wir können sie nicht gegeneinander verwenden."

„Das ist mir bewusst, du blöder Bengel, aber du kannst unmöglich die Kunst besitzen ohne Zauberstab zaubern zu können. Man braucht Jahre um das zu schaffen, Potter. Du bist erst 17 und noch nicht einmal annähernd stark genug." Voldemorts Stimme trotzte noch immer vor Hohn und Selbstgefälligkeit.

„Da wäre ich mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher, Tom. Alohomora Maximus!", rief Harry und sofort lösten sich die Ketten von unseren Armen und fielen zu Boden. Meine Augen weiteten sich. DAS also hatte Harry bei seinem Spezialtraining mit Dumbledore gelernt!

Auch Voldemort hatte bei diesem Anblick große Augen bekommen, doch in seinem Falle eher aus Angst. Schnell griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry. „Stupefy!" „Protego", murmelte Harry gelassen und machte eine Kreisbewegung mit seiner Hand. Sofort wurde der Fluch von einem unsichtbaren Schutzschild absorbiert.

Harry lachte. „Glaubst du mir noch immer nicht, Tom?" Voldemorts Augen blitzten vor Wut. „Wage es nicht mich noch einmal so zu nennen, du dummer Junge. Du wirst mich nie besiegen! CRUCIO!" „Protego Reverto!", entgegnete Harry und vollführte mit seiner Hand eine Art Kreuzbewegung. Wieder wurde der Fluch von einem unsichtbaren Schutzschild absorbiert, doch dieses Mal wurde er kurz darauf auf Voldemort zurückgeschleudert und traf ihn mitten auf der Brust. Voldemort stürzte zu Boden.

„Unterschätz mich nicht, Tom." Ich war vollkommen beeindruckt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie mächtig Harry wirklich war! Natürlich hatte ich von dem Training mit Dumbledore gewusst, doch ich wusste nie, was sie dort gemacht hatten. Jetzt allerdings war es mir völlig klar!

Voldemort erhob sich beinahe augenblicklich wieder vom Boden. Jetzt war er wohl wirklich wütend. „Nun, in der Tat besitzt du ein gewisses Ausmaß von Macht. Du könntest dich mir anschließen, Harry. Wir könnten zusammen die Welt beherrschen."

Harry warf ihm einen harten Blick zu. „Ich würde mich niemals so einem Verrückte wie dir anschließen. Dies ist der Tag deines Todes, Tom." Voldemort lachte bösartig. „Wir werden ja sehen, Potter. Crucio!" Dieses Mal jedoch war sein Zauberstab nicht auf Harry gerichtet. Er zeigte auf mich.

Meine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als ich den Fluch auf mich zukommen sah. Harry hatte noch nicht bemerkt, dass der Fluch auf mich und nicht auf ihn gerichtet war, also konnte er auch nichts unternehmen um ihn zu stoppen. Der Schmerz, der plötzlich umgab, war noch mindestens zehnmal stärker als der, den Notts Crucio mir verursacht hatte.

„STOPP! Wage es nicht ihm weh zu tun!", hörte ich Harry auf einmal schreien. Ich versuchte ihn anzusehen, aber ich konnte mich vor lauter Schmerzen nicht bewegen. Ich lag einfach nur auf dem Boden, hielt mir den Bauch und wünschte, dass die Qual bald enden möge. Ein einziger Gedanke ging mir immer wieder durch den Kopf: „Bitte, lass das Baby in Ordnung sein."

Es schien mir, als hätte es Stunden gedauert, bis der Schmerz endlich aufhörte. Ich blickte auf und entdeckte, dass Harry schützend genau vor mir stand, beide Hände auf Voldemort gerichtet. Er blickte kurz nach hinten zu mir und ich sah, dass seine normal smaragdgrünen Augen inzwischen vor Wut beinahe schwarz schienen. Ich hatte ihn noch niemals so wütend gesehen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Draco. Er wird dafür bezahlen.", murmelte er mir ruhig zu und wandte sich dann zurück zu Voldemort.

Ich sah mich um und entdeckte, dass mein Vater vollkommen regungslos auf dem Boden lag. Ich wusste nicht, ob er tot war, aber es wahr mir ehrlich gesagt auch egal.

Ich wandte den Blick zu Voldemort und sah, dass er starr aufgerichtet da stand. Seine Arme hingen steif an seiner Seite hinunter. Es schien, dass er durch irgendetwas gefesselt war. Seine Augen glühten und sein Blick war fuchsteufelswild, aber dennoch erkannte ich auch noch etwas anderes in seinen Augen, das ich dort nie zu sehen erwartet hätte: Aufrichtige Angst. Er fürchtete Harry! Ihm musste endlich klar geworden sein, dass Harry tatsächlich mächtig genug war um ihn zu töten.

„Du hast soeben dein eigenes Todesurteil unterschrieben, Tom. Es war ein großer Fehler die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben anzugreifen." „Versuch nur dein Glück, Potter. Du kannst mich unmöglich besiegen!" Harrys Lachen war so voller Hohn, dass selbst mein Vater stolz darauf gewesen wäre. „Wir werden ja sehen."

Harry warf mir kurz ein Lächeln zu, dann richtete er wieder grimmig seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Voldemort und rief: „AVADA KEDAVRA!" Aus seinen Händen schossen zwei grüne Lichtstrahlen hervor, die direkt auf Voldemorts Brust zielten. Sie schienen den Körper des dunklen Lords kurz zu umgeben, dann wurden sie von ihm absorbiert. Ein Schrei entrang sich Voldemorts Kehle, bevor er leblos zu Boden fiel.

Ich sah Harry auf Voldemorts toten Körper zulaufen und direkt davor stehen bleiben. Er streckte seine Hand aus, murmelte kurz etwas vor sich hin und schon erschien ein Schwert in seiner Hand. Harry nahm das Schwert und rammte es mitten in Voldemorts Herz. Dann hielt er seine frei Hand über Voldemorts Körper und sagte: „Das war es dann, Tom. Incendio! Auf Nimmer Wiedersehen!" Und schon begann Voldemort zu brennen, bis nicht einmal mehr ein Häufchen Asche von ihm übrig war.

Harry sank auf die Knie und atmete schwer ein und aus. Mühsam robbte ich mich zu ihm hinüber. „Liebling?", flüsterte ich und er sah lächelnd zu mir. Seine Augen hatten wieder das umwerfende Grün, in das ich mich verliebt hatte.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er und streichelte meine Wange. Ich seufzte nickend. „Das wird es bald wieder." Als Harry mich fest in seine Arme schloss, seufzte ich erneut. Jetzt würde endlich alles gut werden. Voldemort war endlich Geschichte!

**-TBC-**


End file.
